A reason to live
by WickedLady1898
Summary: The loss of one's loved ones can often make one feel as if they are sleeping, as if they are drowning in a dream they cannot wake from. For Dani, it was different. She wasn't dreaming; She was wide awake.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Saudade: A nostalgic longing to be near again to something or someone that is distant, or that has been loved and then lost. "The love that remains."

I was dying. That much was clear. The world around me was blurred, but I could make out heavy smoke and twisted metal. There was so much noise going on around me; trees whistling in the wind, the far off noise of the highway, and the distinct sound of sirens wailing in the distance. My bare arms dug into the loose rock of the road, and it seemed to be the only thing I could feel. The rest of my body was painfully numb. I moved my arms, desperate to sit up and survey the situation, but even the smallest movement was impossible. It felt like I was being crushed by the weight of my own body, and I was helpless to move.

I started to panic. What was happening? Where was I? Why couldn't I move? I tried to open my mouth to scream, and I was shocked by the distinct taste of iron coating my tongue.

Blood.

..

I sat straight up in bed. It was the same nightmare every single night, but the repetition did not stop the heavy sweat and shaking. My chest heaved with the strain of pulling in oxygen, but I could not seem to calm my breathing. It was the same panic all over again, the same sense of helplessness.

I needed to get a grip. I reached my trembling fingers across the comforter, over towards the nightstand. I gripped my phone tightly, pulling it towards me and turning it on. The screen lit up the dim room, warning me it was early evening. Steve and Sarah would be here soon to pick me up. I pushed away my fears the best that I could, standing to my feet and making my way towards the door. I switched on the light and then moved towards the closet, pushing open the heavy doors and getting to work.

I grabbed my dress for the party and headed into the bathroom. I really didn't feel like taking a shower, but I knew I needed to wash off the sweat caused by the dream. I hurried into the large tiled shower and cleaned quickly, spending as little time as possible in the shower. Once finished I dried off and changed into the pretty light pink dress. It was certainly something acceptable for the Gala. The top was form fitting but modest, not showing an inch of cleavage. A small black belt sat around my waist and the rest of the silky material flared out, falling almost to my knees. It was befitting of my image of the perfect christian girl.

I hated this dress. Still, I ignored my own feelings and got to work on my hair, blow drying it out and then running a quick brush through it. Sarah would be disappointed if I let it down in it's slightly curly mess so I pulled it back into a low side bun to keep it out of my face. I applied the minimal amount of makeup possible, spritzed on some perfume, and headed back into my room. The lights of the car filtered in through my window blinds just as I put on the simple black wedges, and only seconds later did I hear the cheerful voice of my sister-in-law calling to me from downstairs.

I rolled my eyes, straightened out my dress, and prepared to play good christian girl. I met Sarah at the bottom of the stairwell. She was all fancied up with her blonde hair in perfect curls and her makeup perfectly done. She smiled sweetly at me, offering me her hand. I refused her offer and walked passed her and out the front door.

"Come on now then sweetie, we got a party to go to!" Sarah chirped, not at all affected by my denial of her help. She motioned me on towards the waiting limo, and opened the door for me. I climbed in, taking a seat on the opposite side of my brother.

Steve Newlin was my older brother by nine years and the current reverend of the Fellowship of the Sun Church. He was also a known bigot, a grade-A douchebag, and a closet homosexual-even if he wasn't aware of it himself. He gave me a wide grinned smile, showing off that same false optimism with me as he did everyone else. He was so painfully ignorant it almost hurt to look at him.

"Excited for the party, little sister?" He enthused. I couldn't be bothered to smile. I gave a non-committal shrug, hoping that would be good enough for him. His smile dampened slightly, the disappointment at my response obvious. Steve and I used to be close, before the accident. Not in a 'tell you all my secrets' kind of way, but in a 'we're friends but only because we're too superficial to care about depth' kind of way. Still, he was my brother, and I was the only family he had left besides Sarah. I forced a small smile, even if it did feel like ripping my mouth open with barbed wire.

He perked up after that, and went on one of his little rants, claiming all about how fun the party would be and how great the food was. Sarah chimed in every once in awhile, doing her best to get me excited. I appreciated their trying, but it was more than a little annoying.

I couldn't wait to get out of that stupid car. Fortunately, the drive wasn't long and we arrived at the swanky Louisiana hotel within ten minutes. Sarah practically yanked me out of the limo before it had even stopped, nearly jumping in her stilettos in pure joy. Steve followed soon after, and we began our journey into the hotel's banquet hall.

The place was already packed with people, all worshippers of the bullshit my brother likes to preach. We were immediately greeted by dozen of them, all desperate to speak to the great Reverend. Thankfully, Sarah quickly caught onto my anxiety and began to steer me out of the surrounding group. She brought me towards the long table in the center of the room, helping me sit down in one of three chairs. She leaned down so we were face to face, giving me a kind smile and brushing some of my hair from my face.

"I know you must be hungry, I'll have one of the waiters bring you something to eat alright?" I nodded gratefully, and she went off to find one of the staff. I could say a dozen choice things about Sarah, most of them about how delusional she was, but I couldn't ignore the fact that she was always kind to me. She was even kinder to me than Steve, after the accident.

I think she knew that I was forever changed, though I don't think by how much. While Steve seemed to hold to this notion that his 'perfect' little sister was still in there underneath all the trauma, Sarah always gave me this knowing look. She knew there was no way I had left that accident without scars, even if they weren't physical.

A waiter stopped by with a plate of food and a glass of sparkling cider. I picked up a fork and ate without tasting, though I assumed the food was good. Steve had promised. It wasn't long before Sarah and Steve migrated over to the table, taking their seats and opening up the rest of the partygoers to eat as well.

Throughout the party, people came and went from our table, all mostly ignoring me besides a kind word, and praising Sarah and Steve, and god, mostly. "It's nice to meet ya'll." The heavy louisiana accent caught my attention, and I looked up. A handsome man, probably in his late twenties, stood in front of our table. He was chatting with Sarah and Steve, talking about the Light of Day camp in Dallas.

I detested that camp. Even before the accident, I had loathed going to it every year. I was stuck as the leader for the Girls cabin, and spent most of my time listening to girls whining and crying about something or other. Now, I didn't know if Steve expected me to go this year, though he had been dropping hints. Hopefully he wouldn't force me to go. If he did, he'd probably have to drag me out while I screamed bloody murder. I had no intention of going to that camp. I didn't even like going to church anymore.

"Oh, and this is my little sister, Danielle. She'll hopefully be attending the camp this year as well." Steve spoke jovially. Sarah shot Steve a look, but he paid her no mind. The man, Jason I had learned, looked towards me and grinned.

"Well hopefully I can make it." He replied. "It's nice to meet you, Danielle. I got a little sister just like you, cute as a button too." He complimented. I couldn't even be bothered to blush, like I might've done before. I shrugged might unlady-like.

"Thanks." I managed, my voice no more than a raspy whisper. Jason looked concerned, but his attention was quickly drawn away by Steve. Sarah was watching me with concerned eyes. She made a quick apology to Steve and Jason, and pulled me away from the table and towards an empty hallway.

"You feeling alright, darling?" She asked me, her forehead creasing with the worry she felt. I shrugged again, nibbling on my bottom lip. Did I feel alright? Physically, I guess I was fine. In fact, I'd felt rather energetic despite the amount of sleeping I'd been doing this past month. Mentally, I was worn out. Holding simple conversations was akin to doing AP calculus, and it certainly left me with a headache afterwards. She sighed sadly, placing her hands on my shoulders and once again leaning down to my level. "I know you're sad, Dani. So is Steve, and so am I. I just want you to know that I am here for you. God is too." The mention of God brought back the taste of copper in my mouth.

Warm, metallic blood. I surely had internal bleeding. It felt like I was choking on it, breathing it in and drowning my lungs.

I shook off the memory, meeting Sarah's gaze. "I don't want to go to the camp." I answered honestly. Maybe Sarah would take pity on me. She was more likely to than Steve was anyway.

"Oh honey, it's alright. Steve shouldn't have mentioned you being there." She said sternly. "It's only been a month since…" She trailed off, breathing in deeply and forcing a smile on her face. "I don't blame you. I wish you would go just as much as Steve does, but you don't have to if you don't feel up to it." She brushed stray hairs behind my ear, the warmth of her hands giving me a small comfort. I nodded, unable to speak anymore. "The party's almost over, and then we'll go and you can go to bed." I nodded again. She directed me back into the party and we took our seats back at the table.

Soon enough, the tortuous party was over.

…

I screamed. The gravity of the situation had finally set in, and I knew I needed help. My family needed help. My eyes widened into saucers at the realization, and I twisted my head around to look back into the ruined vehicle. I could see the mangled bodies of my parents among the glass, their faces and bodies drenched in blood. Further up on the road, passed the shattered windshield I could see the tipped over car seat of my baby sister.

Blood dripped down from the car seat onto the road. I screamed again.

I was screaming when I woke up. I fell straight out of bed, landing onto the hard wooden floor in a heap. I continued to scream, my mind still lost in the memory. Light peeked out from the hallway through the cracks of the door, and I faintly heard the sound of doors opening. "Bethany! Bethany!" I screeched, sobbing as I reached my arms out to reach for her. She was too far away, and I couldn't move.

"Dani! Dani! Oh my god, Dani!" Light drove out the darkness of my nightmare as Sarah rushed into my room. My mind cleared, the images fading as I realized where I was. She collapsed on the floor beside me, pulling my torso up until I rested on her lap. She cried as well, hugging me and cradling me to the best of her ability.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Sarah cried. I slowly started to calm, my breathing beginning to even out. Once my breathing was fully calmed, I pushed away from her slowly, sitting up on the floor of my room. She wiped away at her tears, watching me with saddened eyes.

"I'm alright." I told her softly. I wasn't alright, not really. But, what else could I say? I couldn't tell her that I was suffocating on the blood of that night. I couldn't tell Steve that I couldn't get the images out of my head. I couldn't tell god cause he didn't exist, and even if he did, I'd be pissed as hell at him anyway. The only safety I had was telling everyone I was okay, even if they didn't believe me. Sarah worked at drying her tears, wiping away at them furiously.

"Are you sure? It's not even three but we can get up. We can watch a movie or something till you feel better." I appreciated the thought, but I shook my head. I didn't want to get up. I wanted to lie on the floor and weep. Still, I knew that wouldn't fly so I forced myself to stand on wobbly legs, returning to my bed with Sarah's help. "Do you want me to stay till you fall asleep?" She whispered, brushing her fingers through my hair. I shook my head again. She leaned down and kissed my forehead, whispering a final goodnight and then slowly leaving the room.

I laid there awake the rest of the night.

…

All too soon the sun shined in through the blinds of my room, reminding me that at some point, I was going to have to get up and face the day. I lazed around for as long as I could, but eventually I had to get out of bed. I tiptoed across the cold wood flooring towards my closet, grabbing the first dress I saw and heading towards the bathroom. I changed and went through my normal morning routine and then headed downstairs.

The smell of eggs and bacon made my stomach rumble, but I ignored it. I found Sarah and Steve in the kitchen. Sarah stood in front of the stove, making breakfast. Steve sat at the table, cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. It was the cliche morning for every perfect family. Except, we were far from perfect.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Steve greeted, smiling up at me from the paper. I gave a small tilt of my mouth in greeting, and took a seat opposite him.

"Mornin'!" Sarah greeted as well, glancing back at me over her shoulder. "Want some breakfast?" She chirped. I shook my head.

"A cup of coffee?" I asked hopefully. Steve frowned, meeting my gaze with a disapproving stare.

"Dani, you know you're not allowed to have coffee." He reminded me. Sarah frowned then, walking over to the coffee machine and started to pour a cup.

"Steve, remember what I told you this morning?" She said through a tight lipped smile. "Poor Dani had a rough night. I think one cup of coffee to help her wake up isn't gonna hurt her." Steve looked like he wanted to argue, but Sarah's tone held no room for argument. "Cream or sugar?" Sarah then directed at me.

"Both." I asked. She nodded, popping in three sugar cubes and pouring some cream into the cup and then handed it to me. I took it, blowing on the liquid to cool it down. I took a sip, the hot liquid burning the tip of my tongue. I didn't mind though, and continued to take small sips. Soon, the bitter liquid was gone and I stood. "I'm gonna head to the church." I told them quietly, picking up my car keys off of the counter.

"Splendid idea! Some time with the lord might help you feel better!" Steve enthused. I nodded along, though that wasn't the real reason I was going to the church. I just needed to go to a place where I could sit in quiet and no one would bother me. I headed out of the house and into the garage, unlocking my white toyota yaris and climbing inside. My parents bought me the car for my sixteenth birthday.

The ride to the church was incredibly fast, the house only being barely a mile from the property. When I arrived several members of the church were already milling about. Many waved and smiled at me, but I didn't respond. If I even so much as smiled at them, they'd approach me. They'd ask me how I was doing, and I was tired of lying.

The Chapel was mostly empty save for a few of the elder members of the congregation. Light streamed in through the large windows on the far wall, encasing the benches in morning light. I took a seat in one of the middle section benches, setting down my purse and placing my hands in my lap. I bowed my head but I did not pray. If god was up there, we weren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment.

I sat there for hours. People came and went, and the sound of the doors opening and closing woke me from my thoughts every time. Still, I didn't move to leave. I may not believe in god anymore, but this chapel was one of the few places that brought me peace. I could just imagine my old life while sitting here. My father would be at the podium, preaching worship to the room filled with people. I would be sitting between Steve and my mother, who would both be listening intently. Either my mother or I would hold Bethany in our arms as we watched. She was always so quiet during church, almost like she was actually listening. She was the cutest baby in the world. She had these chubby round cheeks and big blue eyes. It was impossible not to love her.

It was still hard to believe she was gone.

Soon, the light from the windows faded to darkness, and I was all alone in the chapel. It wouldn't be long before I got a call from Steve or Sarah, asking me where I was. I just wasn't quite ready to leave yet. I wasn't done torturing myself with nostalgia, picturing the life I would no longer have.

I moved towards the podium, opening up the cabinet beneath it and searching the papers. Steve always left Dad's old speeches and sermons here to read and reference, but I couldn't find them. Perhaps he had retired them? The thought frustrated me. Those weren't just Steve's, though he'd like to believe they were. My brother would love to believe that everything our parents had left belonged to him. Technically, even half of this church belonged to me, though I'd probably get grounded for saying so.

Like I cared.

He must've put them down in the basement, with most of mom and dad's old church things. There were several boxes down there just filled to the brim with all the old items in dad's office. It made most sense for him to place them there.

I grabbed my purse and left the chapel, heading towards the back stairs to the basement. If Steve didn't want those sermons, then I would take them. I arrived at the door leading downstairs, grabbing the doorknob and tried to turn it. Unfortunately, it was locked.

The hell?

Steve never locked the basement door. He said he had nothing to hide from his congregation. Apparently, not so true. Now I was curious. Fortunately, I knew exactly where Steve kept the basement key, In fact, he hid it on the shelves right next to the door, underneath one of the special porcelain cups saved for events. Sure enough, the key was there and I put it into the lock and turned.

The door opened with a click. Satisfied, I stuffed the key in my pocket and pushed open the door. All was quiet in the basement, and dark. I changed that by flicking the lights on and heading downstairs. As I walked, I found nothing out of the ordinary. The same dusty boxes behind silver cag-silver cages? Since did we get silver cages? Since when did we _need_ silver cages? What was my brother up to?

"Hello?" I called tentatively. There was no response. I shrugged to myself. The room started to feel strangely eerie, so I decided to just find dad's sermons and head back upstairs. I walked down the short hallway to the end of the hall, intent on finding the boxes full of his things.

What I found was much different.

There was a boy, around my age, maybe a bit older. He sat cross-legged on the hard concrete floor, hands resting on his thighs and his eyes closed. He was strangely still, and looked deathly pale.

"H-hello?" It was just a whisper, but his eyes snapped open. I jumped, startled. He stared at me curiously, though he didn't move to stand or move closer. He was too calm, too still, too perfect. I knew what he was. "Vampire." I gasped quietly, taking a step backwards. No way. Steve had a vampire in the church basement? Was he insane?

"Do not be frightened." He spoke calmly, eyes serene. He had a strange accent that I could not place, nor did I want to. "I will not harm you." His words were a promise, but I didn't believe them. I couldn't. Vampires killed my family.

Rage started to settle in the pit of my stomach. Fire burned through my veins, igniting a sense of self-righteous fury that I'd never known before. "Don't be frightened?" I scoffed, mocking his words. I took several angry steps, stopping at the front of the bars. "You're damn well right you're not going to hurt me!" I snapped at him, gripping onto the cage and rattling it. "Your kind can't do anything more to me than they already have! My parents are gone, my baby sister is gone! My life is gone, all because some bloodsuckers can't handle a little criticism!" I hissed. I backed up from the cage and began to pace.

"How could Steve do this? Why does he do this? Oh, I swear I'm going to kick his ass!" I ran a frustrated hand through my long locks as I fumed. I would seriously make Steve's life a living hell for this. I stopped abruptly, turning back to the cage. "I hate you! I hate you! I wish you didn't exist!" I was starting to cry. I couldn't bear to let that bloodsucker see my tears. I ran from the room, and didn't stop until I got to my car.

 **...**

 **...(Looks away nervously)...**

 **So...New story...**

 **I should definitely be writing Two souls at the moment, but it's just...it's not coming to me. Maybe I'll get to it tonight because I kind of feel like writing but until then, here, have this. I wrote this a while ago actually, but I'm still struggling to write the second chapter (I have a little bit written) so I didn't want to post it. But, if I get good reviews, maybe I'll feel motivated to write.**

 **Seriously, if you like this story, review. Please. I want to write so bad, but I can't find the desire, and the words won't come to me! Help!**

 **Also, a few opening notes. I have a lot of this story already planned. (I spend many nights listening to music and coming up with storylines...) So, I know where this story is going up to season 5. Admittedly, getting it down is a different problem altogether, but usually if I know what I'm writing, it makes things easier.**

 **Also, Danielle is a teenage girl. She's barely seventeen, she's lost her parents, and she's pissy. So, there are times your going to want to grab her by the shoulders and shake her a little and be like 'what are you doing?!' As the person writing this character, I understand this feeling. But, I don't want to do an injustice to the character and the story by ignoring those parts of her character and her story.**

 **Following that, this story will be very depressing at certain points. As you may have guessed from the first chapter, Dani is not in a good place at the moment. As the story moves along, things will get worse before they get better and she may make some very dark and unhealthy decisions. I will try to place warnings in the beginning of chapters for this. This is also an M-Rated fic, meaning there will be smut. Don't judge me. This is True blood, afterall.**

 **Okay, I think that's everything. Sorry for the rambling. Please review. For my sanity.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Metanoia: the journey of changing one's mind, heart, self, or way of life.**

Guilt was eating me alive. How could I say that to someone? I've never, in all seventeen years, told someone I wished they didn't exist. I'd stooped to many things in the past, but never that. Even if he was a vampire, no one deserved to hear such a thing. It was cruel.

"Darlin'?" Sarah knocked softly on the door, and then peered inside of my room. She smiled softly at me. "We're leaving now for the light of day. Are you sure you don't wanna come?" I shook my head in response. She sighed in disappointment, but nodded her understanding regardless.

"Okay. But, I want you to call us every night and every morning." She said sternly. I nodded again. "Good girl. Remember to eat. I've set up plenty of meals for you. Love you, Dani." She came into the room and placed a final kiss on my forehead. I gave her the best smile I could. She headed out of my room and down the stairs, meeting Steve in the car. I moved towards my window and watched them drive away.

I spent the next hour lazing around my room. I was doing my very best trying to convince myself not to feel guilty, but it wasn't working. That vampire hadn't done anything to me. He'd even tried to tell me he wasn't going to hurt me, and I'd shouted at him.

I sighed in annoyance, flopping back on my bed. Why am I so concerned with this? Before the Accident, I wouldn't have cared. I'd hurt plenty of people with my words before and didn't so much as blink. I had been self-righteous that way. But now, well, I suppose I didn't like the idea of causing anyone pain.

I knew what I needed to do.

Reluctantly, I stood from bed and headed into the bathroom. I quickly showered and got ready, staring at my dull eyes in the mirror. People used to say my eyes had a light about them. Dark blue with flecks of golden green throughout them. They were one of the few things about myself that my teenage self-consciousness couldn't contest their beauty. It was amazing to see what pain and sadness could do to them. Sure, they were still that pretty color, but they lacked any shine they might have had in the past. Instead they were tired, fatigued, and dull. I had dark shadows under my eyes that never seemed to go away even with the assistance of makeup.

Even so, I dabbed a little more concealer under my eyes. My skin was mostly clear though, thanks to wearing little makeup. I didn't dress up as much as I used to, and so I wasn't as prone to acne or oily skin. That was a nice plus side, I suppose.

My hair was what it always was, whether that be a plus or not. It was long, thick, and just not quite curly. Instead, the chestnut strands had a tendency to stick out in random directions. It could be tamed, but it was a tedious job. I decided to just pull it all up into a ponytail and call it good.

I left the bathroom and headed towards the closet. I had a large walk-in closet filled to the brim with the girliest and most vintage 1950's dresses you could find. My mother had loved dressing me in them as a girl and growing up, I suppose I just stuck with it. They were modest but pretty and they had suited me well.

I fucking hated them now.

They made me feel as vain and selfish as I used to be just putting them on. Still, I don't think I owned a single pair of jeans. I kept trying to build up the courage to ask Sarah if I could buy some, but I never did. It's not like I wasn't allowed to wear them, either. We weren't completely primitive. It just felt strange, and I think both Sarah and Steve would have a conniption if I just started wearing them one day. They both already think the accident has changed me too much.

I put on a floral pink dress and strappy white heels, and headed out of my room. Downstairs I grabbed my keys and my purse and headed out immediately towards town. We lived right on the edge of Dallas, so it wasn't hard to find a convenience store. I parked outside and headed in, the door chiming above me as I entered. The man behind the counter was staring blankly ahead at the far wall, and didn't even acknowledge me as I entered. That was fine by me. I wasn't too big on talking nowadays.

At the back of the aisles were the bottles I was looking for. Looking closely at them, there were a bunch of different types, but I didn't know or understand what any of it meant. I grabbed the variety pack and headed towards the cashier. The man looked down at the bottle and then slid his eyes slowly up to me, quirking a brow.

"It's for a dare." I said, trying to keep the dry humor out of my voice. Who the fuck did he think he was giving me that kind of look? I could buy a bottle of trublood if I wanted. Regardless, he merely nodded at my response and began to ring up the bottle.

I grabbed the bag once we finished the transaction and headed out towards my car. I set the bag down in the front seat of my car and got into the driver's seat, turning on the car and driving back towards the church.

As I drove into the parking lot, I realized it was empty. It was strange, but it also made sense; most devout member of the church would be at the camp helping out Steve and Sarah. It made things easier for me though; I wouldn't have to sneak into the basement.

I grabbed the bag and my purse and headed towards the church. The doors were locked, but I always kept a key on me. The church was dim, the fading sun the only light illuminating the building. It was eerily quiet, but it didn't spook me. I headed into the basement, keeping quiet as I descended the stairs. I didn't know much about vampires, but I knew they slept during the day. As I arrived at the furthest cage, I was proven correct.

He sat, quietly frozen. He was leaning against the farthest concrete wall, which couldn't have been too comfortable. I made a mental note to bring down a pillow and comforter or something-no one should have to sleep like that. I didn't want to wake him, so I took a seat on the ground opposite the cage, and began to patiently wait for him to rise.

It didn't take long. Within twenty minutes he slowly began to move, his arms fidgeting. Then, his eyes began to blink open. As he took in the space around him, awareness started to fill his gaze. His eyes locked onto me, but he didn't move or make a noise. Instead, he seemed intent to let me make the first move. Great.

"H-hi." I nearly smacked myself. Hi? That's the first thing I say to him? I practically told him he was a waste of space yesterday, and all I can think to say is 'hi'? However, the greeting seems to be the right thing to say. His stony facial features soften ever so slightly, and his lips tug up in the semblance of a smile.

"Hello." He greeted softly. His voice was nice. It was calm and relaxed, and every word hinted at a faint accent that I couldn't pinpoint. Everyone around me spoke like they'd just won the lottery-all happy and cheerful. It was usually grating on my sensitive ears. It was nice to listen to someone who didn't sound happy or sad-just, tranquil.

He was watching me patiently, waiting for my next move. As he did, I began to fidget. I didn't know how to open up the conversation, or to apologize. I tried very hard not to discriminate, the accident having changed so many of my personal views, but I still got the feeling a vampire wouldn't take too kindly to a feeble human apology. So, I went a different route. I grabbed the plastic bag sitting beside me, and pulled out the pack of tru bloods. I stood and moved towards the cage, taking a seat directly in front of it. I couldn't fit the whole pack through, but I didn't want to just hand him one randomly.

"I...got you some tru blood. I figured my brother wouldn't bring you anything to eat, and that seemed mighty cruel. So, I went and picked these up. Oh! But I don't know what kind you liked, so I got a variety pack. I figured you could let me know which kind you liked and I'd slide it through the cage for you." I was rambling just a bit, but he didn't seem to mind. His almost smile widened slightly.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you." He responded in that soft voice of his. I bit my lip nervously and slowly began to fidget again.

"What...um, what type would you like?" I asked. 'Please don't say yours, please don't say yours…'

"B-, thank you." I nodded at his reply, quickly fiddling with the pack as I tried to find an B-. I found it fairly quickly, and pulled it from the pack. I slid it through the cage, holding it out towards him patiently. Slowly, so not to scare me I suspected, he stood and approached the front. He took the bottle from my outstretched hand and took a seat opposite me. He unscrewed the bottle and brought the tru blood to his lips, taking a small swig of the drink. We were quickly enveloped in my awkward silence, both of us looking at each other without saying a word. Finally, I cracked.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out. His eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't get a word in edgewise. "What I said yesterday was cruel and mean and totally uncalled for! I mean, it's not like it was you who killed my parents and baby sister. And honestly, I should behave better, I thought the accident had woken me up. I used to be such a bitch, honestly, and I thought I'd gotten over that, but apparently I'm still prone to bouts of anger, but it's really not an excuse! I just, I bought the tru blood and came down here to apologize, and maybe help you get out if I could, but it still doesn't make up for what I said and-"

"Ms. Newlin." My head snapped up as he spoke, breaking me from my ramblings. My cheeks warmed at the realization that I'd been going off on a tangent, but he didn't seem perturbed in the least. "There is no need to apologize." He said calmly. "You suffered a great loss not very long ago. It is only natural for your pain to cause such a reaction. I don't hold it against you." His words made me visibly relax. I though for sure he was going to pop his fangs out at me and hiss and do whatever else vampires do when they're pissed.

I really need to stop stereotyping people.

We descended back into silence, but it was much more comfortable this time. I twiddled my thumbs while he took another drink of the tru blood. I didn't really know what to say now. Should I just leave? Should I apologize again? What does one do in such a situation? Fortunately, he saved me from having to make such a decision.

"What were you like?" He asked calmly. My head snapped up to look into his eyes. Now that he was closer, I could make out the color. They were strikingly beautiful, a deep silvery-blue color that I'd never seen before. They reminded me of the ocean at night. My family and I used to go on cruise liners for vacation, and I remember watching the gentle waves at night. The moon would create a silvery glow across the water as it moved. I still remember it being one of the most beautiful sights I'd ever seen.

"What I was like?" I asked in confusion, breaking from my reverie to answer his question. He smiled patiently.

"You mentioned that you were different before the accident." He elaborated. Pain shot at my heart, and I resisted the urge to hunch over in a show of physical agony. As it was, the sadness must have shown on my face. His features drew into a frown, his eyes softening sympathetically. "You do not have to answer." He said quietly. I shook my head.

"No, I want to." I answered. It was time that I put my thoughts into words. I needed to express what this was, what the hollowness in my chest felt like. If I didn't, I was sure it would consume me like a black hole. I took a deep breath, and began my story. "Before the accident, I was...shallow, for lack of a better word I suppose. Actually, there are a lot of words to describe the old me. Selfish, vain, egotistical, bigoted, etc, etc.," I gave a small, humorless laugh. "Everyone thought I was the perfect Christian girl, and to an extent, I was. I went to church every sunday. I sang in the choir. I wore modest clothing, I never disobeyed my parents, and all of my friends were members of my church as well. But, I was also mean-spirited. I hated anyone and anything I didn't understand, vampires included.

There was this one time in school, a girl in my class came in with her hair chopped off like a boy haircut. I suppose it was meant to be a pixie cut, but it was badly done. She already looked so embarrassed, but for some reason, I didn't care. I just wanted to make fun of her. I waited until the end of class, and then my friends and I cornered her in the hallway. We made fun of her hair, asked if she was a fag, even made fun of her clothes and body. She ran away crying. She told the assistant principal, and my friends and I got called in. But, nothing happened. My parents donated a lot to the school, and I was virtually untouchable. We were sent on our way with a slap on the wrist. It didn't stop there though. We continued to bully her, demean her. And because my friends and me were bullying her, other people started to too. Pretty soon, I had turned practically our entire class on this girl, and condemned her to torment from her classmates. She eventually ended up switching schools.

I just...didn't care. I laughed when she left. I caused someone pain, and I thought it was funny." I whispered. Stabs of guilt and regret attacked my stomach with every memory. I wished so badly I could just take it all back. I wished the knife cutting into my stomach with every regret was real, so that maybe I could suffer a little more for the pain i'd caused.

"Go on." The vampire said, and I shook off my guilt. This was a story I needed to tell someone. Finally, I had the chance to. I couldn't tell Steve or Sarah, neither of them would understand. I loved them, but they were just as shallow as I had been, and they wouldn't understand. They would just tell me the accident was making me act strangely. And, I suppose it was, but not in the way they thought.

"I was small-minded. Everything in my life had been given to me. I don't think I'd ever suffered for a moment in my existence. Still, that's not an excuse for cruelty. And I _was_ cruel. She wasn't the only person I'd bullied or hurt. I even enjoyed making my own friends feel inferior to me. The worst part is, I don't really know why I did it. Maybe I liked the power it gave me. Maybe I was just a sadist and enjoyed other's pain. I don't know, I just know that I wasn't the perfect christian girl everyone seemed to think I was. Afterall, God's supposed to be about love and light, right?" I asked. He nodded once, though he did truly seem to agree. "How could anyone truly be a good christian, when all they spread is hatred and pain? More importantly, how could you even call yourself a good person if you do that? I just don't understand my old self anymore." I whispered, shaking my head.

"Is this the cause of your pain?" He asked calmly. Our eyes met, and suddenly, I saw his own pain. My words had connected to him in a way I could not comprehend. I just knew, that the pain I saw in his eyes was the same I saw in my own. I couldn't look away. I nodded.

"Partly." I answered softly. "I do miss my family though. My sister most of all. My parents...I loved them, don't get me wrong, but looking back, they were just like the old me. Shallow and self-obsessed. I think they were only religious to get some sense of self-entitlement, if I'm being honest. We weren't even close, though they would've told you differently. We liked to pretend we were a close, happy christian family. You know, we had family dinner every night, but I don't think I could tell you my mother's favorite color. Or my dad's favorite food. We talked and we talked at that dinner table, but it was all about pretentious stuff. We never discussed our feelings. Why we thought the way we did, or what caused us pain. Our relationships were as deep as a puddle in a hot afternoon, and we live in texas."

"So, you didn't care about them?" He asked, sounding genuinely curious. I shrugged, chewing on my bottom lip.

"They were my parents. They raised me, you're kind of obligated to love 'em a little. But, it wasn't a deep love. It certainly wasn't the kind where you could say you knew that person."

"What of your baby sister?" He asked. My hands clenched at the mention of Bethany, and I had to take in a deep staggering breath. Her death was perhaps the most painful part of this entire nightmare. All throughout our talk, I had managed not to shed one tear. Now, I couldn't stop as the water built behind my eyes and threatened to fall.

"She was too young, and too innocent." It was all I could manage before two treacherous tears escaped. He nodded his agreement, his expression grave.

"She was." He responded. "No matter the grievance, it's not right to bring the innocent into conflict." He spoke with a wisdom I assumed only centuries of living could bring. It was clear he spoke from experience.

"So," I said, wiping at my tears and hoping to change the subject. "Why are you down here?" I asked calmly. He gave that half smile again, but it was much sadder than before. I could see the suffering in his eyes again, and it brought out this strange urge to open the cage and wrap my arms around him. I wanted to cry with him, as weird as it sounded. I didn't think the pain would ever go away, but perhaps at least together we wouldn't be so lonely.

"Maybe I am like you." He murmured. I noticed he had finished the tru blood as he eyed it, circling a finger over the lid. "Maybe I feel guilty, and I wish to atone." That surprised me. Not the guilt part, I imagined every vampire had killed at least one person, purposely or not. What surprised me was that he came here for atonement.

"By rotting away in my brother's basement?" I asked, trying not to sound mocking. I wasn't, truly, I just found his choice of atonement rather strange. A light of mirth entered his eyes at my comment, and I was glad he hadn't taken offense.

"No, dulce puella." He answered. His look dimmed again. "I will meet the sun in a month's time, in front of your congregation." I didn't know how to respond. A part of me wanted to grab onto the cage, rattle the door, and yell at him. I wanted to tell him that he couldn't die, that it wouldn't solve anything. But another voice spoke inside of me as well. It was the same voice that talked about my own death. It said that perhaps, it would solve his pain. I didn't want to agree, but I did understand.

No one wants to live in pain, and they shouldn't have to.

"Is that what you want?" I asked softly. He seemed surprised by my answer, his eyes widening slightly and his lips parting in shock. The shock was short though, his expression returning to a more neutral look. He nodded.

"I've lived a long time, and I've hurt many people. I'm tired." He answered calmly. I nodded.

"A tired that sleep can't fix." I murmured, understanding the feeling well. I knew for a fact that I could sleep for a hundred years, and it still wouldn't be enough. I looked up, and reached my hand through the cage towards him. He stared at my extended hand for a moment, then gently took it in his. I wrapped my slim fingers around his wrist. His skin wasn't as cold as I expected. It was certainly cool, but it felt nice against my clammy skin. "My name is Danielle, by the way. Though it's kind of a mouth full. I prefer Dani." I introduced. He was still staring at our connected hands when I spoke, but he looked up to tell me his name.

"I'm Godric." I smiled at him, and squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry you're in pain, Godric. As you may have noticed, I'm in pain too. But…" I chewed my lip nervously, meeting his awaiting gaze shyly. "Can we spend time together, before you go? You said you have a month before you meet the sun. Can I come visit you at night? I don't have many people to talk to who understand and, maybe you'd like some company? I could bring you some things as well, to make your stay here better." I said hastily at the end, hoping he would agree. Afterall, his part of the deal didn't sound so grand. Spending time with an annoying, depressed teenage girl? Didn't sound so fun to me. I don't even like spending time with myself.

"I would enjoy that." He answered, giving me the first real smile I'd seen. It was lovely, and it filled my heart with warmth. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Great!" I said, and then cleared my throat as I blushed, hoping I didn't sound too eager. "I should go now, it's getting late, but, I'll be back tomorrow at sundown?" I asked uncertainly. However, he nodded his agreement, and I perked up again. I gave his hand a final squeeze, and then moved away. I stood and stretched out my limbs. I gave him one final smile and an awkward wave, and then I left Godric to go get some sleep.

 **...**

 **Hope you enjoyed! These next two chapters are conversation heavy with Godric, as I start to set up their relationship. Next chapter is almost done, and I'm happy to say (though I don't want to jinx myself...) writing's been a little easier lately. Let's hope it continues! Please continue to review though! They help me write! :)**

 **Reviews:**

 **permisable: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed! Please continue to read!**

 **As darkness takes over: Thank you for reviewing, and for your compliment! When I came up with the idea, I realized I really wanted to focus on the pain a character would go through after losing her family, and how it would change her. I also wanted a character who would be able to relate to Godric. Please continue to read and tell me what you think! :)**

 **kykyxstandler: Thank you so much for reading and your compliments! I'm glad Dani's emotions are coming through. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's so godric heavy, as will the next one! Do you mind telling me, would you like a Godric point of view chapter? I've considered it, but I'm not sure, so your input would be great! Thank you so much, and please continue to let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading guys! As I asked kykyxstandler, please let me know what you think of the idea of Godric point of view chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not my favorite chapter, but necessary. Next chapter things start to change.**

 **Solivagant: Wandering alone**

With Sarah and Steve gone, there was no one at home to scold me for sleeping all day. So, I ended up sleeping till noon, and then laid in bed for another two hours before deciding to finally get up. Even then, I didn't do much. I watched a bit of tv, (MTV, scandalous) and eventually ended up on a news show on CNN. It wasn't on purpose, I don't really like politics, but I stopped flicking through the channels when a familiar face showed up.

Nan Flanagan.

She was the vampire spokeswoman for the AVL, from what I understood. We didn't really talk about vampires in this household unless it was to condemn them to hell, but Steve had mentioned her before. He would come home seething after a broadcast interview, muttering something about that 'bloodsucking flanagan bitch.' Honestly, if my brother disliked her, she was probably alright in my book.

The blonde vampire woman was arguing with some middle-aged politician whose name I'd forgotten only seconds after reading it. From what I had captured about the conversation, they were debating over some bill about vampire landowners. Apparently, people who lived as long as vampires and had so much money, should be more limited on the kind and amount of land they can purchase and own. His argument didn't seem to make much sense to Nan or I. Nan refuted that vampires had just as much right to purchase and own property as any tax-paying american, and that his claims were ridiculous.

When the politician realized his argument wasn't working, he seemed to decide another tactic was needed. However, his next topic made me freeze in place.

"What about the damage vampires do to humans? Not just their property, but their lives. It was only one short month ago that Reverend Newlin, his wife, and his infant daughter perished in a car accident that was caused by vampires." My blood ran cold at his words, and I couldn't decide whether I wanted to be angry or sad.

"There's no proof that vampires were involved in the attack on Reverend Newlin and his family, but I can assure you that the AVL is still investigating the incident this very night. If vampires were involved-though I highly doubt they were-they will be punished accordingly." Her voice was cold and precise, but I got the feeling she was hiding something. Perhaps, it was because I knew what she said was a lie.

I'd seen them. Not their faces, but them. Running at a speed that was incomprehensible. Laughing and joking about their deaths. They'd even laughed at the death of my baby sister. Mentioned something about 'wiping out the future generation of religious zealots.'

I turned off the tv after that.

It would be sundown soon, so I managed to force myself to get ready. I showered and changed, putting on another one of my vintage sundresses that I'd once loved so much. I didn't bother with hair or makeup though, finding the task too tedious, even when meeting with a vampire.

Then, I began to gather some items. The first thing I did was grab a spare pillow and comforter. We unfortunately didn't have a blow up mattress I could take to him, but I hoped the pillow and fluffy blanket would suffice. After some thinking, I also grabbed some books. I couldn't be with him all night, and I'm sure it got boring just sitting down there, staring at the wall. I also grabbed a deck of cards, and then a snack for myself while I was there. I loaded everything up into my car and then drove the short way to church.

It was just as I'd left it. Abandoned and locked. I was thankful for that. I didn't want anyone wandering around and figuring out what I was doing here. I may be a Newlin, but I don't think it'd stop my brother from locking me in the basement too.

I carried in the items and down the stairs with surprising ease, silently thankful I hadn't tripped. I don't think Godric would harm me, but I didn't know what he would do if he smelled fresh blood. I had to be careful, just in case. As I approached the cage, he didn't seem to quite be awake yet. So, I took that time to go upstairs and search my brother's office for the cage's key.

Steve's desk was a mess of papers and files, but he always kept his keys in the back of his left drawer. I opened the drawer, and smiled to myself. He was a creature of habit. I returned downstairs, finding Godric to still be asleep. I didn't mind though, and instead got to work unlocking the cage. The door of the cage screeched as I pulled on it, and Godric's eyes finally fluttered open.

He smiled when he saw me, and I couldn't help but return the smile with one of my own. His eyes flickered to the door of the cage as I pushed it all the way back, and his expression quickly changed to a frown. "What are you doing?" He asked. I shrugged, leaning down and picking up the pile of items I'd brought him.

"I said I'd bring you some things, and I certainly can't hand these to you through the bars. It really doesn't look too comfortable sleeping against the wall, so I brought a pillow and blanket." I set those down beside him. "Also, it's probably rather boring down here all alone. So, I thought you might like some books." I held up the few books I brought, smiling sheepishly. "I didn't know what kind you would like, but I didn't think you'd like the fantasy teen fiction that are on my shelf. So, I got into some of my mom and dad's old books." I handed them over to him, and he gave me a gracious look.

"This is kind of you, dulce puella." He murmured, looking over the books I had gifted him. I shrugged in response, unsure of what to say to his thanks.

"Oh! I also left the true blood down here last night, did you want one?" I asked curiously. He shook his head. Content with his answer, I held up the pack of cards, smiling playfully. "Wanna play poker?" I asked deviously.

The amused smile he gave me was like a sunrise. It wasn't overbearing, or difficult to look at, like the sun itself. Instead, it was temperate and serene. The kind of thing that made you feel peaceful just looking at it.

"I don't believe you have any poker chips on you." He answered, a playful edge to his own voice. I grinned and shrugged, pulling the deck of cards out and beginning to shuffle them.

"Okay, well, whoever wins gets to ask the person a question, and they have to answer truthfully. The more you bet, the more questions the person gets to ask." I offered up as the solution. He seemed contemplative for a moment, almost suspicious. He looked me over quietly, as if trying to assess whether I was a threat. He seemed to decide otherwise, because his expression softened and he nodded his agreement.

I dealt out the cards, and we began to play. My highest card was an Ace, and so folded pretty quickly. Smiling playfully, Godric set down his pair of queens and then met my gaze. "How did you learn to play poker?" He asked. I laughed quietly at the implication. Seemed he recognized I was too young to gamble, go figure.

"My friends and I used to play at lunch with plain old chips. It was fun, and I was pretty good at it." I answered. He raised an inquiring eyebrow at my explanation.

"You played poker at school?" He asked, sounding surprised. I shrugged, picking up his cards and beginning to shuffle again.

"Well, like I said, I only pretended to be the perfect christian girl. If I wanted to do something, I hardly let the thought of god or morals stop me." I retorted. He smiled, seemingly satisfied with my answer. I dealt out the next hand. I ended up getting nothing, and folded again.

"I thought you said you were good at this game." He teased lightly. I pouted in response, earning an amused chuckle from him. "What else do you like to do?" He asked. I paused, deciding to give his question some good thought. Since the accident, I mostly enjoyed lying around and doing nothing. Apparently, i'd also taken to playing poker with a vampire in my church's basement, but he already knew that.

"I used to enjoy to science-chemistry and physics mostly-but hobby wise, I liked singing, horseback riding, and I liked archery as well." I mentioned, adding archery as an afterthought. In truth, once the vampires had come out of the coffin, that had been something I'd been forced to learn. However, after my initial loathing of the sport, I'd come to learn I was actually kind of good at it, and I found it fun too. I haven't been to the archery range in forever though. I kind of missed it.

He said nothing more on the subject, and so we played another hand. This time, I got two pair, and we kept betting until we got up to three questions, until which we called it. Surprisingly, I won. I grinned, leaning back and pretending to think about my question. My expression dropped as I finally got up the courage to ask what I wanted to though.

"Do you know who killed my parents and sister?" I asked softly. It wasn't accusatory or offensive in any way. I just wanted to know. His expression became grave, and he gave one, simple nod. I bit my lip nervously. "Is that why you're here? Why Steve wants you to be the sacrifice?" I mumbled.

"No, Danielle, I did not kill your family members. I have grown tired of bloodshed." He answered me, his voice firm and soft all at the same time. I nodded, accepting his answer. I hadn't thought he did anyway, but I had to ask. Talking to him yesterday, I figured as much that it wasn't him.

We played a few more hands after that, and we kept to lighter questions. I won two more times, while he won four, though I wasn't a sore loser. I suspected one couldn't be when one was surrounded by ancient vampires who'd probably learned a few tricks over the centuries.

"Godric, how old are you?" I asked abruptly, in the middle of a hand. He looked up, blinking at me for a moment before answering.

"Over 2,000." He responded calmly. I suppose it should have surprised me, but it didn't really. He seemed ancient.

"You should tell my brother that sometime," I said seriously, trying to hide the humor behind my eyes. "He'll have an absolute fit that you're older than Jesus." Somehow, it seemed to be the right thing to say. Godric laughed-not a chuckle or some small semblance of a laugh-a real laugh. His eyes lit up with joy, the sweet melodious sound of his laughter escaping his lips and wrapping itself around me. He only laughed for so long-a few seconds at most-but as his laughs quieted his expression of happiness remained.

"You are a strange girl." He commented, his eyes warm as he watched me. We continued to chat after that, forgetting about the game. I'd tell him about growing up with the Newlins-apparently it was much more interesting than the Kardashians, from the way he gave me his full attention. In turn, he told me stories from his long life. He had two vampires children I learned-Eric Northman and Nora Gainsborough. He explained that Eric was a sheriff in Louisiana, and ran the popular vampire club 'Fangtasia'. In his human life, he had been a viking from Sweden. Godric had found his skill on the battlefield to be mesmerizing, and that was why he changed him.

Nora was different. In fact, it was Eric who found Nora. Apparently, she had been dying on the plague when Eric had come across her. Eric had found her to have a strong and stubborn spirit, and asked Godric to turn her. Fondly, Godric explained that Nora was 'rebellious', and very independent. She had left Godric and Eric much sooner than Eric had, but that they parted on good terms, and he hears from her every now and then.

Though I wanted to keep talking to him, and hear all of his stories, exhaustion started to catch up to me. I couldn't help yawning every five minutes, and Godric caught on. He reached out towards me, placing a gentle hand atop of my own. "You should get some rest. Will you come tomorrow night?" He asked softly. I nodded, rubbing at my eyes. I was reluctant to leave, but I was falling asleep on the spot.

"Yes. I'll bring you some more tru blood. Do you want B-?" I asked, remembering the one he drank yesterday night.

"That is kind of you, but I require very little blood anymore. You should not worry yourself over it." He stated. I waved off his words.

"I know how depression works Godric, you can't fool me. I tell people i'm not hungry too" I responded, frowning. Was this how others felt when they noticed I wasn't eating? This pit in your gut that filled with worry? It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Then, how about we make a deal?" He asked calmly. I raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "You eat, and so will I." He offered. I thought it over briefly, and then nodded. That sounded fair, and I'd do it if he would eat as well.

"Deal. We'll eat together then."

…

Someone was here. The second after I had screamed, silhouettes moved through the edge of the treeline at a speed that was impossible for any human. I quieted myself to an almost impossible level, fear of a different kind starting to run through me. Three individuals left the trees, meeting up to walk towards the twisted car.

"Sounds like one 'ems alive." A gruff voice spoke, though I couldn't tell which one it was.

"Definitely female." Another voice chimed in. "Think it's the wife or the girl?" He asked. I took a staggering breath, and then stopped abruptly, holding my breath as best as I could. If these were what I thought they were, they would hear even the smallest noise.

The three vampires-all male I recognized now that they were closer-stopped at the carseat. My hands shook uncontrollably, and I prayed to whoever, whatever, would listen that they would leave her be. "Don't know. We'll check the bodies to make sure though. This one's dead." The gruff voice spoke again, kicking over the carseat for measure.

I cupped my hands over my mouth to stop from crying out. How could they? Why? Even if she was...even if she was...gone, to treat her fragile broken body so disrespectfully was unforgivable. I wished I could hurt them. I wished for it more than anything in the world but all I could do was lie there, watching them through blurred vision.

"Good thing too." This was a voice I didn't recognize. Unlike the others, who spoke like it was all a matter of business, this one spoke with a certain degree of glee in his voice that made my stomach churn. "It may be a baby now, but it's better we kill them early before they can become religious zealots and start spreading hate."

It started to make sense. My father, he'd finally gotten us in trouble with the local vampires, and it had caused Bethany her life. And these vampires…

Fire burned in my veins. My heart started to beat so painfully I thought the vampires would surely hear it. I wanted to move, to yell at them and fight them and _kill_ them, but I couldn't even feel my legs. Tears spilled down my cheeks as the feeling of absolute helplessness filled me.

"Do you smell that?"

I woke up crying. At first, the tears were silent, crawling down my cheeks in rivulets. As the flashbacks continued to replay over and over in my mind, the silent weeping became loud sobs. I clutched at my sides, rocking back and forth as I let them loose. Sweat crawled down the back of my neck and my night gown stuck to my back and chest. I couldn't shake the all-consuming despair that seemed to be creeping in on me. It was like a dark shadow that was lurking at the edge of my vision, just waiting for my pain to take control.

I needed to escape. I needed out of this room, out of this house, before the darkness swallowed me whole. I shoved the covers off of the bed and stood to my feet, staggering over the darkness beneath my feet. I waved my hands around in the darkness until I found my way to the door. I fumbled with the door knob, sobbing in frustration when it refused to open. Finally I managed to yank the door open, almost pulling it off its hinges in my haste.

I ran. I raced out into the darkness of the house, taking the stairs two at a time. I nearly fell three times, but I didn't care. I needed out, whether it was with a broken arm or not. I made it to the front door and threw it open, leaving it wide for any burglars to enter. I ran through the wet grass and then out onto the road, towards the city. The gravel stung as it connected with my feet, reminding me that I was indeed barefoot.

It didn't matter. The pain felt good in a way. It was...real. It made me feel connected to the world again, like I wasn't lost in some terrible nightmare.

I continued to run for longer than I could accurately guess, but it had to have been hours. I was in the center of Dallas. Though it was the dead of night, people still walked the streets. Many stopped and stared at me, some in disgust, others in concern. Their stares didn't matter though. I was away from that house, and the cold air reminded me that the nightmares couldn't follow me.

I slowed to a walk, gazing vacantly around at the shops and bars that littered the streets. As I turned a corner, I nearly ran right into someone. Staggering back and falling onto the sidewalk, I barely registered the pain. Instead, I was too busy staring at the woman I'd almost run into.

She was extremely beautiful. She eyed me with a neutral expression, though I knew enough about body language to know she was at least a bit curious. She had chocolate brown tresses that framed her face and fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were large doe-like, but the innocent look was slightly crushed by the icy blue gaze that made her seem far more intelligent. She was dressed to perfection, wearing a pair of expensive looking dark jeans and a magenta blouse. What was most staggering about her was her near-translucent pale skin. Somehow just from that, I knew.

She was a vampire.

I wondered if she would kill me.

I couldn't decide if the thought scared me, or made me feel relieved.

"You look a little young to be out so late." Her accent was sweet but heavy, and distinctly british. I didn't know how to respond, so I made work of wiping furiously at my tears. I hated letting anyone see my cry. There were so few people who had that it left me embarrassed knowing a complete stranger had seen me all blotchy and teary-eyed.

"Yeah well, you know what they say; sleep when you're dead." It was a failed attempt at being snarky, but she seemed to find my gall amusing at the least. Her lips tilted up in a quirk meant to resemble a smile, and in a weird way it reminded me of Godric.

Perhaps all vampires gave non-existent lip quirk smiles?

"Are you a resident here?" She asked calmly. I nodded.

"I've lived in Dallas my whole life." I answered, trying to copy her calm tone of voice; I think I just sounded hoarse from crying. She quirked up an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the Sheriff's nest is, would you? Normally I wouldn't ask a human, but I'm hopelessly lost, and sunrise is coming." She asked, scowling openly at the seeming idea of asking a human for anything. I frowned. Nest? I'd never heard the term before used for vampires. I shook my head, long strands of hair falling in my face.

"I don't." I answered softly. "But hotel Carmilla isn't too far away, if you're in need of refuge." She raised her eyebrows at this, seemingly surprised. She cocked her head to the side, suddenly seeming a lot more curious about me now.

"Why are you out here? Surely you've been warned about vampires prowling in the dark?" She asked. I couldn't help the dry smile that crossed my lips.

"More than I could count." I answered wryly. "I wasn't really worried about my safety at the moment." She hummed in response, eyeing me as if trying to make a decision on something. Finally she nodded her head, making a decision. She reached into her expensive looking purse, pulling out a wallet and stuffing a twenty dollar bill into my hand.

"Go home, little one. There are monsters prowling in the dark." She gave another half-tilt of her lips, and then she disappeared into the wind.

…

"Checkmate." Godric spoke softly, giving me a small smile. I scowled, crossing my arms in annoyance. Godric and I were playing chess tonight, and I hadn't won once in eight games. I suppose two thousand years made you great at strategy though. I probably should've realized that sooner…

"Is there any game you aren't good at?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yahtzee?" He offered, sounding playful. I scoffed, shoving his shoulder lightly. His smile grew, turning amused as he watched me pout.

"I'm bored of losing. Let's watch a movie." I offered. He frowned.

"There is no tv down here." He reminded me. I rolled my eyes playfully, reaching out and grabbing hold of his hand. His skin was cool against mine, and he stilled for a moment. He always did when I touched him, as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to let me. He always came to the same decision though. He became more receptive to my touch and gently wrapped his fingers around my hand.

"Let's go to my house. It's not far." His frown deepened, and he removed his hand from my hold. Though he offered no warmth, I instantly felt the loss of his touch.

"I must stay here." He responded gently, though there was a sternness to his tone that warned me it was not up for discussion. His words sent a shrill of irritation through me.

"Why?" I demanded. "There's no one around, Steve and Sarah are at the camp for the week. The house is empty, and-we have a theater room! There's no reason for you to stay down here while they're gone." I said stubbornly.

"I am a prisoner, Danielle." He murmured. I pursed my lips.

"A prisoner of a human congregation?" I asked dubiously. A look at his face told me he was shutting down, closing me off from him. The thought sent a panic through my veins that surprised. I moved across the chessboard and wrapped my arms around his shoulders before I even knew what I doing. He tensed up, but did nothing to push me away. "I'm not stupid, Godric," I whispered, tightening my hold on him and pressing my head against his shoulder. "There's no way this cage could hold you if you didn't let it." I pulled back, meeting his gaze with a fierce one of my own. I was still irritated, but I'd learned in our short time together that Godric was tired of fighting; he'd send me away if I argued too harshly, and that scared me more than anything. "Please come watch a movie with me? You can return right here afterwards." I promised, hoping he would.

I never thought I'd miss Steve and Sara, but I did. That house was huge and empty, and every small creak in the wood reminded me far too much of twisted metal. I needed someone there with me, so I could feel compelled to turn the lights on and not sit in the dark.

Godric was silent for the longest time, and I could tell he was mulling over his options. I knew he didn't want to leave the basement; it was dreary and uncomfortable, and he felt he deserved to be here. However, we had formed a strange friendship as well, and I think he liked making me happy. Why else would he play eight games of chess in a row with me?

Finally, he let out a soundless sigh, the cool air of his breath caressing the back of my neck. I pulled back to look at him expectantly. "Lead the way." I couldn't help grinning brightly, and I jumped up, grabbing hold of Godric's hand. He stood as well, and I lead him out the of Basement and the church. My car was parked right out front of the church, and I pointed towards it.

As we approached the car, I looked up towards the sky. It was a cloudless night in Dallas, the waning crescent of the moon hanging high in the night. The air was cool, but it felt nice against my heated skin. A thought occurred to me;

"Godric, can you fly?" I asked, turning to him abruptly. He looked down at me, having also been observing the stars.

"I can." He affirmed. "Though that's not a vampire trait many humans are aware of." He murmured. I shuffled my feet, shrugging sheepishly.

"I kind of got curious." I confessed. "I looked it up on google." When I looked up at him to see if he was offended, I found him holding back a smile.

"Am I too assume this is your way of asking me to take you flying?" He asked. I bit my lip to hide a smile, nodding enthusiastically. He held out a hand to me to beckon me over, and I ran to him.

...

 **Reviews:**

 **Royal Ember: Okay! I think you're right, rehash chapters can be tedious. I'll take that into account when writing the Godric chapter. Yeah, lol, I wish I could give her some jeans and t-shirts. Dani and I are so different in that. Thanks for reviewing, and please continue to let me know what you think!**

 **kykyxstandler: Thank you! I really wanted Dani to be very distressed by her past behavior. I wanted the two of them to be kindred spirits in that way. As for his looks, I've been kind of on the fence about describing him. You find a lot in fanfiction that writers go crazy about describing these characters as like 'panty dropping hot' or stuff like that, lol. (Which he totally is, haha, but I didn't want that to be a basis for their relationship.) The best way to describe it is that it's not what Dani is paying attention to at the moment. She recognizes him as attractive, especially his eyes, but she's looking for someone to understand her, not someone to be with. As the story goes on, she'll start to notice more and more though. I hope that answers your question? Sorry, I kind of rambled. Thanks for reviewing, please continue to do so!**

 **That btch: Thank you so much! Your compliments mean a lot to me! I think this story is really helping me write. (mostly because I can't get this story out of my head, lol.) Please keep reading and let me know what you think, your review has made me very happy! :)**

 **angel897: Thank you! I was definitely be doing a chapter in Godric's pov. Please continue to review and let me know what you think! :)**

 **As Darkness takes over: Thanks, i'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far! When coming up with the concept for the story, and how I wanted to write it, I decided that I didn't want her to just outright hate her family. I wanted them to disagree and stuff, but I felt it would be too easy to just make her the victim. I'm glad I'm doing well with their relationship, it was something I've been really worried about. You've made me quite scared to feel your ire, lol, so I hope I can continue to write chapters you enjoy. Please continue to review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, but hey, this one is longer! See notes at bottom!**

 **WARNING: This chapter has attempted suicide in it. Please use discretion when reading.**

 **Moonbroch: A halo around the moon which presages an approaching storm.**

Steve and Sara were coming home tomorrow. This week had passed by far too fast, and not fast enough all at the same time. Days went by slowly and agonizingly, usually with me never leaving bed. Nights were filled with Godric. After that first night of leaving the basement, I managed to get him to come back to the house and spend time with me there every night. Tonight would be the same, though it would be the last. I didn't quite know how I would go see him once Steve was back, but I was sure I could make it work.

It was near sundown and I was just finishing setting up the theatre room. I'd set up our food (Tru Blood for him and a box of pizza for me) on the coffee table in front of one of the love seats. I had an array of DVD's waiting to be picked from, ranging from Thor to how to lose a guy in 10 days. Godric usually insisted I pick the movie, but I was determined to make him choose this time. Afterall, I still knew very little about him. I knew he was over two thousand years old and that he had two vampire children, but not very much else. He was always very elusive about who he was, and that was fine, I understood not wanting to open about painful past experiences. Still, I wanted to know something about him, even if it was what his favorite genre of movie was.

The only thing that alerted me to Godric's sudden presence was the slight brushing of air against my back. I turned, Godric standing in the doorway of the room patiently. I grinned at the sight of him, practically skipping my way over to him. "How was your daily rest?" I asked, grabbing his hand in mind and leading him into the room. Even though I had long since invited him into the house, and he always appeared in the doorway of whatever room I was in, he always waited for me to invite him in. It was almost like he still thought I was frightened by him, which I wasn't. Still, the thought that he cared enough to make sure I was comfortable with his presence made my chest fill with warmth.

"Uneventful." He gave me the same answer every time I asked that question. It was kind of like a dumb joke between us; he had once explained that sleeping during the day for vampires was more like 'being dead for the day'. It seemed odd to me, but I hadn't stopped asking the question regardless of this information.

I pulled him towards the sofa where I'd set up our stuff, and then made a motion of my hand sweeping towards the coffee table where the movies were. "Since this is the last night we get to do this, you pick the movie." I told him. He met my gaze with his mercury eyes, his expression hesitant. I crossed my arms and gave him a stubborn look. He sighed playfully at my stubbornness, and then moved his eyes to scan over the movies I'd laid out. He seems uninterested in most of the movies laid out, only eyeing each one for a second. Then, his eyes stop on a particular movie I have not watched since I was a child.

"The Princess bride," I murmured, picking up the dvd and smiling down at it fondly. It had been one of my favorite movies as a child, though I hadn't watched it in years. I'd put it out with the movies because of nostalgia, not actually expecting him to be interested in it. "Have you seen it before?" I asked him curiously. He shook his head.

"No, but I have heard of it before." He mentioned, sounding intrigued. I shrugged, smiling lightly. I opened the case and pulled out the disc. I moved towards the Tv and opened the player, placing the disc inside and starting the movie. I turned to him.

"I must warn you, you can't watch this movie without quoting it afterwards." The credits started, and I took a seat next to him, opening up the box of pizza and picking up a slice. Godric started on the bottle of Trublood. (though he always tried to convince me he wasn't hungry, I still made him drink them. A deal was a deal.) It didn't take long for the movie to start, and we watched in silence until the scene where Buttercup discovers who Westley is.

"She just throws herself down the hill after him?" He asked calmly, though he sounded thoroughly confused. I shrugged, setting down the crust of my unfinished pizza on the coffee table.

"She just found out she threw her soul mate down a hill." I answered, glancing at his face. He truly looked puzzled by Buttercup's actions, his lips pulled together in a frown and his brows drawn together. I fought down my smile.

"Wouldn't it have made more sense to take the paths down the hill?" He replied.

"Maybe," I hummed, and caught his eye. "Love makes people…" I trailed off, trying to find the right word for it.

"Irrational?" He offered. I shook my head, laughing slightly at his response. It seemed to be a very vampire thing to say.

"Bold." I corrected in offering. He looked at me like he wanted me to elaborate. "Have you never been in love?" I asked. His frown deepened, and he shook his head.

"The only people I've ever loved are my children, even then, the word doesn't seem quite...correct." He answered carefully.

"Well, I suppose love does make people irrational, but I've always found that to just make the feeling more beautiful." I murmured thoughtfully. He sent me a look, lip quirking up by my statement.

"Explain?" He asked gently. I leaned back against the couch, humming to myself as I got comfortable and thought about it. It was hard to explain love, especially when you've never actually been 'in' love. Still, I think I had a close enough concept of the feeling to explain it, and the loss of it.

"I just imagine it's a powerful feeling. For a person to be so overcome by love for another that it makes them bold… To kill and die for a person other than yourself. It just seems to be an amazing way to live, you know? Lots of people will tell you it's an awful way to live actually, but I've never thought that way...even before. I just...I see it in color. Just an array of fireworks and a garden full of exotic flowers. It may be overpowering, but god, your life would just be filled with beauty." I'd gone off on a rant. Recognizing my blunder, I coughed into my hand, trying to hide my blush. I needed to turn the conversation around onto him, now. "Do...vampires not feel things like that?" I asked curiously.

"...I suppose we can, or at the very least that we could." He seemed as thoughtful as I on the subject, and he didn't seem bothered by my ramblings at all. "Vampires live for so long that I don't imagine we feel any need to desire someone so much. We have forever." He was so quiet, it was almost like he was whispering. I wondered if perhaps I had upset him, as if my words could mindlessly cut so deep into such an ancient creature.

"Humans only have so long to love someone." I whispered in response, leaning forward so I could see him more clearly. He looked lost in thought, and I didn't think he had heard me. I grabbed his hand, and he stiffened, suddenly coming back to the room. He looked to me expectantly.

"Did I make you sad?" I asked quietly. He relaxed, and shook his head, giving me one of his gentle smiles.

"No." He answered simply. I nodded. He returned his attention to the movie, and I tried to as well, but quickly found myself feeling anxious. I was still holding his hand, and so I held it closer to me, cradling it with my other hand. I began to play with his fingers as a way to soothe myself. He didn't seem to mind either, his gaze focused solely ahead on the tv.

The movie went on, to Westley being captured by Humperdink and tortured. I couldn't actually tell if Godric was all that interested in the movie, but he was watching the screen. I had a feeling he just humored me sometimes, watching movies with me because I enjoyed it. Still, even though I wanted him to enjoy the movies too, the sentiment warmed my heart. I smiled to myself, running my fingers over the lines of his palm. I traced the cool skin, curling his fingers and brushing my thumb over his knuckles.

I had the sudden urge to brush my lips across his cool skin, to discover what it would feel like. Would he feel cold against my lips? Would his skin be smooth and hard, like marble? Without thinking, I brought his hand up, lowering my head to press my lips against his knuckles. He suddenly went rigid, his head snapping to look over at me.

Some sense seemed to come back to me. I flushed, dropping his hand and giving a sheepish smile. "Sorry." I murmured, shaking my head and trying to fight off the awkwardness with a laugh. I looked up to find his eyes watching me, searching my face with a fathomless expression. The strength of his gaze had me squirming and I gulped, giving another small laugh in hopes it would diffuse the tension. I turned my head towards the tv after that didn't work. His hand came up abruptly, resting gently against my cheek. The sudden movement made me jump in place, my heart hammering in my ear.

He gently turned my face back to his. He was still wearing that unreadable expression, but it was gentler now, probably in the hopes of not scaring me off. His demeanor reminded me that of a person approaching a wounded rabbit. The brush of his hand against my cheek was nothing but a whisper of a touch, barely there at all. Still, the touch had adrenaline racing through my veins, though I couldn't tell with what. Fear? No, I didn't fear Godric, at least not anymore. It's also hard to be scared of someone that can kill you when you don't fear death.

"Don't be sorry." He sighed finally, brushing his thumb against the sensitive skin under my eye. His touch was so gentle and careful, like he was terrified he would hurt me with the slightest pressure or movement. The single thought was heart-warming. Here was a being who had lived for two thousand years, touching me as if I were made of glass. He watched me a few seconds longer, as if considering something. He seemed to decide, brushing his thumb against my cheek once more and then letting his hand drop.

…

"Aw, Darlin' I am so happy to see you!" Sarah squealed. She raced out of the van before it had even finished parking, racing across the grass to get to me. It was early morning, around nine, and I'd been waiting on the porch for their return. I knew that Steve dealt with a lot of my lazing around and not leaving my room, but he would expect me to greet him when he returned from a week long trip. It was what my parents would expect.

Sarah practically threw herself at me, throwing her arms around my shoulders and pulling me tightly against her. I heaved as she forced the air from my lungs, and then laughed. I patted her back, and then pulled back from her hold. "It's good to see you too, Sarah." I responded, and I was. A part of me had missed the last of my family. They drove me crazy and were terribly ignorant, but they were still my family. She grinned at me brightly, and then turned when another door slammed shut.

Two people started walking towards the house. The first was Steve, obviously, but the second was someone I did not know. The closer he got, the more I started to think he was familiar, but I still couldn't quite place a name to a face. "Danielle, you remember Jason? We met him at the banquet in Louisiana?" Steve indicated towards the handsome blonde man besides him. The way Steve's eyes sparkled looking at him made me think he might be fighting off some feelings for the man. Unwittingly, of course. Steve was as unaware of his own sexual desires as Sarah was of reality.

"It's nice to see you again, Jason." I took his outstretched hand, returning his smile to the best of my ability. I didn't like new people as much as I used to, but I could still fake as if I did, to some extent.

"Ah, you too Danielle. Steve and Sarah talk 'bout you a lot. Say you're a smart girl, all science-y and stuff." He responded politely. I shrugged.

"Well I could probably recite the periodic table to you backwards, but I hardly think that makes a person smart,just knowledgeable." I was mostly being honest. As a child, I'd always had a good memory. By no means eidetic, but it was fairly good. So, I retained information easily. It helped that I took an interest in Science, so I considered myself knowledgeable on Chemistry and Physics. I didn't consider being knowledgeable technically 'smart' though. Though I certainly didn't think I was stupid, I just didn't imagine I was really worthy of praise for the talent.

"Well I know I certainly couldn't do that." He laughed, scratching the back of his head. I shrugged, glancing between Sarah and Steve playfully.

"I'm sure Steve and Sarah exaggerated my abilities." That was about all of the socializing I could do. I could already hear my bed calling to me, seductively listing all of the reasons why I should crawl back into it. My smile dropped, and I looked between Steve and Sarah. "Do you need me for anything else?" I asked. Immediately, their faces dropped. The two of them shared a look, having a silent conversation I couldn't figure out.

"Actually, we wanted to go out to dinner tonight. What do you say, Dani? We can go to Marlow's, your favorite." Steve enticed. I knew that despite his persuasive tone, I didn't really have a choice in going. Steve only ever offered we go out to dinner when he had something to announce, or he wanted to have a serious conversation. Whichever it was, I didn't think I'd enjoy it.

"I'll be ready at five?" I offered, trying not to sound tired. Steve would only take offense if I sounded resigned. He grinned brightly, and went on about how he excited he was to be back home and get started on some projects. I didn't bother asking what those projects were, because I probably wouldn't care. I headed back inside and lounged around in my room, satisfied that I'd done my job in greeting them.

Five o'clock was coming all too soon, and at four I realized I needed to get up and change. I begrudgingly got out of bed and took a quick shower, changing into one of the few of my vintage dresses I still liked. It was a yellow sun dress that hit my knees and hugged my waist. It was simple and comfortable. I paired it with simple white heels and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. I forewent makeup and headed downstairs fifteen minutes early.

"You look lovely, Dani!" Sarah cooed, rushing over to hug me for the second time that day. I loved her, but I wasn't a fan of her aggressive hugging habits. I thanked her quickly and turned to see Steve and Jason enter the kitchen. They were laughing and joking about something, seeming to be the best of friends. Steve wore his one million watts smile, turning to face Sarah and I.

"Ladies! Shall we head out?" He asked. We nodded and the four of us headed out of the house together, Sarah and I taking seats next to each other in the back of the car while Steve and Jason got to sit up front. The two boys continued to talk, mostly about stuff I didn't really have an interest in. About halfway through the ride Sarah turned to me, smiling sweetly.

"It looks like your alone time has really done wonders for you." She raised a hand, tracing her fingers through my ponytail. "Your hair is shinier and well, you got a healthy look about you." What Sarah meant was that I didn't look as gaunt as I had before. The deal with Godric about eating together helped me keep up a better diet. I still wasn't back to my original weight, but wasn't completely skin and bones anymore.

"I've been feeling a bit better." I admitted. No one needed to know I was feeling better because of Godric. That would just cause a whole bunch of problems I didn't want to deal with.

"Well you certainly look it." Sarah complemented, pinching my cheek playfully. We soon pulled into the parking lot of Marlow's, the best Burger place in all of Dallas, and that's saying something considering we lived in Texas. Despite my lack of appetite lately, I couldn't help my mouth watering as we walked through the double doors leading inside the food joint. As frequent customers we were greeted by name by the hostess Charlotte, and quickly seated at our favorite booth.

Sarah crawled into the seat next to mine, Steve and Jason taking the opposite side. A waitress, one I was unfamiliar with, approached the table and took drink orders. After that, Steve immediately launched into a new topic of conversation with Jason. Sarah and I spoke occasionally, but I wasn't really up for chatting. I had a feeling I was going to need my energy for whatever Steve wanted to talk about.

Fortunately, he at least waited until we'd finished our entrees. It was then that the air at our table became tense. Sarah and Steve shared a look, and then both of them glanced at me. Jason looked lost, but I suspected that wasn't unusual for him. I sat up straight, angling my chin up and waiting for the lecture or scolding I was about to get.

"Dani," Steve started. He chanced another glance at Sarah. "You know I love you, and I know that things have been difficult since the car crash. Sarah has convince me to give you some time to recover, but we've talked about it. We think it's time for you to start participating in life again." Steve finished off his peace, and Silence engulfed the table.

"We were thinking you could sing at Church next week." Sarah interjected, to end the awkward pause in conversation. "You haven't sang with the choir since the wreck, and we were thinking maybe you could even do a solo." She offered, trying not to let her optimistic tone drop when my facial expression didn't change.

I had known this would come at some point, so it didn't surprise me that this was the topic of our conversation. Still, I had been dreading it since the very beginning. They wanted me to be return to my old self, to get over the death and destruction I saw.

I couldn't. I would not let go of my grief. I couldn't explain it, to Sarah or Steve, or even Godric, but my grief felt like it was the only thing keeping me whole. It felt like the second I let it go, I would blow away like dirt in the wind.

I tried to control the irrational anger I felt, I tried so hard, but I couldn't stop the shaking of my hands. I set down my glass as gently as I could, trying to keep the emotions running rampant inside of me contained.

"Steve, maybe-" Sarah started, noticing the way I started to tremble. Steve cut her off.

"I know it's hard sugarpie, but you can't let sadness hold onto you forever. You can work with me, leading the church and fighting vampires, one at a time."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I slammed my hands down on the table, so loud that several heads turned to stare in our direction. I narrowed my gaze on my brother, fixing him with the coldest glare I could muster.

"Fighting vampires, right?" I seethed, clenching my jaw so tightly it hurt. "You mean _killing_ vampires. Like the one you have locked up in the church's basement?" I hadn't meant to say that, but the words poured out of like the crashing of a river, and I couldn't control it. Steve had the gall to look at me in surprise.

"Wh-how-how did you know about that?" He demanded, his own tone turning angry.

"I went down there looking for Dad's old sermons. I saw him. He was sitting in a cage. What are you? Are you a barbarian, Steve? We don't lock people in cages!" My voice raised pitch with every word, until I was shouting. Steve stood up quickly, glaring down at me heatedly.

"Be quiet." He hissed at me. I stood as well, fists clenched at my sides.

"No!" I yelled. "You are ignorant, and filled with so much hatred! I can't stand it! All I hear you talking about is how evil vampires are and how much you hate them-Hate is a sin, Steve!" Steve's nostrils flared, a murderous expression crossing his normally cheery features. He stood out from the booth and grabbed hold of my arm. He gripped my arm tightly and began to half drag me outside of the building.

"What in tarnation do you think you're doing?" Steve yelled as soon as we were safely outside the restaurant.

"Finally telling you the truth!" I retorted, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"You listen here, Danielle Nicole Newlin, you are my little sister and I am your guardian, and you do not talk to me that way! Secondly, hating what god hates is not a sin, and god hates vampires!"

"Why would he allow them to exist if he hated them so much?" I hissed back at him.

"Because it is our job as his loyal servants to eradicate them from the earth. It is our duty to our lord." I stared at Steve, unsure of how to respond to that lunacy. Was he serious? I couldn't tell if he actually believed his own bullshit or not. It certainly seemed like it, and that was perhaps even more terrifying than anything. "And that vampire in the basement is none of your concern! He's an abomination, they all are. I can't believe you would defend them after they killed our family, they almost killed you!" Spit was flying from lips now, his voice above shouting and now hitting screaming.

"You're ridiculous!" I threw my hands up in the air. "Aren't you tired of hating things? 'Cause I am. I am so sick and tired of everything, but especially that! And, I'm tired of going to church, and singing songs, and wearing silly little dresses! I'm tired of having nightmares and feeling exhausted all of the damn time! I'm tired of everything!" I was screaming now too, though my voice was starting to break. I rapidly blinked back tears. I would not cry, no way in hell. Not in front of him. Steve stormed up to me, pointing his finger in my face.

"You are grounded, young lady! You will not leave the house except for church for a month!" He then pointed towards the restaurant, gesturing for me to walk back inside. I took a step backward, trying and failing to blink back more tears.

"Fine." I answered, swallowing thickly. More tears fell. "You can ground me. I don't care anymore." I turned and ran.

Steve called out after me, yelling and screaming about how much trouble I was in, and how father would be disappointed in me. I didn't care. I was overwhelmed by this feeling of stark realization. Nothing was going to change. This was my life now. Perhaps it was my punishment. I would forever be sad and misunderstood by everyone around me. Somehow the thought made me feel...numb.

It was stifling.

If this was my punishment for being a bad person, I deserved it. Still, it was unbearable. I wasn't strong enough, and even if I was, I wouldn't want to be. It's too painful, too lonely.

Somehow, I found myself miles away from Marlow's, in Abbey Park. It was the park nearest to my house and the church. I used to play there as a kid with Steve. My parents would watch, talk about whatever was on their minds at the time as Steve would be the overprotective big brother. Being ten years older than me, he had felt like it was his job to protect me from any wound. That stopped around the time he became an adult. Our lives seemed to become lead by pretenses, all wrapped up in the fantasy that God loved us and that everything was right in the world. Things had been simpler back then, as it usually is when you're close-minded.

The sun was hanging low on the horizon, and I had to imagine it was nearing nine. Steve and Sarah must be looking for me. I couldn't find it in myself to care. Let them worry, if they even were.

The park was mostly empty, only a few passersby still lingering. I approached the rusty old playground seated nearing the middle of the large park. I sat down upon the swing, drawing back and forth slowly. I watched the sunset, letting my mind drift back and forth between my thoughts. No matter where my thoughts went, I couldn't get rid of the sense of emptiness centered in my heart.

I sat for hours, until the sky was dark, the only light being the lamp posts from the streets. The park was long since deserted. The only noise was the wind making gentle waves of the lake in the center of the park. The lake was perhaps one of the most protected lakes in Texas. It was completely pure of trash or pollutants, and people could actually be fined for tossing in any garbage.

It was beautiful. It was so dark, but I could still see the reflection of the moon on the water. It was so...peaceful. I was jealous. I wanted to be the lake, to be clear and pure, and peaceful. To be something real and tangible, but not be...me. To not have thoughts or feelings or people to judge me. The thought seemed ludicrous, and that wasn't lost on me. It was crazy to be jealous of a lake, of something that wasn't living, but I was. To exist without pain was everything I wanted.

I stood from the swing and approached the bridge over the lake connecting the two sides of the park. The bridge was fairly large and high up, the very center of the bridge being at least ten feet above the surface of the water. I stood at the top of the bridge, watching the gentle waves below. The wind was cool, but it didn't bother me. I was enjoying the rare peace I was experiencing.

The bridge was high above the lake. If I were to jump from here, I would certainly die, whether by the fall or drowning. I imagined I wouldn't even feel how cold the water was. I'd probably be unconscious from the fall, wouldn't even feel myself drowning. I could do it, it would be so quick. I could die like I was supposed to that night over a month ago…

My feet started to move without my permission. I began to climb the wooden fence separating me from the water. I climbed, one foot after the other, until I stood at the very top of the fence. The wind blew gently against my chilled skin, almost as if it were pushing me towards the fall.

I closed my eyes, and let my body fall.

Godric:

He'd felt her pain. The overwhelming feeling of desperation and sadness, the devastating loneliness that consumed her. He felt it as if it were his own pain, though two thousand years had taught him to learn the difference between the two. He hadn't realized what she was about to do though. Not until her body started to fall, and her pain was replaced with two distinctly contradictory feelings; the first was fear. The feeling was so powerful it hit him like a punch to the gut, and it sent him flying to his feet. She was in danger. Perhaps she had run into a vampire or some human predator. He didn't know, but he knew he had to help her.

The second feeling stopped him in his tracks. The fear was quickly soothed by an emotion that was strange to him; almost like acceptance. Did she believe her situation was so helpless that she had resigned herself to death. He was confused.

It all made sense when she hit the water. He could feel the icy chill as though he had fallen with her. The stark realization of what she had done sent him into a frenzy. He couldn't quite decide which emotion to settle on; the burning anger coiling in his gut was powerful, and it certainly demanded to be felt. The icy wave of fear that crawled through his veins was surprising, but even stronger than the anger. It was the feeling of desperation that made him rip the door of his cage off its hinges though.

It was an all consuming feeling. Every other emotion had a way of targeting a certain part of his body, like anger in his gut or hunger in his throat. The desperate need to get to her before it was too late had no center. It coursed throughout his body like an electric current. It made him run so fast his feet hardly touched the ground. It was so intense that he was sure if he were human it would have made him stagger back like he had been pushed.

Their connection was strong enough that he could pinpoint her exact location. She was at a park not far from the church. A lake sat in the center of the lush green hills, and a bridge had been built over its center to make getting around the park easier. That was where she had jumped. He wasted no more time taking in his surroundings, and jumped into the water.

She was fading. He had arrived quickly, but humans could not hold their breath for long. He searched the murky water, finding himself thankful for the first time in decades that he was a vampire. If he wasn't he wouldn't be able to see as clearly or feel her presence in the water. She was drifting downward to the bottom of the lake, eyes closed as she welcomed her fate. Godric would not accept that.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and secured her body close to his. He propelled them through the water and up towards the surface. When they hit air Godric flew them out of the water and up onto the bridge, lying her limp body on the wood gently. Her heart thumped weakly, clinging to life though she was not breathing.

With no knowledge of CPR or any other idea of how to save her, Godric unsheathed his fangs and bit into his wrist. Blood welled at the bite, and he pressed his wound to her mouth, prying open her lips to allow the blood to flow into her mouth.

At first, there was nothing.

Abruptly Danielle jerked, her eyes snapping open and pushing Godric's wrist away from her mouth. She coughed out water onto the bridge, gasping and heaving. Godric nearly sighed in relief. She was alive. Danielle looked to Godric, eyes wide and lips blue. She was shivering violently, clutching her arms around herself. Her soaked flimsy dress did little to protect her from cold. Godric wished he could provide her some warmth.

"W-what d-did you d-d-do?" She stuttered. Godric watched her expression closely, not sure what she was asking. Her eyes narrowed at his confusion, and she pressed her hand against his shoulder and shoved him angrily. "I-I w-wanted to d-die! W-why? You kn-know what it-it's like!" She shouted the best she could with a hoarse throat, shoving against his shoulder again.

"You're young. It is not your time." He answered her calmly. Inside, the fear he felt was quickly fading and his anger was taking control. She had tried to kill herself, and she would have succeeded if he had not felt her. He wanted to yell at her, grab her by the shoulders and shake her and ask her why she was ready to die when she had lived so little. He did none of those things.

"T-that's not for you to de-decide!" She yelled, eyes fierce despite the pallor of her skin and the violent shivering racking her body. Tears started to build in her eyes. She reached out, grabbing hold of his soaked cotton shirt and meeting his gaze. "I wanted to die!" She tried to shake him, but he was an immovable object. She swayed in her spot, and he had a second of warning before her eyes closed and she fell against his shoulder.

He sighed, speaking a few choice words in his native language. He wound a hand into her wet hair, his other hand gripping his waist gently. He pulled her closer, letting her limp body rest against him.

"Godric! I've found you!" His focus on Danielle had kept him from sensing his daughter. He turned to face Nora, keeping Danielle clutched against him. His progeny had eyes alight with joy, but they were quickly filled with scrutiny as she took in the situation before her. She frowned, looking between Godric and then Danielle. Her eyes lit up with recognition. "I knew I smelled you on her! It was so faint though, I couldn't tell…" She trailed off unsurely. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, I'm just so happy that you are safe father."

"What are you doing here, my child?" Godric asked. He gathered Danielle against his chest and stood up to face Nora. Nora frowned again.

"Looking for you. Eric called me after Isabel told him you were missing. He told me he would take care of it, but I was worried about you. I've been searching Dallas for you for a week now." She explained softly. Godric shook his head.

"You must leave, Nora." He told her. Nora's face fell.

"But-" Godric approached her, cradling Danielle with one hand so he could reach up and place a hand against her cheek. He leaned towards her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"As your maker, I command you to leave Dallas and tell no one you saw me." He ordered, stepping back from Nora.

"Please at least tell me that you are safe, Godric." She pleaded, fighting the pull of his command. He smiled smally.

"I am safe. You must go, daughter." Nora still looked reluctant to leave, but the command of her maker was too powerful to ignore. With one final, meaningful look at Godric, she turned to ran.

Godric turned back and took off in flight, travelling the small distance to Danielle's home. The lights in the house were off, making it easy for Godric to enter the house undetected. He moved quickly up the stairs up to her room. Her room was dark and cold, and Godric frowned. He wasn't sure, but he believed the cold could cause humans to become ill, and she was already covered in wet clothing.

He set her down on the bed, keeping her leaning against his side. She would surely become sick if he left her in the soaked dress. He found the zipper on the back of her dress and pulled it down. The dress loosened around her shoulders, the straps falling down her arms. He peeled the dress from her body and threw it to the floor. He left her wet underclothes and picked up and placed her under the thick covers of her bed. He tucked her in, pushing her wet hair to the side and out of her face. Color was slowly returning to her face, but she was still shivering lightly. He wished there was more he could do, but he could feel the sun rising and he didn't know what else to do.

He brushed his fingers across her chilled cheek, and pressed a kiss against her temple. Reluctantly, he was forced to flee the house and return to the basement of the church.

 **...**

 **Sorry for the long wait! I had to update my other story Two Souls first, and then I've been planning a trip and so I've been focused on that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was fun (and also difficult) to write. Now, I'm super tired so responses will be short this chapter, but please know I appreciate them very much!**

 **Reviews:**

 **wikked: Thanks so much! Glad you're enjoying the story! Hope this chapter didn't disappoint! Yeah, chapters in the basement are more sparse, and will continue to be. She will interract with Jason more, though she won't really take part in the training as that's not really her storyline. I have a lot planned though so hope you enjoy!**

 **kykyxstandler: Yep, that's Nora, as I revealed this chapter! :) I'm glad you recognized her! Thanks for reviewing, please let me know what you think of this chapter!**

 **permisable: Glad you enjoyed! :)**

 **angel897: Thanks for reviewing! I think you might be right. :) Also, she will meet Nan later and the two will NOT get along, haha. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lacuna: A blank space. A missing part.**

" _Is she alive?"_

" _Barely."_

" _What will you do?"_

" _There is no choice. I must save her."_

Though I clung to the dialogue of my dreams, I was shaken awake. Sarah leaned over me, clutching my shoulders in her hands as she spoke my name repeatedly. I blinked several times, fighting off the grogginess of sleep. My limbs felt heavy and my body protested as I forced myself to sit up.

"Young Lady! Do you know how much trouble you are in?" Sarah shrieked, and I winced. She was so loud. I groaned, reaching up a hand to rub the sleep from my eyes. It wasn't working. All I wanted to do was fall back into my bed and sleep. "Steve is furious with your behavior, and so am I! You better-are you okay?" Sarah's tone changed mid-sentence as I fell back against my pillows, my tired limbs no longer able to hold my weight. Her eyes went from angry to concerned in a millisecond. She reached out her hand, pressing the back of it to my forehead. Her eyes widened and she felt my cheeks and neck. "You're burning up. What did you do last night?" She asked.

I turned over onto my side, cuddling deeper into the bed. "Lake." I muttered grumpily. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? I wanted to sleep.

"You swam in a lake?" Sarah sounded absolutely appalled. I ignored her, closing my eyes and letting my consciousness drift off.

…

Turns out, jumping in a cold lake in the middle of the night could have bad repercussions. Not that I had been planning to stick around for those repercussions. Still, I was almost glad I had them. It saved me from both Sarah and Steve's anger. When my fever hit 103, they even considered taking me to the hospital. Luckily, all it seemed I needed was a day of rest. I woke up the next day feeling better than ever, my fever broken.

Sadly, that meant I would get the earful of a lifetime today. That didn't sound very fun at all. I looked over at my bedside table, and it wasn't even seven yet. Steve and Sarah were usually up at eight, which gave me plenty of time to escape. I tiptoed out of bed and around my room, disappearing into my closet to change and then into the bathroom. I got ready quickly, slipped on a pair of flats, and escaped out of my room.

All was quiet in the house. I took the stairs carefully, praying silently that Steve and Sarah were still sleeping. Once I made it down the stairs I stopped in the dining room where Sarah left her purse. I opened up the expensive leather bag and pulled out her wallet, and grabbed a few twenties. I stuffed them in my back pocket and then snapped the purse shut and put it back in its place. I moved back out into the main hall, towards the front door.

"Going somewhere?" I froze. Turning mechanically, I found Jason sitting in the kitchen. He looked fresh out of bed, his blonde hair still a mop on his head. He had a mug of coffee in his hand. He grinned at me playfully, waving at me with his free hand. "I reckon you should stay here until Steve and Sarah wake up. They been worried about you." He took a sip of his coffee, and then set it down on the table.

I shook my head. "The second they see I'm not sick anymore, I'm going to spend the entire day getting the stink eye and lecture after lecture. I'd rather not." Jason tisked in response, shaking his head and standing to meet me.

"I get it. I grew up with a sister, and she just loved getting on my case about stuff. But that's what family does. We get mad at each other because we love each other." I knew that he was right, to an extent. Siblings did fight, especially in high stress situations. But, Steve…He didn't see it. It was like he was blind to my suffering, or that he chose to ignore it. He was the only family I had left, and I couldn't even turn to him with my pain. And if I did, he would just tell me to pray.

"Not Steve." I answered. "He just…" I sighed and shook my head. I looked up to meet Jason's eyes. "It's hard to explain. Just, if they ask where I am, tell them I went to my follow up doctors appointment. It's at Nine anyway…" I trailed off. It wasn't a good enough reason for leaving, but it would have to do.

"I won't stop you." Jason said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'll let em' know, but I don't think they'll be happy." I nodded,silently agreeing with his assessment. I gave Jason a grateful look and then grabbed my keys off their hook and hurried out the door.

I drove off faster than I should have, taking off into the town. I decided first to stop for breakfast, taking my time to finish off the plate of pancakes until it was nearing nine. I paid the bill once it was time and stepped out of the restaurant, checking my phone. I had several voicemails and text messages from both Steve and Sarah, but I doubted either of them would come to my doctors appointment to reprimand me for leaving. They'd wait until I got home to chew me out.

The doctor's office wasn't far from the restaurant, and I arrived ten minutes before the appointment. I checked in and then took a seat to wait.

Doctor Hale was probably one of the nicest people I'd ever met. She was a thin middle-aged woman with frizzy brown hair and spectacles that reminded me of Professor Trelawney from Harry Potter. She always greeted me with a kind smile and welcomed me into the clinic with polite questions about how my life was going.

"How do you feel?" She asked as she tapped on my knee to check my reflexes. My leg jumped at the tap, and I shrugged in response.

"Fine. I was a bit sick yesterday, but I'm better today." I answered. She nodded along, testing my other knee and then setting down the tool. She pulled out the stethoscope and pressed it against my heart. "No problems from the accident. My arm even healed remarkably fast." I admitted. She nodded again.

"Well your heart sounds good." She responded, taking a step back. She looked me over, attempting to find any sign of pain or illness. Her eyes scrunched up when she couldn't find any. She shook her head. "It's incredible. A month and a half ago you were in the worst car accident I've ever seen. You walked out with a broken arm, mild concussion, and a few scratches. Completely unheard of." She murmured to herself.

"Maybe I was just in the right position in the car?" I offered. Dr. Hale hummed.

"Maybe." She didn't sound convinced. I raised an eyebrow, settling back onto the table and crossing my legs underneath me.

"You don't think so?" I asked curiously. Dr. Hale looked up at me hesitantly, biting her lip.

"Maybe it was just a miracle, sweetheart. Perhaps it just wasn't your time." She offered kindly. I narrowed my eyes, feeling suspicion swelling in my gut.

"What? You can tell me, Dr. Hale. I can handle it." I prompted her hopefully. My own recovery stunned me as well, though I tried just to think of it as dumb luck. If she had a medical reason, I wanted to hear it.

"Well…" She trailed off, clicking her fingers nervously. Finally, she sighed in resignation. "Are you sure you can handle it?" She asked me seriously. I nodded my agreement. She approached, taking a seat in her stool and watching me carefully. "The truth is, out of your family in the car, you were in the best position for where the car hit, but with the way the car rolled and hit into the lamp post, you still should've had much worse injuries. Internal bleeding, broken ribs, at the very least. It's a miracle you even survived at all."

"So, what's your theory?" I asked eagerly, leaning forward. Dr. Hale laughed to fight off nerves.

"It's not something that should leave this room." She told me. I nodded again.

"I promise." I answered her. She pulled off her glasses, rubbing the bridge of her nose. After several seconds, she put her glasses back on and looked up at me again.

"It's a taboo, but there are some doctors who will use V to heal patients they don't think will make it."

I sat in stunned silence for several long seconds. V? As in, Vampire blood? I didn't even know Vampire blood could heal people. "Is that a real thing?" I asked, feeling the need to fill the silence. She nodded gravely.

"I don't personally approve of it, but I understand why some doctors would do it." She answered. "No one wants to watch a young girl with her whole life ahead of her, die." She added on quietly. I nodded along, but inside I was confused. I was conscious at the hospital. I don't remember getting fed or injected with any red liquids. Besides, I already felt much better while at the hospital. Maybe in the Ambulance? I was mostly unconscious on the ride to the hospital. But, where would an EMT get vamp blood?

I walked out of the doctor's office feeling puzzled.

That night, I considered going to see Godric. My memories of the last time I saw him were fuzzy, but I understood that he'd pulled me from the water. I didn't knew whether I was angry with him or not. I certainly felt bitter, and sad, and...disappointed. I'd jumped into the lake with the intention of dying. I was ready to go, and it hadn't even mattered what came afterwards. Heaven, hell, some form of reincarnation, whatever it was, it didn't mean anything. Anything would have been better at that point.

I was still frazzled by it all. On top of all of my other emotions, a part of me just felt shocked. I'd actually jumped. I'd considered Suicide many times after the accident, but I didn't think I'd ever do it. I never thought I'd hit that point.

I decided not to go see Godric. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't even know where to start. Mostly, I just didn't want to cry in front of him. I didn't want him to think of me as pitiful, and I was stronger than that anyway.

The time came when I finally had to return home. The pit of dread in my stomach threatened to send me running with my tail between my legs just as I approached the front door. The second I turned the handle, the door was flung open. Sarah stood at the door, hand on her hip and tapping her foot. I smiled sheepishly.

"It's midnight." She told me testily, and then glanced behind her at the stairwell. She turned back to look at me. "Steve is already sleeping." She hissed at me. 'Of Course he is,' I wanted to scoff back at her. Steve didn't care enough to search for me the night I'd run off, and he hadn't bothered to even wait up for me tonight. He was my only family left, and he didn't even act like he cared about me at all.

The thought stung more than I cared to admit.

"I know, I'm sorry. Can we...please, can we just not do this tonight? I'm tired." I pleaded with her. Her cold glare softened slightly. Sarah sighed, brushing a hand through her tall blonde mane, giving me a look that still bordered on stern.

"Fine, we will talk about this tomorrow. Steve would just be in a terrible mood if we woke him. But, Danielle, this behavior has to stop. You're worrying us all sick." Sarah pulled me into a hug, and I tried to swallow down my guilt. I wasn't so self-absorbed that I couldn't even recognize what my behavior must do to Sarah. I felt bad for worrying her.

I pulled back, looking up at Sarah. "I'm sorry." I whispered quietly, meeting her gaze to let her know I meant it. "This house, it's suffocating. Every part of it just-" I cut off, refusing to go further. If I talked any further, she would hear my voice break. Sarah seemed to catch onto my pain anyway though. She wrapped her arms around me again, hugging me tightly against her.

"I swear to you that this won't be forever. This pain, this suffering, it will all go away. That's why Steve and I want you to get back into church activities. If you seek out the Lord, he will heal your pain." I almost groaned at Sarah's attempt at cheering me up, but I managed to hold it back. I appreciated the sentiment, but religion just wasn't the way to do it at the moment.

"Thanks, Sarah. Can I go to bed now? I'm really tired." I hinted none too subtly at my exhaustion. Sarah nodded, pressing a kiss against my hair and then stepped aside, letting me inside of the house. I trudged up the stairs to bed, changing into whatever nightgown lied on the floor, and then crawling into bed.

…

What...what was going on? My eyes didn't want to open. I could smell smoke and gasoline, and hear the distant sound of sirens wailing. Where…

I remembered abruptly. The accident, the street lamp, the vampires.

Mom. Dad. Bethany.

Against my will, I started to cry. Why? Why? Why was this happening? Were they really dead? Was I dying? I felt like I was dying. Everything hurt… I couldn't feel my legs, and it hurt to breathe...I must be dying. You couldn't feel like this and not be.

"Shh...shh...I will heal you…" A soft voice spoke, snapping me out of my internal suffering. I forced my eyes open, but they barely cracked open. A boy my age, maybe a year older, was leaning over me. I was still on the road, but I was no longer twisted around the wreckage of the car. My head laid on the strange boys knees, a gentle hand combing through my hair.

He had short cropped hair that was a light brown. His skin was shockingly pale, and absentmindedly I also realized his touch was cold. He had beautiful bone structure that made him look like he was carved from stone. Then, his eyes. They were blue and gray and silver, just like mercury. Mercury eyes.

"You're beautiful." I breathed the words out in a hoarse whisper, the taste of copper still on my tongue. His mercury eyes softened, staring down into my own. The hand stroking my hair came down to stroke against my cheek, his fingers tracing light patterns underneath my eye. His touch was so kind, and so gentle. Who was he? "Are you an angel?" I had to ask. Surely I was dying and this angel had come down from heaven to comfort me. Would he take me back to heaven with him? Would I be with Bethany, and mom and dad? The mere thought made me relax against him. Dying didn't seem so scary anymore.

"I am not, but I can grant you life. Would you like to live?" He asked softly. Live? I could live? I looked from side to side, taking in the destruction once more. There was a woman I did not know standing a few feet away, watching our interaction. I could not make out her features, but I knew she was beautiful. Like him. They must be angels.

"You're not angels?" I asked, and then nearly choked on my own blood. My stomach contracted painfully in on itself, and I turned to the side as I began to cough violently. The angel's hands were there, holding me so I did not fall. I spat blood onto the pavement, and then cried out at the pain in my ribs. Why was this happening? This wasn't fair!

"Take this." The angel turned me over so my head was rested in his lap again. He held his wrist to my mouth, and I opened instinctively. Warm, coppery liquid poured into my mouth. At first I choked on the liquid, instantly recognizing it as something foreign. As the pain in my body rapidly began to fade, I stopped fighting.

He was an angel. He was giving me life.

Feeling began to return to my legs. My ribs stopped hurting, and I could breathe normally. The fuzzy feeling in my head began to fade ever so slowly, and I was feeling stronger with every gulp of liquid I swallowed. I would've drank the liquid forever, so long as he let me, but he pulled away all too abruptly.

I reached out for his fleeing wrist. I needed to continue drinking, I needed it as much as I needed to breathe air. Sadly, I was still weak. The angel pulled his arm to his side, and gently lowered my head onto the ground. I briefly recognized the sirens that had been so far away, sounded much closer now.

"I must go now. The paramedics are not far off." He promised. He moved to stand, and I grabbed his shirt in a panic. He stopped, looking down to meet my gaze. I didn't know what to say. Thank you? That seemed lackluster.

"I will live?" I asked, though I knew that I would. He smiled softly at me, and nodded once.

"You will live." He stood, sending me one last fleeting look, and then he disappeared before my very eyes.

I heard voices calling out to me, but I felt sleep luring me in. I closed my eyes, and let darkness wash over me.

I woke at first feeling strange. I could not decide if my dream was a memory, or some story i'd made up to fill in the blanks of my memory. Afterall, I had just talked with the doctor about vampire blood…

But it felt real.

Despite my desire to stay in bed and ruminate on my dream, Steve came barging in at seven AM. His face was red and I couldn't get a word in as he spent the next ten minutes yelling at me. Most of it was incomprehensible, but I got the gist. Mom and dad would be disappointed, I wasn't acted the way jesus wanted me to act, I needed to get a grip, blah blah blah, and I'm grounded till graduation.

It seems Steve hadn't gotten the message that I couldn't care less.

He left shortly after, storming off and slamming my bedroom door closed behind him. I wanted to go back to bed, but he'd warned me before leaving that I had to get up and participate in the warriors of the sun, as I wasn't allowed to mope around the house anymore.

I groaned as I stood up out of bed and headed to my closet. I changed into one of my only pairs of yoga pants I owned (they were deemed too tight by my mother, and I'd never worn them.) and a long t-shirt. Besides my pajamas, they were the only clothes I had that would be comfortable for any form of physical activity. (Besides my gym shorts, but those no longer fit after all of my recent weight loss.)

I got ready and headed downstairs. Jason and Sarah were in the kitchen, eating some toast and eggs. Sarah greeted me with a small smile, but she still seemed agitated with me. Jason smiled sympathetically at me, clearly having heard Steve yell at me earlier. I sat down next to Jason and Sarah placed a plate of food in front of me wordlessly.

I could barely stomach to eat, but I ate as much as I could without vomiting.

Sarah, Jason, and I met Steve and the other recruits out on the field. Steve didn't even look at me, smiling brightly at his 'soldiers of the sun.' I was greeted by some of the recruits, and a disgruntled Gabe, but I really didn't have a purpose here. I took a seat on a bench, and tried not to fall asleep.

Inevitably, the boredom brought on thoughts of my dream. It didn't make sense. Godric being there at the crash. It seemed ludicrous, but it felt just as real as the rest of my memories had been.

I glanced around the field. Jason and the other recruits were running around while Gabe yelled at them. Steve was nowhere to be found, but Sarah stood not too far away, watching the boys run. I bit my lip, looking from her to the church behind us. I stood, shuffling over to her nervously. She glanced over at me, and smiled slightly.

"Recruits look good right?" She asked in her normally chirpy voice. I nodded half-heartedly.

"Could I go to the church? It's hot and I need to go to the bathroom." Sarah pursed her lips, looking displeased with my request. Still, she nodded.

"Only for a little while okay? Be back in thirty minutes." She instructed. I nodded along and turned towards the church, taking off at a quick walk towards the building. Many members of the congregation walked by, but none paid much attention to me. They'd all noticed by now that I wasn't as talkative as I used to be.

I managed to make it to the basement without being spotted. The stairs creaked as I descended them, and I winced every time. I'd let it slip that I knew Godric was down here, and if I went missing, I don't think it'd take Steve too long to figure out where I might be. He wasn't that much of an idiot.

I sighed in relief when I made it to the bottom of the staircase. The place was quiet without the sound the stairs were making, and I realized Godric must be sleeping. Normally I might have just waited till tonight, but I needed to talk to him. I had to know.

Surprisingly, Godric was awake and watching as I approached. He was calm, as usual, though there was a foreign emotion in his eyes that I didn't recognize, but I could tell it was intense. "Are you alright?" He asked. I paused. Was I? Physically, yes, I felt fine. I didn't think that was what he was inquiring about though.

"I wanted to die." It was a repeat of what I had said to him on the bridge, though it was a mere whisper compared to the way i'd yelled it at him then.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked. I bit my lip, playing with my hands nervously. A pit had settled in my gut, but I didn't know if it was because I was, or because I wasn't.

"I was before." I admitted. "I suppose I still am, a little. That's not why I'm here though." I explained. I looked up from the ground, meeting his gaze.

Mercury eyes. It had been one of the first things I'd noticed about him, after the crash, and right here, a month later. It had been one of my favorite of his attributes. "I think I remembered something from the crash." He quirked his head to the side in question, though the way his eyes became slightly hooded made me think he knew what I was talking about. My suspicions grew. "I've been...dreaming about the crash for a long time now." I admitted quietly. I smacked my lips together nervously, fiddling with my thumbs as I tried to string together the words I wanted to say. What would he think if I told him I thought he was there? That I thought he was an angel? And if he wasn't there, if it had just been a dream, I would be absolutely humiliated. I would walk around with a bag over my head for a month after the embarrassment I would suffer.

"Yes?" He prompted kindly. I bit my lower lip, chewing the abused skin. I looked up from my hands, meeting his comforting gaze. I would never get over the beauty of his eyes. They were normally so guarded and careful, and I imagined that years of being surrounded by enemies and untrustworthy people had done that to him. I couldn't even imagine what kind of pain he must be in. If I was exhausted with living, than how badly does he wish for death? It must be infinitely more than me.

"I saw you at the accident. You and a woman. I...you fed me your blood…" I trailed off unsurely, my cheeks heating up. I hoped my words didn't come out as an accusation. "You saved me." I continued. His eyes were unreadable for several long seconds. Then, miraculously, they softened into compassion.

"The vampires who caused the accident were residents of Dallas. When I heard of their plans, myself and my right hand went to stop them. We were too late, but I found you alive. You were fading quickly, though, and I feared you would not survive the trip to the hospital. Do you know what vampire blood does for humans?" He asked. The shock of his words rang in my head but I managed to nod my head.

"I-my doctor mentioned it. She said it can heal." My words were distant and lifeless as I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that he truly was there. I didn't know how to respond to what he was saying.

"Yes, vampire blood can heal humans at a remarkable rate. I fed you my blood in hopes that it would save your life, and to make amends for what my people had done to you and your family." Guilt rang clearly in his voice, and it made my heart ache for him. Why did he feel guilty for what others did? He couldn't control the actions of evil people.

"It's not your fault." I told him, ripping myself from my surprise and meeting his gaze fiercely.

"Thank you for your kindness, but it is my duty to stop such traumatic events from happening. It is my fault your family died." The words hurt both of us, I could tell. He truly believed himself responsible, and it tore at me. I was so, so angry at the people who did this. Their was not a word to accurately describe the rage and anguish even thinking of the vampires who killed my family caused, but I would also not blame someone who was not responsible. I wouldn't blame Godric for something that wasn't his fault, and I didn't want him to either.

"You don't get to take on the world." I said stubbornly, holding my chin up at him. It was the one face that even Steve knew not to argue with, because he wouldn't win and he knew it. Godric's eyes widened, but I continued on. "You may be a vampire, but you can't control how other people feel or what they do. You did the best that you could, and that's enough for me. I don't blame you, so don't blame yourself." I spoke more passionately than I had in months, and it almost shocked me into silence.

"I-" I cut him off, suddenly feeling the fire inside of me heat up again.

"And another thing," I started, the fire quickly turning into anger. "While I appreciate you saving me that first time, it is not your right to force me to live! It's my life, my death, and you don't get to decide my fate, I do. What if I forced you to live? Don't think I haven't thought about it! I don't want you to die, you're the only person I connect with, that makes me feel even the tiniest bit of happiness, but I _see_ your pain! I won't force you to live in pain, and I expect the same kindness in return." I stomped my foot like a child for emphasis, crossing my arms and glaring him down. He had a wide-eyed expression on his face, like he was truly caught off guard that I had just yelled at him. The look didn't last long though, and he looked almost amused at my outburst. His gaze sobered quickly though, and he met my eyes with a serious expression.

"You are too precious to leave this world so soon. I've no doubt in my mind that you will make this dark world a better place for everyone." He spoke softly, and honestly, with all the kindness in the world in his eyes. I blushed at his words, shuffling my feet back and forth. I could tell he meant those words, even if I didn't believe them. I covered my embarrassment with a scowl.

"You believe the best in people." I accused, crossing my arms and refusing to look at him.

"No, but I do believe the best in you." My face heated up further.

"You're just saying these things to trick me into living. That's not fair." I grumbled. I wanted to stick my tongue out at him like a child, but I had a bit too much dignity for that.

"Maybe," There was humor in his tone. "But it is not wrong." I felt the finality of his words, but I didn't want to let him win.

"What about you?" I asked, turning my sharp look on him. "You're a good person. You're one of the most kind and wise people I have ever met. I know you can make the world a better place." My tone was almost accusatory with the frustration I felt. Godric looked troubled, staring down at the concrete floor. Where were the blankets I gave him to sleep on? Steve or Gabe better not have taken them away, or I'd throttle them.

"I am not good or kind, Danielle. I have been the worst kind of monster for the majority of my life. I promise the world will benefit from my death." He sounded...sad? Sad and resigned, but not because the world would miss him. I think the guilt I heard earlier in his voice had not just been for my parents death. Perhaps his past haunted him, as mine did. Two thousand years of guilt must be a painful burden to bear.

"I wouldn't." I whispered. We had a split second to stare into each other's eyes, and it felt like our souls had connected. I could feel his anguish, just as I suspected he could feel mine. It was only a second's worth of a thought, but for that small moment in time, I almost wished I could be happy, so that maybe I could give some of it to him. Surely if we shared agony, than we could share happiness too?

The thought was banished from my mind at the sound of Sarah's muffled voice outside the door. It didn't sound like she knew where I was, but she would soon. I broke my gaze from Godric's to send the door a panicked glance. "Shit." I cursed under my breath. I would be in a world's more of trouble if she found out I was talking to a vampire. They'd probably send to a convent or something. I visibly winced at the thought. "I have to go." I whispered, glancing one last time at Godric, and then racing up the stairs.

 **...**

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! This chapter was originally supposed to be longer, but then I saw it was eleven pages and decided to break it up into two chapters. Hope you enjoyed the great reveal, I know some of you were really curious last chapter!**

 **Review responses:**

 **Sousie: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Kineret: Thank you! Glad you enjoy! I love Dani and Godric, and hope you continue to enjoy their relationship.**

 **kykyxstandler: Thank you! I know, I was so happy just writing it, but I have to be often I'm holding myself back from writing a real kiss. I hope Dani got her point across about the suicidal thing, though I kind of see both sides of the story. I'm glad you liked Godric's pov, and please let me know if you want more chapters from his point of view. It is curious to know how he would respond, and maybe I would write their earlier interactions as a kind of bonus one-shot. Thanks for reviewing! Please continue to let me know what you think!**

 **daydreamer06980: Thank you! Hope this chapter satisfied your curiosity. :) Please continue to review!**

 **CharlieBlackheart: You're very welcome, and thank you for reviewing! :) You were very close on what it was. I agree with you on the last chapter with steve and Dani fighting. That particular scene gave me a bit of trouble to write, and I eventually just went on. I also kind of think Steve would be a bit harsher with Dani because of their sibling relationship, but you are right and I don't think I got that scene across the way I wanted. I appreciate your constructive criticism. Thanks, please continue to review and let me know what you think!**

 **Guest: Thank you! Answers: He saved her at the accident, Nora smelled the faint scent of his blood from that previous exchange (and the time they spent together) Yeah, she does puzzle him a lot, and there are times he doesn't quite know how to respond. Thanks for reviewing, please let me know what you think of this chapter!**

 **angel897: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed! Please continue to let me know what you think?**

 **Thanks for all those who favorite, follow, and review. Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Much love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo. This chapter is shorter than normal, but I wanted to get it out. Also, Danielle acts like an idiot and a little shit in this chapter, just warning. More notes at the end.**

 **Drapetomania: the overwhelming urge to run away.**

Fortunately, Sarah didn't find me in the basement. She was upset with me for taking so long at the church. I was forced to return to the field, where I watched a bunch of sweaty guys get yelled at by Gabe. I mean, it could've been worse. Jason certainly didn't look bad…

Overall, sitting in the hot sun may have given me a much needed tan, but it left me feeling even more sour than usual. Sarah and I packed up our stuff and made to head back to the house, when a few familiar faces decided to show up.

Marian, Layla, and Payton were my old friends. Before the accident, we'd been inseparable. We spent every second together getting into some kind of trouble, or making fun of someone. The three of them were all members of the church, but after the funeral they'd begun to avoid me like I was the plague. They'd see me at church, but they would quickly whisk away together, whispering amongst themselves.

Payton was the first to approach me. She had always been the sweeter of the four of us, and I think sometimes she only followed in on our cruel actions because she was pressured into it. She approached on hesitant feet, the skirt of her pale blue dress swishing against her knees. Similar to me, she always wore dresses, though hers were even longer and more modest than mine.

"It's been awhile, Dani." She said nervously, fiddling with a strand of her honey blonde hair. She looked back at Marian and Layla, and the two of them sent her urgent looks. She looked back at me, biting her lip. I decided to take pity on her.

"Yeah, it has." I answered quietly. My response must've been enough prompting for Marian and Layla. They came forward, taking their spots next to Payton. Both of them smiled at me, but they felt fake. Had they always looked like that when they smiled? I couldn't remember.

"We've missed you!" Layla squealed, reaching out and pulling me into a hug before I could object. I tensed up in her arms, unsure how to respond to the touch. It wasn't a pleasant hug, and I wanted to pull away. I let Layla hug me for a few seconds longer until politely pulling away. Layla took a step back, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"What do you want?" I hadn't meant for my words to come out harsh, though the warning look Sarah sent me told that they had. The smiles on all three of their faces faltered slightly. Marian recovered quickly, stepping forward and shooting me another smile.

"Well, we thought maybe you would want to hang out with us tonight? We were going to go see a movie like we used to." Lie. We never went to movies. That was the excuse we used when we were heading out onto the town and didn't want our parents to know.

The thought of hanging out with these three girls made me want to scrunch up my nose in disgust. They were so...simple. Simple-minded girls with simple instincts and not a grain of sense inside of them. However, once I got past the initial disgust, a thought hit me. A very peculiar thought that quickly turned into an idea.

I looked to Sarah. "Could I?" I looked conflicted. I was newly grounded, and I would be for a while, but I could see how much she wanted me to return to my old self. She probably thought my old friends would help me do that. "It's been so long…" I was manipulating the situation like I used to, though at least I felt kinda bad about it this time. My pleading words broke through Sarah's hesitation, and she smiled and nodded.

"Of course! It's been so long since you girls have had one of your late night movies! Remember the rules darlin'?" Sarah asked me. I nodded.

"Stick together, don't go with strangers, and be home by one." She nodded approvingly, and then looked back at the girls.

"It is so good to see you girls again, and I'm so glad ya'll are spending time together. You four work out the details, I'm gonna get the car started alright?" Sarah asked. I nodded obediently. I turned to the girls once Sarah was gone.

"I know where we should go." I spoke quickly, before any of them could get a word in. Marian narrowed her eyes at me, scowling immediately.

"We already know where we're going." Marian answered, trying to keep her voice polite. It wasn't working. Despite myself, I found my own eyes narrowing in displeasure. I had always been the ringleader of our little click, and though Marian had tried, I'd never let her be the 'boss' before. I suppose old habits die hard.

"Well since the three of you decided to give my space these past two months, I can be the one to choose where we go, right?" The way I said space made it sound like a dirty word, and both Payton and Layla flinched. Marian stood her ground though, and it appears my loss had been her gain.

"We're going to Pulse." I paused. Pulse was a recently established vampire bar. They'd become popular after the reveal, and Dallas had finally established it's own not long ago. I only knew about it because Steve started ranting about it the night it opened. It also happened to be the placed I wanted to go.

"Okay." I relented, even though it left a bad taste in my mouth. It may have been where I wanted to go, but I hardly enjoyed letting Marian win. The triumphant look in her eyes made me want to hit her or perhaps do something really catty such as pull her hair, but I was more mature than that now. "What time and where?" I asked. The three girls shared a look.

"Seven, we'll meet at the club." Marian confirmed.

"Wait until you meet Payton's boyfriend!" Layla squealed. I glanced at Payton curiously. She was blushing furiously, her entire face and the tips of her ears red. She fiddled with her hands nervously.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's…" She trailed off unsurely.

"You're his." Marian said coolly. I raised my eyebrows. His? That was a strange way of putting it. "And before you ask, yes, Payton's boyfriend is a vampire. Do you have a problem?" Wow, that was even meaner than usual for her. It was so clear she didn't like me imposing on her new leadership, and it made me wonder why she was even inviting me?

"Not at all. I'm happy for Payton." I smiled at Payton, lightening a bit of the embarrassment she felt. I had always been protective of Payton. Out of the four of us, she and I had been friends the longest, having met in fourth grade. She had always been quiet, and I think interacting with us hadn't done her any good. It was yet another thing I regretted. Payton smiled back at me. I looked back at Marian and Layla and nodded at them. "I'll sure you there." Layla blew me a kiss and Marian waved as they left to the other parking lot.

I got into the car beside Sarah, who couldn't stop ranting about how happy for me she was. Her enthusiasm was kind, but honestly, overwhelming as usual. Didn't anyone understand I didn't have the energy for them anymore? It didn't seem to sink in.

Sarah drove us home, and I took off up to my room. I needed to brood for a little while before preparing myself to go to a vampire bar. I spent a glorious two hours laying in bed when it turned half passed five, and I knew I needed to get up.

I took a shower, wiping off the grime and sweat from the day spent outdoors. Once I was reasonably clean, I went into the closet and found my dress for the night. It was one of my few dresses that wasn't vintage, but I rarely wore them because they were too childish, even for me. The dress was a light cream color that didn't hug my body, but instead flowed sweetly to mid-thigh. It was all lace and tulle, and it really was something you'd see a six year old wear. However, the dress had one upside to it; the high neck. The top of the dress went around my neck with a small piece of tulle that acted like a scarf. I doubted it would actually stop a vampire if they really wanted to feed from me, but it still made me feel safer.

I picked out a pair of wedges and a light wash jean vest to cover my exposed shoulders. I walked back into the bathroom to put on the finishing touches, applying a liberal amount of makeup (I was not walking into a vampire bar without makeup.) and then left my mess of a hair down to give extra coverage of my neck. The final touch was a small silver ring that was my last line of defense.

I left the house with thirty minutes to spare, expertly avoiding a scowling Steve and an excited Sarah. The sun was still up when I arrived, but was quickly descending over the horizon. The girls were already here, standing clustered together in the parking lot. They whispered amongst themselves, though quickly quieted down when they saw me coming. The three of them turned to me, smiling and waving. It felt fake, and the three seemed nervous. For a moment, I was suspicious. Afterall, they had a track record of being vicious. I waved off my suspicions though, as we all usually got nervous when using our fake I.D.'s. Besides, it hadn't been that long since we'd been the best of friends.

"You look nice." Payton complemented, and Marian snorted, sticking her nose up.

"She looks like a freaking american girl doll." I cocked my head to the side at Marian's comment, looking over the girls. They were dressed...outrageously, for lack of a better word. Payton was the most covered, in a flowy black skirt that was a few inches above her knees, and a flowy blouse with thin straps. She wore her long hair up in a loose bun, and it worried me how exposed she left her neck.

Marian and Layla looked trashy. The two were wearing impossibly short shorts and spaghetti strap crop tops, with incredibly high heels. Both showed a fair amount of cleavage, and I couldn't help but wonder how they'd been allowed to leave the house like that. I knew for a fact neither of their religiously strict parents would let them go in those clothes.

"I wore a dress that covered my neck. I have more respect than to look like trailer trash." Though the insult wasn't meant for Payton, she blushed just like Marian and Layla.

"This is the common wardrobe for people who come here." Marian retorted, though she had now wrapped her hands around her stomach. "You're going to be sorely out of place." I shrugged in response. I didn't really care if I was out of place. I wasn't here to be liked. I was here for information.

"Why are we waiting out here? A line is already forming by the front door." I reminded them. The girls shared a look, and it was Payton that spoke up.

"Umm, my boy-Jared is a manager at the club. As soon as the sun's down he's going to let us in the back door." Payton stuttered slightly. I nodded along absentmindedly to the rest of their conversation, until the sun finally went down. The girls got quiet at the sound of a door creaking open, and a handsome man appeared.

"Jared!" Payton called, smiling brightly at the appearance of the man. Jared looked at Payton, giving her a quirk of the lips that I supposed was meant to be a smile. He allowed Payton to wrap her arms around him in a hug, though didn't seem intent on returning her affection. His eyes slid over the girls, looking approvingly over their bodies, and then his eyes settled on me.

"You must be Dani. Payton mentioned she was bringing a new friend tonight." He had a strange accent. Russian, maybe? I couldn't tell. He certainly was pretty though. He had hair the color of caramel, and he looked like he manipulated it to look stylishly windswept. His skin was pale, like most vampires, though there was a bit more warmth to it than normal that made me think I was wrong in my assessment of his origins. His eyes were a chocolate brown, pretty, but...cold. They weren't comforting like Godric's. He was dressed impeccably, in a leather jacket, gray button down and dark slacks. Pretty fancy for a bar if you asked me, then again, I was in a babydoll dress. Regardless of how well he looked, he didn't hold a candle to godrics otherworldly looks.

"You're Jared. Payton's boyfriend?" I asked. His lip quirked at the term, but he didn't correct me.

"Yes. Welcome to Pulse. Shall we go inside?" He asked. The girls started to move towards the backdoor, so I followed them. The inside of the club was exactly how I would've imagined it to be. The walls were red, covered in old paintings that were probably worth millions. The floor was a dark gray that looked silver when the flashing lights landed on them. The bar was on an elevated floor, probably meant to be a stage before the club got here. The bar was long with many seats, and a charming blond vampire was behind it, speaking to one of the customers.

At the far side of the room, there was a hall separated with a rope being manned by a rather terrifying looking bouncer. I looked to the girls. Payton was staring lovey-eyed up at Jared, who seemed intent on ignoring her. Marian and Layla were already headed towards the bar, not even sparing me a second glance. Huh. How nice of them.

"What's the sectioned off hallway for? VIP?" I asked, taking a step so I was right beside Payton. Startled from her reverie, Payton looked to me, and then back at Jared. Jared turned to me, smiling politely and nodding.

"In a way. Most of our crowds are travellers who come here to get a peek at vampires, but we also created Pulse to be a place where vampires can relax. The other half of the club is for vampires only, and their humans." He informed me. I cocked my head to the side questioningly.

"Their humans?" I asked curiously. His polite smile slowly quirked up into a smirk.

"Ah, a partnership of sorts. It's rather complicated." It didn't sound complicated at all, it just sounded like he didn't want to tell me. That was fine though, I wasn't looking to learn all of vampires secrets.

"There still seems to be some vampires out here though." I said, motioning my head towards the bartender. Jared nodded his agreement, but he seemed more distracted now. His eyes kept tracing the edge of Payton's throat, and for the first time I wondered if the reason he kept Payton around was so he could feed from her. I didn't see any scars, but surely if Godric could heal me, then he could heal his bites.

"Yes, like I said, we are a tourists attraction. We have vampires on the staff so humans don't get bored of waiting for vampires to leave the VIP lounge." I nodded in understanding, glancing back at the VIP lounge again. It was my best bet for getting the information I wanted, but it was risky. Out here amongst the human patrons, I was safer. I opened my mouth to speak again, but Jared cut me off. "If you'll excuse us, Dani, Payton and I have some people to talk to." From the way he watched her neck, I doubted that was true, but I let them leave. It wasn't my business, and Payton seemed okay, if a bit lovestruck. That wasn't going to end well.

I waved them off, heading towards the bar. I took a seat at one of the many comfy barstools, and waited patiently for the bartender to approach me.

It didn't take him long. His eyes had landed on me the second I'd sat down. His charming smile never left his face, but he quickly excused himself from his other patron and approached me with a swagger to his step. He stopped in front of me, placing his elbows on the bar and resting his face on his palms. He watched me with flirty eyes, but they held the same coldness that Jared's did.

"Well, aren't you delectable." He made a show of licking his lips, and I had to force myself not to wince. Okay, that was creepy. "Hi sweetness, what can I get you?" He cooed like I was a child, and it brought out a bit of my old temper I couldn't quite rein in.

"Bloody mary, with a hold on the creepy flirting." I said coolly. He wasn't the least bit offended by my words, instead throwing his head back and laughing like I'd told some excellent joke. I rolled my eyes in annoyance but said nothing else to the bartender. He made my drink, watching me with the a mirthful gaze and I did my best to ignore him. When he handed me my drink, he spoke.

"What brings a cute underage human girl like you to the lions den?" He asked salaciously, running his eyes up and down my exposed form. I shifted uncomfortably. Why couldn't more vampires be like Godric? Or, was Godric the exception?

"I'm looking for some people. Specifically, three vampires involved in the Newlin accident." The smirk dropped from his face, and if possible his eyes became even colder. Warning bells went off in my head, and I realized too late that I probably should've had a bit more tact. Too late now, I suppose.

"Why would you want to know that?" He asked lowly. Before I got the chance to respond, a voice spoke behind me.

"Because she's Danielle Newlin." I internally winced. Marian had showed up at the absolutely worse time. I turned to face my old friend. She was grinning wickedly, stepping forward to stand beside me. She slung an arm over my shoulders, pulling me into her side. "She was in that car crash when her parents and baby sister died. Tragic, right?" The words were spoken sympathetically, but the grin never left Marian's face. I clenched my fists at my sides and tried to ignore the thrum of anger starting inside me.

I shucked off Marian's arm, sending her a cold glare. "Yes, it was tragic. A terrible accident. You want to know what's even more tragic? You." Marian's eyes narrowed. I gave a fake laugh that was colder than the arctic. I eyed the vampire, grinning playfully. "You should've seen her before I lost my family. She was like a lost little duckling. She would've walked into a wall if I hadn't been there to lead her. Always nipping at my heels, trying to be the best, but never quite being good enough." I scoffed and faced Marian head on, meeting her gaze. "You wanna be Regina George, Marian? You want to be the alpha? You don't have the guts." I shoved her, more like a gentle tap actually, but it sent her sprawling to the ground. Marian pulled herself up onto her elbows, looking around at the club goers who were watching her. Her face was red, leading all the way down to her neck. Tears built in her eyes, but I couldn't find it in myself to be sorry. I suppose I did still have a bit of a mean girl streak in me. I couldn't find it in myself to be sorry about that either.

I turned from the bar, heading straight towards the VIP lounge. As I moved I pulled down the scarf around my neck and piled my hair up into a ponytail. I approached the ropes, avoiding eye contact with the bouncer and keeping my eyes straight ahead. I walked with purpose, hoping that if I looked like I belonged, he wouldn't stop me. Just as I moved to pass through the hall, a hand shot out to stop me. I cursed inwardly, taking a step back.

"Where's your vampire?" The bouncer was a burly vampire with a bald head and a moustache. He looked kind of like popeye, but I certainly wasn't going to tell him that. His dark eyes pierced through mine, and I gulped nervously. The bravado from my anger was wearing off, and I didn't know what to say. I glanced around the club as if searching for an answer. My eyes landed on Jared, his arms wrapped around Payton. I looked back to the bouncer.

"I'm Jared's. Now let me through." I ordered. The bouncer's eyes widened into his eyebrows, glancing behind me at Jared, and then back at me. A slow smile crawled up his thin lips, and he stepped to the side. A sense of unease ran through me, and I once again questioned my methods for doing this. I wasn't exactly being sly. The moment I thought of retreating, an image of Bethany's bloodstained car seat appeared in my mind. I had to do this. For Bethany. I walked into the VIP lounge.

The place was even darker than the club outside of here. The only light was the flickering of strobe lights, lighting up the room for a second before plunging it into darkness again. I strained my eyes to see as I walked. Shadowed masses sat on long red sofas, and there was a strange slurping sound that I realized seconds later was the drinking of blood. I swallowed thickly. I walked further into the lounge, trying my hardest to scan faces, but I couldn't make out anything other than the predatory eyes staring at me from the dark.

This was a bad idea. I turned on my heel, eager to get the hell out of there. I took one step towards the light of the hallway, and ran straight into a shadowy figure. Looking up, I squinted my eyes, trying to see a face. Dread ran through my veins. The face of Jared leered down at me, a gleam of hunger in his dark gaze. His lips spread into a cheshire cat grin. My heart started to beat frantically, my palms sweating. I took a step back.

"I-I'd like to leave now." I said with as much strength as I could muster. A low chuckle escaped through his mouth, and several other dark laughs followed. He took a step towards me, and I took one back.

"You stepped into the lion's den." He said, holding his arms out in reference to the lounge. "And you stupidly declared yourself as mine. Do you know what that means?" He asked. I took in a deep gasp of air, trying to regain my confidence. I couldn't get my mouth to form words, and so I shook my head no. His grin widened. "It means I can do whatever I want to you, Ms. Newlin."

Fuck.

Okay. Okay, okay, think. I have about two seconds before he jumps. I can't run and I can't fight, and I certainly can't hide. I'm in a room surrounded by bloodthirsty vampires, all who hate my family and me. The best I can do is talk myself out of this. God, I know we haven't been on speaking terms lately, but I could really use a little help at the moment.

"I left a note for my brother in case something like this happened. If I go missing, you'll be blamed." I somehow managed to keep my voice cold and focused. I did my best to give him a fierce glare, but his mocking smile did not fall.

"Good. Let's hope your brother comes down here to investigate himself." I fought the urge of my basic instincts to run, backing up further and further as I tried desperately to think of another plan. I heard shuffling all around me, and I could only assume that the other vampires were approaching, eager to join Jared in killing me. Oh god, oh god, oh god, what have I done.

I'm going to die. Instinct took over and I screamed, throwing myself at Jared. He laughed and caught me, gripping me by the waist and yanking my head to the side. I flailed, throwing my arms about until the silver ring on my hand caught the side of Jared's face. I heard the sizzling of flesh and Jared's outraged cry. I was roughly tossed to the floor, my head hitting against the concrete painfully. For a split second, all sound mushed together in a giant blob, and everything sounded like I was underwater. Then, splitting pain took over and I lurched up from the ground and grabbed hold of my head.

"I'm going to kill you, you stupid little whore!" Jared swore loudly, and I was lifted from the ground by the back of my dress. I scrambled and squabbled and fought, but none of my hits made contact. I looked up into Jared's cold and cruel eyes.

"Godric~!" I screamed, squeezing my eyes shut.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It sucked for me! I'm just at this point in my writing right now where I hate everything I write, and this is no exception. I can put down ideas about characters or stuff, but I get to writing and it's just like torture, which sucks because writing's the only thing I've ever felt kind of good at, and without it I just feel...empty, I guess? I don't know, I just wish I could write without worrying about how much it sucks or what I've messed up. I write, but it's never what I want to come across, and it's killing me. But, I will tread on. I forced myself to sit down and write the rest of this chapter, and hopefully just forcing myself to keep writing will help.**

 **Reviews:**

 **kykyxstandler: Yes, haha, she does find him attractive, and she's beginning to be a bit more like herself, so she's like 'ohh he's cute' or stuff like that, lol. I'm thinking I might write the next chapter in Godric's pov for a change of view and to see if it helps me write. Thanks for always reviewing, you make me so happy when you give me feedback! Please continue to let me know what you think! XX :)**

 **Queen of supernatural lovers: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think! :)**

 **Luna and Ash: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you thought of it! :)**

 **angel897: Thank you! I will try my hardest to keep updating, and thank you for your reviews! Please let me know what you think! :)**

 **Kineret: Aw thank you! I think they're pretty cute, haha. I don't think I'll be killing steve anytime soon, but don't worry, the show does it for us. ;) Please continue to review and let me know what you think! :) Thanks for all of your reviews!**

 **Thanks to all those who review, favorite, and follow, you guys make my life! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Back with a super long chapter for you! It's over five thousand words! (Yes, I'm proud of myself.)**

 **Warning: Moderate smut? (mild, even, maybe?)**

 **Paroxysm: A sudden outburst of emotion.**

The room fell deathly silent. I kept my eyes squeezed shut for several long seconds, until I realized no one had attacked me yet. I peeked open my eyes and found myself being slowly lowered to the floor. I landed on my hands and knees, the rough floor scraping painfully against my knees and palms. I trembled, pushing myself up so I sat on my knees. The room was still dark, nearly impossible to see anything in. I squinted into the dark, trying to make sense of the shadows. Someone stood in front of me, but I couldn't make out who it was.

"Sheriff." Jared's voice all but shook, and someone shuffled backwards behind me. "Do-do you know this human?" He asked. Hope blossomed in my chest and I reached out in front of me.

"Godric?" I asked, peering out into the darkness. The shadowy figure kneeled down in front of me, reaching a hand out. Soft, cool fingers caressed my cheek and I sighed in relief. It was him. His fingers traced the track of my cheekbone until his palm rested against the side of my face. His thumb traced calming circles into the skin under my eye, and I felt my heart begin to soothe.

"We are leaving." Godric's calm and soothing voice spoke softly, so softly I had to strain to hear him. His other hand gently gripped my upper arm, helping me stand to my feet. I stood up, doing my best to quell the shaking in my limbs. Godric snaked an arm around my waist, pressing me against his side so I leaned on him for support.

"Sheriff, she named herself mine." Jared's voice was calm, but it was almost like an act; there a strain in his tone that told me he was afraid of Godric. Godric went rigid beside me, and I got the distinct feeling that he was staring at me, and that it wasn't exactly a nice look.

"She's not yours, if I say she's not." Godric's tone was the same calm voice he always used, but there a threatening finality to it that made the discussion over in a few short words. Silence reigned over the room, and nothing further was said. Godric lead me out of the room, supporting me the entire way as we walked through the club. Several pairs of eyes stopped to watch us as we went, but none moved to stop us. As we left the club I came across Payton, Marian, and Layla. They watched side by side as we left, eyes wide and mouths open.

The second we were outside of the club, Godric picked me up and flew off into the dark moonlit sky. I closed my eyes and rested my head in the crook of his neck, keeping my eyes squeezed shut tight. We landed a short distance from my house. I could barely see across the large front yard, all the lights in the house turned off. Godric set me down gently onto my feet.

I turned to face him, "thank you." I murmured. Just from a look at him I knew he was angry with me. I didn't blame him. I looked up to meet Godric's eyes, but he wouldn't even look at me. "I'm sorry you had to come save me."

"Do you know what it means to say you belong to a vampire?" He asked quietly, still refusing to look at me. I bit my lip.

"No," I answered honestly. "But I can make a good guess." Especially after what Jared had said earlier. I shivered at the thought of what those vampires would have done to me if Godric hadn't come along. Godric was silent. My lip trembled. "I had to, Godric. I had to." Still, he said nothing. I took in a shaky breath. He hated me. He hated me, and he would never forgive me, and I would be all alone again. I would be consumed by nightmares and pain and sadness all over again. I couldn't do this-I couldn't survive it. Icy fire started to shoot through my veins, my heart beginning to pound out of my chest. My hands started to shake uncontrollably. I breathed in deeply, my lungs beginning to feel like they've been deprived of air.

I grabbed hold of Godric's hand, "please," My voice cracked. "Please don't hate me, I had to! I need to know who did it-who killed Bethany and my parents! I had to!" I was frantic, stuttering over words and repeating them. I _needed_ him to understand. He turned his gaze to me, and though his eyes weren't angry, they weren't soft either. They were cold and detached. If my heart was glass, that simple look would've put a crack in my already fragile heart. I gripped his hand tighter. "Say something?" I begged.

Godric sighed, "you are so smart, Danielle. Do you truly believe revenge will solve anything?"

"The first day after the hospital, I felt nothing. _Nothing_. I was a point far past grieving. I was just...desolate. I couldn't cry or scream. For a solid week I couldn't talk at all. Then the nightmares started. A lot of the accident had been blocked from my memories, stress or from the concussion, the doctors said. The nightmares were just what happened that night, and it was horrible. The twisted metal, the smell of copper, and then-I heard them. That's how I know vampires were involved. They were there, but I didn't see their faces. And I finally felt something again." Godric's eyes flashed, and then they softened.

"Rage?" He asked, but it was more like a statement. I could tell from the way he spoke that he knew the feeling well. It didn't surprise me; two thousand years of life, you had to have felt rage at some point. I nodded.

"Bethany was a baby. She was guilty of no crime." My lip trembled, my throat clogging as I tried not to cry. "My parents weren't innocent, but they didn't deserve to die. It's all I think of, all I can focus on. And when I don't, when I try to think of other things, or be happy again-I just feel swallowed by that dark numb feeling." I clenched my fists at my sides, swallowing deeply to avoid the track of tears, but they came anyway. I wiped at my eyes angrily. "I tried singing again the other day, like I used to. Steve and Sarah want me to sing in church on sunday, so I thought i'd give it a whirl. I used to love singing, even when I was sad or angry, singing made me feel better. I couldn't even finish a verse, it _hurt_ to sing. It didn't make me happy anymore. Nothing makes me happy anymore."

Godric kept my gaze, watching the tears trace a trail down my cheeks for several long seconds. Sorrow that was similar to my own crossed into his mercury blue eyes, and he reached out and placed a hand on my head. The smallest sound escaped from my lips, a half sob that I had forced down my throat but couldn't quite silence. "I have to find them, Godric, but I know not to ask you to tell me. I know you won't tell me, and that's okay. But I have to. They deserve justice." I waited a split second, and then added, "and I deserve peace." Yeah, at the most, I deserve that. Godric's lips parted, as if he had something he wanted to say. His eyes darted from side to side, analyzing the expressions on my face. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Take it from someone who knows. Revenge doesn't bring justice, it just brings more pain and anger. Let it go. You will be better for it." He promised, trailing his fingers down from my hair, tucking strands behind my ear, and then tracing the edge of my cheekbone. I shivered at his touch.

"I can't." I whispered. "But I can hold off on searching for them, for now. After what happened tonight…" I trailed off, shaking my head and wiping tears from my cheeks. I looked up at him, arms itching to reach out and wrap around his torso. I needed to feel some sense of comfort, to feel like he wasn't angry with me, but I wasn't brave enough to reach out and press myself against him. My fingers twitched at my sides with the desire. All the while, his fingers kept tracing the path of my cheekbone over and over, almost as if in a daze, his eyes staring into mine with a certain intensity that made me move side to side. The feeling sent little jolts of energy through me, travelling and creating a warm and intense feeling centered in my stomach. It was like nothing I had ever felt before, and it confused me. It made me want him to keep touching me. To move his hands across my jaw, my lips, my neck.

Confused, I stepped back. That was...new. I'd been to health class, and we learned all about sexual desire-to the chagrin of half the school's PTA. I'd heard some of the girls talk about it too-how it was like a warm and intense feeling in the pit of your stomach. It wasn't painful, in fact it felt quite good, but it was a feeling that made itself known. As for myself, I hadn't really ever cared about any of that. I mean, I'd had boyfriends before, I'd been kissed, but I'd never felt desire for anyone. I always thought the boys I dated weren't good enough for me anyway.

Godric...I wanted Godric. I had lied earlier when I said there was nothing that made me feel anything anymore. Godric made me feel. I couldn't say he made me feel normal-I don't think I'd ever feel normal again. He did make me feel okay though, like the world wasn't crumbling all around me. I felt content, like maybe everything was shit but that was okay because at least I could still be close to him.

"You should go inside." Godric prompted, smiling small at me. He gestured towards the house, which I could see a little better now that my eyes had adjusted to the dark. I turned to him and nodded, sending him a grateful look. After a moments hesitation, I wrapped my arms over his shoulders, pressing myself against him in a hug.

"Thank you." I murmured against his frozen frame. I pulled back, gazing up at him. "I'll see you tomorrow night." Then I turned and raced off towards the house.

…

He was everywhere. His hands, his lips, they traced the curves of my body in places nobody but I had touched. He whispered my name like a prayer, his breath caressing the skin of my neck, clavicle, my stomach. His breath was cold, but it felt like refreshing cold water after a hot texas day.

"Godric," I whispered, pushing and pulling against him as if I couldn't decide where I wanted him to be. His hands ran over my thighs, gently, and then pushed them apart. "Godric." I moaned, arching up to press against him. His hand settled on my stomach, pushing my arching body back onto the bed.

"Be patient, dulce puella. I'll give you what you need." His voice was as soft as ever, but it wasn't gentle. It was the purring of a satisfied cat that had the canary right between its paws. I whined low in my throat, a frustrated sound that begged him to touch me. He chuckled lowly, the sweet sound vibrating in his chest. It filled me with a sense of wonder-I had never heard him laugh like that. It was beautiful.

I whimpered, "Godric, please!" He rested his head right over my stomach, gazing up to meet my lust-filled eyes. I couldn't focus, but I did notice the brightness of his eyes-mercury, silver, a tempest on a dark night. They were always enchanting, but at that moment, it was impossible to look away. It was more than being mesmerized, it was the fire in his eyes. His very soul shined through them, staring at me with a passion that made me feel like I was burning from the inside, out. He travelled up from my stomach to my neck with brief kisses that shot pure energy straight through me.

He hovered over my bare throat, and then nipped at my chin. I moaned loudly, arching up again, and his fangs snicked down with a feral growl. The point of his fangs trailed over my jaw, teasing and taunting me, but never pressing into the skin. He pulled back, eyes scanning my face and then meeting my eyes. The intensity in his eyes hadn't lessened, and only seemed to have grown. I sucked in a gasp, wide-eyed at the look he gave me. His hand stroked over my thigh, and then pressed against my entrance abruptly.

"You're mine."

…

I shot up in bed, gasping loudly. Sweat clung to me like a second skin. There was a heat settled in the pit of my stomach that travelled down into my most private part and demanded I release it. I moved my fingers across the sheets and comforter of my bed, trailing them over my thigh, and then over my core. I gasped, that gentle touch igniting a spark of ecstasy inside of me.

I would've continued, if there hadn't been a loud knocking at the door that nearly startled me off the bed. "Dani? You awake yet?" Sarah's voice was muffled by the door, but I heard her loud and clear. I looked to my window, the sunlight beginning to beam in through the shades. I hadn't even realized it was morning yet.

Setting aside my desires, I stood and approached the door, opening it to face Sarah. My perky sister-in-law was as coiffed and perfect as always, but there was an elasticity to her grin that was unusual for her. It was like she was forcing the smile, and that it looked ready to rebound and snap in on itself at any minute. I frowned.

"You alright, Sarah?" I asked. Her grin faltered for a split second, her eyes becoming nervous and pained. Then, that second was over and her smile widened even further, a laugh painting her lips.

"I'm just perfect, darlin'! Worried about you though, Steve and I fell asleep early last night, didn't hear you come in." There was a suspicion in the way she spoke, as if she doubted I kept my curfew. I sighed.

"Don't worry yourself, I got in early last night. I promise." That was all it took to convince Sarah. She pulled into one of her overzealous hugs, patting my back lovingly. Something was wrong. She was trying to act like her normal self, but she was a bit too stiff-a little too chipper. She pulled back and I eyed her suspiciously. "Are you sure everything's alright, Sarah?" I asked. Once again, there was a split second where her facade broke, and then she was shining brighter than the sun.

"You are just the sweetest for worrying about me, but I'm perfect as can be. Now, why don't you get dressed and come down for breakfast? We're going out to watch the warriors of the sun again today." I mentally groaned, but nodded my approval. I headed back into my room to change, though I only had dresses to wear this time. I changed quickly and headed downstairs to find Steve had already set out to the church, so it was just Sarah, Jason, and I.

"Mornin' Dani!" Jason greeted, smiling brightly. He looked between Sarah and I, eyes flickering back to Sarah every few seconds.

Suspicious.

"Mornin'." I greeted, taking a seat opposite him at the table. Sarah set a plate of bacon, eggs, and french toast in front of me. I began to take slow bites, watching Sarah and Jason closely. Sarah being off was one thing, but Jason acting weird was another. Jason certainly was attractive, and I imagine he'd be Sarah's type. Maybe they kissed? I imagine both of them would feel real guilty over that.

"How was last night? I heard you and some old friends went to a movie?" Jason asked. I shrugged, moving the eggs around on my plate.

"Yeah, but it sucked." I explained. Jason looked up at me, scanning me over, and his eyes paused at my temple. He narrowed his eyes.

"You get that at the movies?" He asked, motioning his fork at my head. I followed his vision to my temple, pressing against the area. I winced-the spot was tender and hurt just to touch. I imagine I had a bad bruise. Sarah stopped to look at me too, staring at the bruise. I shrugged, trying to play it off.

"Payton and I bonked heads. I didn't think it'd leave a bruise, but apparently it did." My voice was so nonchalant, both Jason and Sarah seemed to visibly relax.

Good to know I could still lie my ass off.

It was soon after that we left the house and headed towards the fields behind the church. Several of the guys were already running around, and Jason took off to join them. I watched Sarah as she watched Jason, her eyes trailing over him.

"Sarah, what's all that wood and tools for?" I caught her attention, pointing at the pile of wood planks and power tools. Sarah's posture became rigid, and she bit her lip nervously.

"Oh, just a project we're having the guys work on. Don't you worry about it. Actually, why don't you take the day off, sweetie? Go have fun." She encouraged. Okay, now I was really suspicious. What was she hiding from me?

"Sarah, just tell me what it is." Normally, I wouldn't take such a demanding tone, but I'd had a tough night. I really didn't want to do any of this walking around each other with words bullshit. She straightened, brushing off her clothes and giving me a stern look.

"Don't take that tone-"

"You're not my mom," I cut her off, crossing my arms and scowling at her openly. "My mom died in a car crash nearly two months ago. So, let's not play this game where we pretend I'm not mature enough to hear whatever it is you're trying to hide from me." Sarah's mouth was left open in shock, like she couldn't truly believe i'd said that to her. In all honesty, Sarah and I had not gotten along before the crash. In fact, this was the kind of thing I would have said to her before the accident. We'd grown closer when she showed me so much compassion after the ordeal, but my temper was rising and my patience was at an all time low.

"Young lady!-"

"Fine. I'll just stick around till I find out." I gave her a dead serious look. Sarah seemed to realize she wasn't going to win this argument, and she sighed loudly.

"That vampire in the basement? We're building the cross he's gonna burn on. Steve is having the recruits work on it today." My whole world froze. The earth might've very well stopped spinning. Godric. They were going to burn Godric. I'd known that, but, it was real now. This was really happening. Sarah stared at me, and I visibly tried to compose myself.

"I thought that was two weeks away? Why build it now?" I asked.

"Steve is worried other vampires will come looking for him soon enough, so we're holding the lock in on saturday, and burning the vampire on sunday morning. It'll be quite the sight." Sarah seemed...excited. Excited, while I felt like I was going to throw up. Actually, I was for sure going to throw up. I placed a hand over my mouth and clutched at my stomach, gagging and hunching over.

This wasn't happening. This _couldn't_ be happening. The week was almost up, and in a few days Godric would be…

"Dani?" Sarah seemed alarmed at my sudden illness. I couldn't bother to care that I was about to vomit all over the freshly mowed grass. My heart started to race, my skin flushing, and I thought I would fall over.

I frozen suddenly, all sickness vanishing as resolve took its place. I had to stop it. We had to have more time together. It wasn't right. I stood up straight, facing Sarah with a steely resolve. "God would be disappointed in you." My words were meant to cut deep, and I could see that they did. Her face went slack, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"W-what?" It was the first I'd seen Sarah become unhinged. She started to tremble, and I almost felt bad for saying it. Almost.

"God doesn't hate, Sarah. God loves. Vampires may be 'unnatural' but then, so are we. We ruin the natural balance of ecosystems, we've started global warming, and we tore a literal hole in our atmosphere. Vampires kill humans, but so do humans! We don't get to decide whose existence is wrong. That's not humility, that's not compassion, and it's not love-all of the things Jesus taught. So yeah, God would be disappointed in you, and so am I." I ran off after that, racing towards the basement. I forced the door open with trembling hands, taking the steps two at a time.

"Godric!" I called, hoping he was awake. I ran up to his cage, breathing deeply as I looked at him. He was asleep, eyes closed and face peaceful. I doubted I'd be able to wake him, if he was truly 'dead' for the day. I took a deep, steadying breath and tried to calm down. I couldn't panic, not now. I started to pace back and forth, trying to decide what to do. Godric probably already knew they'd moved up the day he'd burn, and even if he didn't, he wouldn't object anyway.

Hotel Carmilla. That girl I had sent there last week, she was looking for the sheriff's nest. Maybe if I went to hotel Carmilla, I could find her, or someone who could tell me how to get in touch with someone who could help me. I knew the vampires in this town respected Godric, feared him even. I imagine there was someone out there looking for him.

Plan in mind, I took off out of the basement. I didn't even bother to close the door behind me. Halfway through the front door of the church, Steve calls out from behind me. I stop and turn, pursing my lips as I face him. He's in one of his suits, his chipmunk smile set perfectly in place. Gabe walks beside him, looking as grim and mean as ever.

"You're supposed to be out watching the training, Danielle." He spoke like he wasn't angry with me at all, but I could see the glint of fury in his eyes. Steve was normally so calm and composed around others, but that didn't apply to me. I was his baby sister, and I had a way of pushing his buttons unlike any other. And lately, I'd pushed them all. Still, my bad mood couldn't be bothered to worry about what my big brother would do. I was done, with him and Sarah, and this entire church. This wasn't a place of worship, this was a place of hate, and I wouldn't let them kill Godric for their own means. I refused to allow it.

"You want me to watch the boys build a platform to roast Godric on?" Steve's jaw locked at my words. I leaned forward, glaring darkly at Steve and Gabe. "Go fuck yourselves." I hissed. I didn't wait for Steve's surprised look to turn angry. I ran out the doors and towards my car, hopping in and driving straight to the Carmilla hotel.

I parked out front of the hotel, and took a deep steadying breath. Admittedly, this place had given me nightmares. Since the great reveal, and the establishment of the hotel, my parents had drilled into my head that this was a place of death, torture, and sin. While I no longer thought they were accurate in their portrayal, doesn't mean the fear just disappears.

Doesn't mean their aren't vampires in there who would happily kill me at a glance.

The hotel seemed peaceful enough from out front. It was an extremely large building, but inconspicuous, except for the airport shuttle wheeling out travel coffins out front. I took another deep breath, and reminded myself that this was for Godric.

I stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut behind me, jumping at the sound. Chiding myself mentally, I held my head up high and headed into the building, ignoring any strange looks I got along the way. The interior of the building was beautiful, with a large silver front desk, and red wall behind it. It was stylish and 'new', and definitely luxurious. Before the reveal, my family and I had actually stayed here for a while, before we moved here from San Antonio. I was really little at the time, but I still remembered thinking the hotel was beautiful back then too.

A chirpy dark-haired women stood at the front desk, smiling politely when she saw me. I approached cautiously, but tried to look as if I belonged here. "Hello," I greeted unsurely. "Is there a possible way you have the number of the Vampire sheriff's house?" I asked. Her smile immediately turned plastic.

"I'm sorry, we can't give out such information, even if we had it." She replied. I frowned. Well, that wasn't helpful at all.

"It's really important," I insisted. "Like, life or death situation." The woman now openly scowled, crossing her arms over chest.

"Listen, Kid, I don't know who put you up to this, but we don't appreciate pranks. Leave." She ordered. My temper flared, and I crossed my arms stubbornly. I stared her down with a stubborn look, scrunching my nose up defiantly.

"Give me the number." I ordered. She narrowed her eyes, and then snorted.

"Or what?" She scoffed. I smiled pleasantly.

"I'll fake a seizure."

The lady picked up the phone, pressing it to her ear and hovering her hand over the machine. "I'll call the police."

Dammit. I stormed out of the hotel, knocking over the decorative plants by the door on my way out. I muttered several swear words I had never dared to say before that moment, and glared at anyone who even glanced at me. I sat in my car outside the hotel for a solid ten minutes, fuming. How was I supposed to help Godric now? I had no way of contacting any of his subordinates, or anyone who could possibly help me stop him and my brother. I could go to the police, but the cops weren't exactly vampire lovers in this town. In fact, several of them went to my church. I could go back to Pulse, but I didn't think that would go over well, and I doubted anybody there would talk to me anyway.

I was stuck, and it just pissed me off even more.

Meanwhile, my phone wouldn't stop blowing up. It was call after call, all of them either from Steve or Sarah. I also had several text messages, all along the lines of, 'how could say that!', 'you are in so much trouble!' and, 'grounded for forever!'

I only had one option. I had to force Godric to leave.

Now, the question is, how do you get a two thousand year old vampire to do something he doesn't want to do? The answer eluded me.

I drove around the city for a while, trying to form a better plan than to order an ancient vampire around. I could threaten to harm myself, but that felt a bit too manipulative, and I doubt he would ever forgive me for it. Plus, it would only work for so long, especially because he would know I was using it to make him leave. I could cry, but I doubted that would weaken his resolve either. What could I possibly threaten or give him that would make him want to live?

Resolved that I would just have to argue with him until his ears bled, I headed back to the church. Most of the cars had emptied the parking lot, leaving only a couple in their place, including Steve's car. It was nearing mid-afternoon, and I knew Godric still wouldn't be up for a while. Still, I didn't want to go home. I parked around the back so Steve wouldn't know I was here, and then snuck into the church. I crept around the darkened hallways, avoiding anywhere I heard too much commotion.

I opened the basement door slowly, so as not to alert anyone to my presence. The second door leading down the stairs was locked, which lead me to believe Steve had come down here earlier. I hope he hadn't done anything to Godric after my outburst. I worried my lip, unlocking the door and creeping down the stairs as quietly as I could.

"Hello? Hello? Is someone there?" An accented female voice spoke out from the basement, making me freeze. ' _Holy shit, did Steve capture another vampire?'_ "No, no! I'm human! Please, please help us!"

I raced down the stairwell to find two people locked inside the first cage in the basement. It was several closed spaces away from Godric, to where neither of the two humans inside could see him. The two people in the caged doors were a tan and blonde women who looked like she was in her mid-twenties, and a tall human male who was less than impressive.

"What the-" I started, blinking in open surprise at the two. Why had Steve locked humans in here? What was the point of this?

"Can you help us? Steve Newlin locked us in here." The blonde pleaded, reaching an arm through the cage towards me. I stared at her extended hand, and wondered if it was a trap. "It's not a trap," She assured me. "My name is Sookie, I came here looking for a vampire-Godric." My heart jumped, and a small smile spread across my lips.

"You're here to help Godric?" I asked. Her eyes lit up, and she nodded several times. "My name's Danielle. I'm sorry my ass of a brother locked you down here." I apologized sincerely. Seriously, my brother needed to be hit upside the head. Did he not understand this was kidnapping and wrongful imprisonment? He could do serious time for that.

"Steve Newlin is your brother?" She asked, wide eyed. I nodded and shrugged. He was, more or less. More like less right now, actually. I really couldn't stand him at the moment.

"Unfortunately. Listen, Godric's not far-he's over there," I pointed towards the way Godric's prison was. "If you're here to get him out, I'll do whatever I can." I glanced around the room, but found no keys to the cage they were locked in. I looked back to Sookie. "Steve probably has the key in his office. I'll go get it and come set you free." I promised.

I turned, heading up the stairwell and closing the door leading downstairs. I proceeded to head out the next door, only to come to a rearing stop. Both Steve and Gabe stood outside the door. Steve had his hands on his hips, glaring at me coldly and shaking his head. I took a step backwards. I had never seen my brother look like that before.

"Why do you have to be such a brat, Dani?"

...

 **woot! I'm so happy I got this done! I originally wanted it to be a halloween present, but I didn't have enough time. Anyways, I'm actually really happy with how this turned out, and I hope you like it too. Also, I'm still really new to the whole writing smut thing, so tell me how it was and let me know how I could improve?**

 **Dani's a brat again in this chapter, but I actually love it. One of the core parts of her personality is being temperamental and sometimes downright bossy, and so it's fun to get to that. Also, I don't know if I ever mentioned this, but Dani has a southern accent. I kind of thought it was obvious cause she lives in Texas, but I figured I would mention it.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

 **kykyxstandler: Heehee, I know, it was mean. XD I totally missed Godric last chapter too, which I think is why it was so hard to write. Unfortunately, I ended up writing this in Dani's pov cause Godric's just didn't fit for the time being, but I will definitely do my best to write a pov for Godric! I am so thankful for all of your reviews and your support! They mean so much to me, thank you so much! :) :) :)**

 **angel897: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

 **kineret: Thank you! Yes, last chapter was very short, but I'm kind of glad it was that way cause this chapter got to be so long and fun to write. Godric is the best, I adore him! Thanks for always reviewing, I really appreciate your support! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. :) :) :)**

 **Royal Ember: Thank you! Aw, it can be hard sometimes not to be hard on yourself, especially as a writer I think, but thank you and I appreciate your kind words. It's nice to know I'm not alone. :) Yeah, for someone so 'smart' she acts really dumb sometimes. Also, I kind of think that because the vampires at the club don't really know Godric's scent, and because they're not his children, it would be harder for them to catch that on her. I feel like if she had bled a lot more than she did, they would have realized, but I don't know for sure. (Also I recently got into your story and LOVE IT! It's so beautifully crafted.)**

 **Karmabites: Heehee, I wish it could've been 'Godric goes in, sees they've hurt Dani and just kills them all' but I don't think he'd do that, so I had to settle for making them pee their pants XD. Thank you for reviewing, and please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

 **Thanks so much for all of your reviews, follows, and favorites! I appreciate you so much! Sorry this wasn't in Godric's pov, but it just didn't fit this chapter. I promise I'll try to do a Godric pov soon. Much love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the last chapter! I've been on a writing binge for this story lately, and I wrote like twenty pages in the last week, so here is the new chapter, and I'll probably have the next up in a week or two. Also, we're moving into Canon territory here, so a lot of scenes and situations in the couple chapters will be big parts of episodes. I know some of you will probably find that boring, but I hope I made it more interesting by adding some new scenes, and by adding Danielle's unique commentary. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Warnings: Attempted rape in this chapter.**

 ** _Ala Rasi: Anything for you_**

He. locked. Me in. my room.

He stole my car keys and my phone, and shoved me so hard into my room that I fell backwards onto the floor. I sat there for a solid minute and screamed until my throat hurt. Once I stopped screaming I heard Steve and Sarah arguing out in the hallway, though I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying.

I stood up and paced around my room, kicking over anything that stood in my way. I muttered angrily to myself. How could he do this? What had my brother become? He had always been overzealous, but he wasn't a kidnapper. He wasn't a killer. And he had never pushed me in my life.

What was wrong with him? Had our parents death turned him into some kind of monster? Maybe I'd been so busy being depressed, I hadn't noticed what he was turning into. It frightened me.

I ran over to the death and pounded on it with my fist, hitting it until the wood began to shake on its hinges. "Steve! Sarah! Let me out! Let me out, you can't do this! Kidnapping is a crime, and so is murder! Let me out!" I screamed, kicking at the door, and then going silent. It was all quiet outside. They were ignoring me.

I went back to pacing around the room. Okay, today was Friday. Tomorrow night was the lock in, and sunday morning they would kill Godric. Sookie and that man were in the basement and said they were looking to help Godric, but they couldn't do much locked in a cage, and I doubted Godric would help them when he didn't want to leave.

I scanned the room, looking for a way out. I could use my sheets to climb out the window, but measuring the distance from the ground, I would still fall a good eight feet, and a fall like that could potentially break a leg. I would be no use to Godric if I couldn't even walk over there to save him. No, I would have to save that for plan B.

Several hours went by, and it got dark all too quickly. My stomach was just starting to rumble when the door started to creak. Before I could run over there and plan a sneak attack, Sarah pushed the door open and closed it behind her. She had a plate of food in one hand and a glass of water in the other. She smiled sadly at me, walking into the room and taking a seat beside me on the bed.

"I brought you dinner," She said, after several long moments of silence. I looked at the plate of food; homemade mac n' cheese, steak, and cooked carrots. It was one of my favorite meals.

I suddenly didn't feel all that hungry.

I crossed my legs underneath me and turned to face Sarah. "The second I get out of here, I'm calling the police. You can't get away with a crime, Sarah, not even if you think it's justified by God." Sarah sighed and set the plate down on my bedside table.

"I tried to stop Steve from locking those people up. It's not right." She agreed.

"What about Godric?" I asked. She froze up. "Did you speak up on Godric's behalf? Murder is a crime."

"He's a vampire."

I stared her down, "A person in the eyes of the law." She fidgeted in place.

"Vampires killed my sister." She insisted, and for a split second I saw something become unhinged in Sarah's eyes. She was angry with me, truly angry, and I got the sense that nothing I said would matter. She would always hate vampires, regardless of what facts I may give her. I laid back on the bed, but looked up at her and caught her eyes.

"Vampires killed my parents. They killed my baby sister. They almost killed me. People do bad things, Sarah. But that doesn't matter to you. You just want something to hate." I turned over and refused to talk or look to her after that. After a few minutes, she got up and wordlessly left the room.

I barely slept that night. For the first few hours, I tried calling to Godric, asking him to get me out. After he never came, I stopped bothering. He knew what I was trying to do, and he knew that his death was coming sooner than he thought. A part of me was so angry with him for doing this, for not telling me. It was so hypocritical of him. He forced me to live, but he got to die. He got to die, and leave me here all alone, with these people who would never understand me.

After he failed to respond, I started trying to think up other ideas. Eventually, I was too tired to think though, and I ended up passing out on the bed.

I woke up later than expected, the clock on my nightstand reading ten A.M. The untouched dinner had been removed from my nightstand and replaced by breakfast. My stomach grumbled in agitation, but I ignored it. I was on a hunger strike until I got out of here. I rushed to the window and looked outside, glad to find that both Sarah and Steve's cars were gone. They must've headed to the church already. Perfect.

I walked into the closet to change. Staring at all of the dresses hanging in my closet, an idea occurred to me, one that would make my mother stir in her grave. A part of my heart began to ache as I started pulling dresses off the hangers and throwing them on the floor. As much as I hated them now, they had been something I shared with my mom. It hurt to ruin that.

"I'm sorry mama." I murmured. I grabbed the dresses and dumped them on the floor in my room. I took a seat beside them and began to tie, first the sheets on my bed, and then the dresses. Finally, I had a long enough rope to climb down from the window. I threw on the most comfortable pair of shoes I owned-a pair of tennis shoes hidden in the back of my closet-and then tied the makeshift rope to a leg on my vanity. I pushed open the heavy window glass and then kicked out the screens. I threw the rest of the rope out the window and with a deep breath, I began to climb down.

People do this so often in movies, you would think it's a lot easier than it actually is. It's not. Climbing down on a rope of bedsheets and clothes tied together with a double knot and a prayer is terrifying. You have to balance your legs on the wall and put all of your weight and strain on your arms. You're practically climbing down while in an awkward, laying down position, and you have no safety rope.

When I finally made it to the grass at the bottom, my arms were shaking from the strain. I panted, and then vowed to never do something like that again. I ignored the pounding of my heart and moved to the front, thanking god that they left a key under the doormat. I moved swiftly throughout the house, finding my car keys hanging on a hook in the kitchen, and my phone and purse in Steve's office. I was about to leave, when a sudden thought occurred to me.

I needed to leave Steve a note. I grabbed some paper and pen and wrote, in capital letters 'kiss my ass.' and then I stuck it on the front door for them to find. Satisfied that the message I wanted to send was loud and clear, I got into my car and headed out.

First things first, breakfast. I was starving. I grabbed a coffee (just to spite Steve) and a quick bite to eat, and then headed to the archery shop. Daniel was a balding older man who, despite having a rough exterior, actually had a heart of gold. He owned the Archery store and range, and he was working the front desk when I walked in.

He grinned ear to ear when he saw me, and came from behind the counter to give me a hug. I hugged him back, a part of me thrilled to have some form of contact with another.

"How are you, Dani? Been awhile since I seen you." He didn't mention that he hadn't seen me since the funeral, and I had no intention of bringing it up. I didn't have time to mourn today. I shrugged in response to his question, my smile quickly sobering up.

"I need a favor, Dan." He frowned at my look.

"Anything, but what's wrong?" He asked. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I can't tell you." Daniel seemed concerned, but nodded regardless. I pulled out my wallet. "You sell silver chains here, right?" I asked. Daniel went stiff, and his eyes went wide. He looked me over, but his eyes stopped on my neck. "It's not what you think." I said quickly. He didn't seem convinced.

"Are you in danger with a vamp?" He asked seriously. I shook my head.

"It's really not what you think," I promised. "There's someone I have to protect." Daniel still didn't seem convinced, but he went into the back and returned with some silver chains anyway. I looked them over. They were pretty thick chains, but I had no idea if they would hold Godric. Chances are, probably not, but it was the best option there was. "Okay, now I need some pepper spray, like three or four cans." Daniel became further concerned.

"Dani, I really don't think-"

"It's life or death, Daniel! I swear, I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't my only option." Daniel seemed to go back and forth on what to do. I could clearly see the conflict in his eyes, and I felt guilty for putting him in such a position. Finally, he reached beneath the counter and put three cans of pepper spray on the counter before me.

"Pepper spray doesn't effect vampers, Dani." He warned me.

I nodded, "I know." He still looked concerned, but he said nothing more on the matter. I opened my wallet to pay, but Daniel held up a hand to stop me.

"I don't want money, Dani. I can't legally sell ya this stuff anyway. Just promise me you'll be safe, and come see me after so I know you're okay." My heart warmed at the compassion he showed me. He really was a great person, even if he wasn't a big fan of vampires and sold anti-vampire weapons. I tucked my wallet back into my purse.

"I promise. Thank you, Daniel." He nodded. I put the pepper spray cans in my purse and then struggled to use both hands to carry the chains out to my car. I put them in the backseat, and then I drove off. I had a few hours to kill before I needed to sneak into the church. I just drove around mostly, wondering how everything became what it is.

It was almost like Steve and I switched places. I'd been such a monster before the accident, always bullying people and acting cruel. I probably would've done the same things Steve is doing now, though I hated to admit it. Steve wasn't ever really 'good' or 'kind' but he wasn't bad either, and he was at least kind to me. He loved me. Now, I don't think Steve loves anything.

I parked behind the church, looking up at the fading sun with a frown. I should have enough time to put the chains on him without him waking up. I'd need to let Sookie and that other man out from the basement as well, but I'd need to make sure Godric was properly chained first, otherwise my plan would go to hell.

I really hoped he forgave me for this someday.

Careful to make sure no one from the church was around, I got out of the car and grabbed the chains. They were heavy, but not unmanageable for a walk to the church. I walked slowly, to ensure I was quiet and no one would see me. I crept through the back doors of the church, hovering by the door as I checked both sides of the hallway for anyone. With the coast clear, I tiptoed down the hall, checking before I turned any corners. The church was mostly quiet, and I could only guess Steve was in his office. I imagined Sarah had gone home to give me some dinner before coming to the lock in, and I was surprised I hadn't gotten any texts and phone calls.

I finally made it to the basement. I hovered by the door for a few seconds, frightened that maybe Steve was waiting for me just behind the door. I took in a deep breath; I needed to be brave. I had to get Godric out of here, before Steve could kill him. With that thought in mind, I pushed open the door to the basement and hurried down the stairs.

"Danielle!" Sookie called once I reached the bottom of the staircase. Her eyes traced over me, her smile slowly falling as she took in the chains I was carrying. "What are you doing?" She asked, voice suspicious. I bit my lip. How did I tell her that Godric was suicidal and wanted to die? How did I explain my crazy plan to chain up a two thousand year old vampire and drag him out of the church basement so I could force him to live? It all sounded insane, and like I surely had a death wish. "Yeah, it does sound a little crazy." Sookie said.

I frowned. Had I said that out loud? I shook off my confusion. I didn't have time for this, Godric would wake up soon.

"No time to explain. I gotta chain up Godric, and then I'll let you two out." I promised. Sookie scowled, shooting a look back at the man behind her.

"Don't let him out. He's a traitor." She huffed furiously. I slid my eyes over to the human man. He refused to look at Sookie or I. I looked back at Sookie.

"Lame." I agreed. I lugged the chains down the hallway, towards Godric's cage. I set them down in front of the door, and looked in to make sure Godric wasn't awake. He sat stiffly on the floor, but his eyes were closed and his face was serene. He was asleep. I was just about to open up the door to his cage, when loud footsteps started echoing down the stairs. I squeaked in fear, and pushed myself up against the far wall, hidden behind a wooden shelf.

"Gabe," I swore internally. Why did it have to be Gabe? I could kick my brother in the balls and be done with it, but Gabe was terrifying. "What happened to your face? Listen, she knows everything which never would've happened if you hadn't kept me locked down here with a goddamn mind reader. The reverend knows that I'm gonna need protection now, and there's a gir-" Before the man in the cage could finish speaking, there was the sound of the cage opening, and then a punch being thrown. I jumped, covering my mouth with my hands.

"You want protection you fang-banging sack of shit? How's that for protection, eh? Here's a little more protection for you." Another punch was thrown, and then another, and it sounded like the poor man was in the middle of getting his lights punched out.

"Stop it!" Sookie shrieked, and there were more sounds of fighting, and things being pushed over. What was going on over there? I itched to move and help Sookie, but fear kept me frozen in place. I was five foot two and barely weighed one hundred pounds thanks to all of the weight I lost. Gabe was easily over two hundred pounds and over six feet tall.

"You and your moron brother think you can make an ass out of me? That's what you think, huh?" Sookie cried out.

"Get your filthy hands off me," Sookie's voice was strained and panicked. My fingers ticked at my sides with the desire to help, but I was still frozen in place.

"What's wrong, your own kind not good enough for ya? How about if I show you what you're missing?" My heart pounded painfully at Gabe's words. Was he…? He was going to rape her! Panic raced inside my veins, and it seemed to wake up my paralyzed limbs. I darted out from behind the shelf, reaching into my pocket for the mini pepper spray bottle, only to realize it wasn't there.

I'd forgotten the pepper spray. _How_ could I _forget_ the pepper spray?

My hands shook uncontrollably. I gripped hold of one of the chains on the ground and ran back down the hallway, towards where Sookie and Gabe were. "No! No!" Sookie shrieked. I stopped in front of the cage door, and found myself paralyzed for a moment longer. Gabe was on top of Sookie, holding her down as he pushed and ripped at her dress.

Panic was replaced with rage, a searing and demanding feeling that coursed throughout my body. It gave me the strength to grip the chain tightly.

"Yeah, show me how you scream for the big fat vampire-" I hit him. I lashed the chain out at the back of Gabe's head. The chain missed its target, but still lashed out against Gabe's back. Gabe screeched in pain, momentarily letting go of Sookie and turning to me. His eyes shrieked with boiling rage, and it didn't diminish when he looked at me. He reached out, gripping the end of the chain I'd just hit him with, and pulled. The strength of the tug pulled me forward, stumbling and nearly tripping. Still holding Sookie down with his legs, Gabe reached out with his other hand and backhanded me.

"Stupid spoiled bitch!" Gabe cursed at me, but I couldn't focus on what he was saying. The force of his hit had pushed me into the wall, sending searing pain throughout my head and the place he had hit me. The world blurred around me as I clutched at my head. I tried to shake off the pain and disorientation, but all I could seem to do with slide my body down the wall, my legs collapsing beneath me.

Sookie screamed again. Gabe must be focused on her again. Sookie. I need to help Sookie. I moaned in pain, clutching at my forehead as I turned to look towards the bodies on the floor. I reached out a hand, placing it against the cold concrete floor in an attempt to crawl towards them. "Stop," I whispered, but it sounded like I was screaming to my own ears.

"Yeah, scream for me baby-" There was a whoosh of air, and I felt his presence before I even saw him. Godric.

Gabe groaned in pain, and I turned my vision upwards. Godric stood at the doors of the cage, holding Gabe up by the back of his shirt as if it were the most effortless thing in the world, and for him, it probably was.

"Godric?" Sookie asked, voice stunned. Godric stared at Sookie for a few seconds, eyes taking in the state she was in. Even in my disoriented state, I could read Godric well enough to know that he was angry and disgusted. Godric turned to look at me then, his eyes raking over my disheveled and injured form. His lip twitched, his eyes narrowing.

"Godric, it's me-" Gabe sputtered out, struggling against Godric's hold. Godric stared at me for another split second, and then turned to Gabe, wrapping his hands around his neck, and-Snap.

I jumped, watching wide-eyed as Gabe collapsed to the ground, neck twisted at a weird angle. I stared at the body for several, stunned seconds, my brain unable to comprehend just what had occurred. Gabe was dead. Gabe was a disgusting, vile rapist, and Godric had snapped his neck like a twig.

In a split second, Godric was kneeled in front of me. He gripped my chin between gentle hands and turned my head side to side. I winced as his hands found the place my head had hit the wall, pressing against the wound with two fingers. A small whimper escaped me from the pain, and I hated the weak sound I made.

"You are a magnet for danger." It wasn't a question. I looked up into his eyes, and I was impressed to find the control he had over his emotions. He was still furious, the anger showing through the tenseness of his body and the hard lines of his face. I could tell he wasn't angry with me though, by the way his fingers gently massaged the wound on my head.

"He was going to…" I trailed off, gulping and looking towards Sookie. She was buttoning up the front of her dress, and I was surprised she wasn't a sobbing mess. I would've been.

"I know." Godric answered. I turned back to look at him. His eyes had trailed over the silver chain on the floor, and then back to me. He raised a brow, his lip twitching almost like he was forcing down an amused smile. "What were you doing with silver chains?" He asked. For a split second, I panicked. He knew, and I was in so much trouble. But then I took a look at his face, and while the fury was still there, I could tell he found the fact that I was planning to chain him up more comical than insulting.

Well, thank the lord for small mercies.

"If you get to drag me out of the water, then it's only fair I get to do the same for you." I said stubbornly, but my voice sounded weak and tired. Even in my muddled state I could tell I most definitely had a concussion. Godric seemed able to tell as well, his eyes scanning my face. He gave a small sigh and brought his wrist to his mouth, his fangs snicking down and he created two, tiny pinpricks in his wrist. Blood welled, and he held it up to my mouth.

"Drink," His tone left no room for arguing. I parted my lips, placing them against his wrist and swirling my tongue around the two puncture holes. His blood was surprisingly warm, and it tasted like iron and copper. It coated my mouth and seemed to sink into my veins. Immediately my vision cleared and the pain in my head and cheek disappeared. I unlatched my lips from Godric's wrist. I gave him a small, thankful smile. His response was a gentle brush of his hand over my cheek, and then he stood, giving me a hand and pulling me up beside him.

"You should not have come." He told Sookie plainly. There was an abrupt scream from upstairs, and all of our heads turned towards the door.

"Bill." Sookie called, moving to stand. Godric closed his eyes, breathing in and shaking his head.

"No," He said, his eyes snapping open. He wrapped an arm around my waist, clutching me against his side. If it were any other situation, I probably would've blushed. "I'm here, my childe. Down here." Godric called. There was a slamming of doors, and a whoosh of the wind, and a tall blond vampire stood a few feet away. He stared at Godric like he had seen a ghost.

Godric," He spoke, and then fell to his knees. I looked up at Godric's face, trying to gauge his reaction. His face was impassive.

"You were a fool for sending humans after me." In terms of a response to his son's arrival to rescue him, it was kind of a rude thing to say. Still, I suppose he was right, even if I was a bit offended. I totally would've rescued him on my own if Gabe hadn't gotten in the way, and I was just as human as Sookie was.

The blond bowed his head. "I had no other choice. These savages, they...they seek to destroy you." He looked up at Godric. Suddenly, I wondered if this was Eric. Afterall, Godric had called him childe, and he only had one son-the viking Eric Northman. Godric's hand tightened around me.

"I'm aware of what they have planned." I almost scowled at that, but I managed to keep my face neutral. I was aware that he knew, but it was different hearing him admit it. He was going to leave, without saying goodbye to me, or anyone else for that matter.

Eric's eyes landed on me, and they narrowed into slits. He looked me over, starting from the top of my head, to my waist where Godric's hand sat. He scowled openly, his eyes meeting mine with a hidden irritation that made me gulp. I see we were off to a great start already. Lovely. Godric saw the silent glare Eric gave me, and seemed intent on changing the subject. He motioned his head towards the man who was locked up with Sookie.

"This one betrayed you."

Sookie spoke up, "He's with the fellowship. They set a trap for us." She had her arms wrapped around herself, and she looked so uncomfortable. I felt so bad for her. No one deserved to be locked up in a cage and then almost raped.

Eric didn't seem interested in the traitor at the moment though. "How long has it been since you fed?" He asked, watching Godric keenly.

"I require very little blood anymore." I almost snorted at that. Though I couldn't speak for this week, I know Godric had some tru blood last week, so there was at least that. Still, now that it was brought up, Godric didn't look so healthy, even for a vampire. Eric was pale, but there was still a glow to his skin, and the dark shadows under his eyes were as prevalent as they were on Godric. Maybe Tru blood wasn't as nourishing as human blood?

An alarm blared throughout the church. That was the warning bell for vampires. My dad had it installed soon after vampires came out of the coffin, just in case the church was ever attacked. I never actually thought we'd use it. Godric glanced around, and then looked to Eric. "Save the human." He ordered. "Go on." He commanded, when Eric didn't move.

"I am not leaving your side until I know you are-." Eric protested, but his voice still held a deep respect.

"-I can take care of myself-" Godric spoke insistently, almost like a hiss.

Sookie interrupted their argument, "Come on, we have to go." She darted towards Eric, looking skittish. Godric motioned his head towards the door.

"Spill no blood on your way out." Eric still looked reluctant to leave, looking from the floor and up at Godric. "Go." Ordered Godric. Eric stood, looking at me, and then at Godric. Finally, he left with Sookie, hurrying through the doorway and up the stairs. I looked to Godric.

"I'm not letting you stay here." I said firmly, moving from his side to stand in front of him with my arms crossed. I tried to look fierce, but you can only be so intimidating at 5; 2. Godric's expression was blank.

"You need to leave, Dani. There could be danger." His voice was insistent, but I refused to listen.

"Screw that." I retorted. "I'm not leaving unless you're coming with me." He stared at me for a moment, almost as if he was gauging what to do next.

"You know what I want." He answered softly.

I scoffed, "We don't always get what we want, now do we?" His jaw locked, and I don't think he enjoyed having his own actions thrown back at him. We found ourselves in a staring contest. He was doing his best not to show how irritated with me he was, while I made no attempt at hiding my frustration. I hadn't lied when I said I would argue with him till his ears bled.

Then, Godric's demeanor changed. He looked up, listening to whatever it is that his supernatural ears could hear that I could not. He snapped his head down to look at me. He placed his hands on my shoulders, keeping his gaze steady on me. "You brother has Eric and Sookie. He plans on sacrificing Eric. You must stop him." I took a step back, shaking my head.

"Why? Why can't you do it?" I asked.

He sighed, "If I stop it, it will only cause further hatred between humans and vampires. He is your brother, though. He may listen to you."

I frowned, "Steve doesn't listen to anybody. He locked me in my room in an attempt to keep me from helping you." I replied, looking down at my feet nervously. Godric tilted my chin up.

"The ties of family are strong. Please, try." Godric had never asked me for anything. He saved me, and protected me, and he never wanted anything in return. He was more selfless than I was, but I would try for him. I nodded, and his face showed relief. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss against my forehead. Butterflies thrummed in my stomach. I smiled up at him, and took a step back.

"Alright, but you better not think this gets you out of living. If I have to handcuff us together to stop you, I will." I took off up the stairwell, taking the steps two at a time. I had no doubt in my mind that Steve would kill Eric and Sookie, given the chance. I didn't truly believe Godric when he said that Steve may listen to me, but I wanted to.

I wanted my big brother to still be in there somewhere.

 **...**

 **Hiya! Hope you enjoyed! This chapter was fun to write because of all the canon, so I got to put a bit more of Dani's inner world in it than normal. As I said above, next chapter will have a bunch of canon as well, but I tried very hard to make it interesting.**

 **Reviews:**

 **kykyxstandler: I'm glad you enjoyed the sexy dream, I know I did. XD I won't say much, but there is a bond between Dani and Godric. ;) To answer your question, Godric didn't follow her but he felt she was in danger because of her having his blood. A part of the relationship between Godric and Dani is that Godric feels responsible for the death of her family, and so he wants to keep her safe to atone, so if he feels she's in danger he's going to come running. Haha thank you for all of your support! Your reviews always make me so happy and eager to write! :D :D :D**

 **Foxy Vixin: I'm so glad you decided to read this story, and I'm glad you like it! Thank you so much for your support! :) I hope to have a new chapter of Two souls up soon, but chapter thirty is giving me so much trouble. (Ugh, drama and feelings sometimes make me wanna hide in a cave and become a hermit.)**

 **kineret: Steve did indeed do something stupid. XD He should know better than to lock Dani in her room and expect her to stay there. I hope you liked this chapter! Please continue to let me know what you think, your reviews make me very happy. :D :D :D**

 **CharlieBlackheart: I'm glad your enjoying the story! :) Dani is most definitely not ready to be without Godric. It's kind of hard cause I don't really like the 'I can't live with you!' shtick in a lot of romances, but Dani is definitely in a place in her life where she doesn't have anyone who understands her, and she's attached to Godric. It was funny, the story spread of the sheriff showing up in the NightClub, but things progressed so fast it was like no one had a chance to process what happened. Thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate them! :D :D :D**

 **Jana: Hi! :) This isn't a destined mate kind of story, but the two definitely have a special bond that you'll see more of. :) Thanks for reviewing! :D :D :D**

 **angel897: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love hearing from you! :D :D :D**

 **Please review and let me know what you think! Much love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merry Christmas! :)**

 **Orenda: a mystical force present in all people that empowers them to affect the world, or to affect change in their own lives.**

I walked into the main foyer, stopping in my tracks at the sight of Jason. "Jason?" I asked. He looked to me.

"Dani?" He inquired. The older, heavier man walking beside him stopped as well. He glanced at me, eyebrows furrowing.

"Danielle. You're not supposed to be here." I looked between Jason and him, and then my eyes stopped on the gun in Jason's hand. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a paintball gun?" I asked. Jason looked down at the gun, and then at the man beside him. For a split second, Jason looked like a deer in headlights.

"Oh," He said softly. Then, he lashed out banging the handle of the gun against the man's head. I jumped, eyes widening. "Yes, it is." He said down at the unconscious man. He turned to me. "You need to stay out of this." He ordered. I rolled my eyes, moving towards him.

"Why? Steve tell you he wanted me locked up?" I asked. Jason looked confused.

"No, Steve tried to kill me. He has my sister." I was startled for a split second. Sister? Then, it clicked. Sookie and Jason looked a lot alike, blonde-haired and blue-eyed, with a dark southern tan.

"Sookie is your sister?" I asked for clarification. He nodded.

"Have you seen her?" He asked eagerly.

"Steve had her locked up in the basement. She's in the chapel now, I think, with him and the rest of the church." Jason nodded again, and headed towards the main doors leading into the chapel. I stopped him. "Go around that hallway, there's a side entrance." I instructed. Jason moved to follow where I had motioned, but then he stopped. He looked back at me worriedly. I smiled. "I'll be fine. I'm going through the one opposite that. I have to stop my brother from becoming a murderer."

We went our separate ways. I ran down a hallway to the side of the chapel, pushing open the rarely used side door into the large room. Warriors of the sun stood all around, encircling Sookie. I looked for Eric, and dreaded to find him on the table at the back, silver chains covering his wrists, neck, and ankles. Steve stood not from in front of him. I caught the tail end of a conversation, with a dark haired vampire with hideous side burns standing by the main doors, eyes trained on Sookie.

"-Let her go, now." The vampire ordered. Steve looked between Sookie and the vampire, and rolled his eyes. He kept a gun pointed at the blonde woman, and I prayed he wouldn't shoot her.

"Honestly, what do they see in you?" Steve asked Sookie, and then looked to the 'warriors' of the sun. "Soldiers, some silver chains for our friend here."

"Let him go, he's done nothing to you." Sookie pleaded to my brother.

"Sookie, I will be fine." The vampire spoke.

This was madness. I weaved throughout the seats, moving till I stood directly behind Sookie and her captors. Everyone was too focused on each other to notice me, and so I carefully climbed over the railing and then pushed Sookie and her captors over and out of the way.

Steve jumped in surprise, but thankfully didn't shoot. His grin fell and his eyes narrowed into slits when he saw me, and he rolled his eyes once more. "How did you get out of your room?" He demanded. He looked towards where Sookie was now sprawled on the floor, moving to point his gun at her. I moved as well, blocking Sookie from his view.

Having a gun pointed at you is a terrifying experience, even if you don't actually think you'll be shot. My heart was beating erratically in my chest, and the nape of my neck had broken in a sweat. Still, I stared Steve down, refusing to move.

"Enough of this, Steve." I ordered loudly. I stared my brother down, hoping he could see the anger, the frustration, and sadness in my eyes. I _needed_ him to understand, to stop this. "There's no sense in this! I have more right than anyone here to hate vampires, and even I know this is crazy!" I took a hesitant step towards Steve, gulping when he took a step back, but kept the gun trained on me. "I should've died the night of the crash." I said softly. That got Steve to freeze, his eyes softening ever so slightly. The gun trembled in his hand.

"Don't say that, Dani." He ordered, but his voice wavered. "You're life is a gift, a miracle. I don't know what I would do if you'd died. I would've been lost." I didn't bother to tell him that he was already lost. My lip trembled, and I did my best not to cry. I needed to be strong. He had to know the truth.

"Everything hurt. I couldn't move my legs, my head just thrummed against my skull like a hammer. There was glass embedded in my arms and I could barely breathe." Steve's face had fallen, and the room was silent besides my heavy breaths as I tried not to cry. "Mom, dad, Bethany, they were already dead, and I knew I was dying too. I would've died, if Godric hadn't saved me." Steve just stared at me, his mouth slightly ajar, his eyes glassy. He couldn't comprehend what I was saying to him, and I doubted anyone else in the room could either. "Godric showed up at the crash. He fed me his blood, and it healed me enough that I went to the hospital with minor injuries, when I should've been dead before the ambulance even got there." Eric made a strangled sound from the table, but I ignored him for now. I reached out, wrapping my hand around the barrel of the gun.

Steve jerked the gun away from my grasp, glaring at me. "Liar! Why would you lie about that, Dani? Why would you try to protect these leeches?" He was panting now, shoulders heaving with the effort and he looked ready to explode.

"I'm not lying! Listen to me, he _saved_ me. You wouldn't have a sister right now if it weren't for a vampire! It's time to stop this. No more hatred, no more death. Let them go. We'll work this out as family." I promised, reaching out my hand. For a second, I could see a change in Steve. He moved to place the gun in my hand, watching me with watery eyes. I felt my heart soar, happiness beating inside of me like a drum.

"Newlin!" Jason yelled from across the room, and then the gun was shot out of Steve's hand. Steve cried out, turning and clutching at his injured hand. "Let her go, fuckwad!" Jason screamed, keeping the paintball gun pointed at him. I moved to intercede too slowly. Jason shot again, this time hitting Steve in the head with a green paintball, just as he was apprehended. Steve screamed, clutching over and grabbing at his forehead.

If the situation were any less serious, I would've laughed my ass off.

Things became chaotic after that. The dark haired vampire raced across the room and past me, pulling Sookie up from the ground and checking her over for injuries. Sookie ignored him though, pushing away and running towards Eric. She pulled the chains off of his body. "Let's go." She said.

Eric didn't listen. He stood, turning his deadly gaze on Steve. He sped over to my brother, grabbing him by the neck and shoving him on the ground. I screamed. "Let him go!" I yelled, running towards them and trying to get to Steve. Eric turned his deadly gaze on me, using one hand to push me back.

It wasn't a hard push, but it was enough to send me falling back several feet. I landed painfully on my backside, but I hardly even felt it with the adrenaline coursing through me. "Eric, do not kill him!" Sookie cried out, but Eric didn't listen.

"Kill him! Kill the motherfucker!" Jason yelled angrily.

"No!" I cried, scrambling to get to my feet.

"Go ahead," Steve goaded. "Murder us. Murder us before God. We are willing to die." Like hell my idiot brother was dying today.

"Don't you dare kill him!" I snarled, running at him again. Eric grabbed hold of my wrist in his painful grasp. I struggled against him, desperate to get to Steve but Eric had an iron grip on my arm. The doors to the chapel were thrown wide open, and I turned. Several vampires walked in, headed by a vampire wearing a belt buckle and cowboy hat.

"Steve Newlin!" I froze.

That voice. I knew that voice. It was the voice of one of the vampires at the crash, the one who said Bethany would become a fanatic. The world slowed. I knew people were talking around me, and that I should be scared of the vampires now surrounding us, but I couldn't.

All I saw was him. The vampire that killed my parents. The bastard that killed my one year old little sister. He had destroyed my family. He was the reason Steve was like this. He was the cause of my pain. He was the root of all the evil in my life.

"Dani," Sookie reached out to me, placing a hand on my arm. She looked at me with concern, and it was almost like she knew exactly what I was thinking. I shook off her touch and clenched my fists.

I would kill him. There was nothing else that mattered at that moment, except his dead body at my feet. Hatred swelled inside of my heart like I had never known. As much as I loved my family, I hated him ten times as much. He would pay for what he has done.

I moved to walk towards him. I had no idea how I would kill him, maybe I would steal the chains off one of the warriors, maybe I'd rip him to shreds with my bare hands. I didn't know, but I wanted it to be painful. I walked right up to him, and the vampire's eyes finally lowered to look at me. He didn't seem to recognize me. His eyes were blue, like Godric's, but they were hateful, cruel, and miserable. I wanted to dig my nails into those eyes, until no magic blood on earth would ever let him see again.

"I assume you want to go first, little miss?" He asked, his southern drawl grating on my ears. I couldn't say anything. Even as he reached out, grabbing hold of my shoulder and pulling me closer, shoving my head to the side so my neck was bared. His fangs came down with a snick, but I still couldn't say a word. It was like, I was completely lost. My anger had turned me red with rage, but it had also turned off my basic survival instincts. I could do nothing but stare him dead in the eyes, envisioning all the ways I wanted to kill this man. He seemed to read the cold fury on my face, because he pulled back before he could bite me. "I know you," He said slowly, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out how we were acquainted.

"Enough!" Godric's voice reverberated around the room, catching everyone's immediate attention. All eyes turned to him, including mine. He stood on the balcony, overlooking the chapel. He looked like some kind of angel, with the organ pipes and windows behind him, and in his white clothes. His eyes focused on myself, and the vampire clutching me. "Underling," Despite not saying his name, the man holding onto me seemed to know who he was referring to. Still, he did not let go of me.

"Yes, sheriff?" He asked gruffly.

"Let go of her." Godric ordered, and though his voice was not raised, the coldness in his tone was clear. Begrudgingly, I was released. I stepped back, rubbing at my throat, but I refused to look away from him. "These people have not harmed me. See, we can coexist." I looked at the cowboy vampire with hatred, clenching my fists tight at my side. 'Not with him', I thought vehemently, 'I would not coexist with him.' Godric's eyes darted to me, and it was as if he could read my very thoughts. He must be feeling my anger. He said vampire blood could do that. He turned his gaze towards Steve. "Mr. Newlin," He addressed politely. "I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" From the look on Steve's face, I knew he wouldn't.

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans. Kill me, do it. Jesus will protect me." For fucks sakes, Steve-!

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." I didn't have a chance to appreciate Godric actually said that to Steve. Before I could comprehend his movements, Godric was across the room and holding Steve up by the back of his neck. I startled, taking a hurried step forward to protect my brother, before I stopped. Godric met my eyes. I knew from that look that he wouldn't harm my brother.

Godric addressed the room, "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" The members of the congregation all looked to each other, uneasy looks on their faces. None of them stepped forward, as I suspect Godric knew. "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone. People, go home. It's over now." Slowly, everyone began to file out of the room. Godric dropped Steve, and my brother fell to the floor. Godric locked eyes with me, "I dare say my faith in humankind is stronger than yours," He said to Steve.

Finally free from my shock and rage, I rushed across the room, stopping in front of Godric and Steve. Godric reached out, gripping my arm and gently guiding me to face him. His eyes scanned over my slowly, just as they had done in the basement after he killed Gabe. He ran his hand over my hair, brushing the strands over my shoulder and checking my neck. His eyes dilated, his body rigid, and he traced a single finger down the expanse of my neck. A shiver ran down my spine. I licked my lips, gazing up at him unsurely. By the time I met his gaze he seemed to have snapped out of whatever had taken hold of his thoughts. He smiled at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, running his hand up from my neck to rest against the side of my head. I leaned into his calming touch, nodding.

"I'm okay. Are you?" I asked.

"I'm perfectly fine." He answered. He ran his fingers through my hair, occasionally reaching a snarl and working his fingers through it gently. His touch was soothing and sweet, and I imagined it was meant to calm me after such a difficult day. I wished I could do the same for him, be a comfort to him.

"Get your filthy hands off of my sister." Steve snarled, gripping hold of my leg and tugging me backwards. I stumbled, grabbing onto Godric's arms when I almost fell.

"Steve!" I yelled. Steve glared up at me.

"I will not allow my baby sister to become a fangbanging whore of satan! You are coming home with me right now!" He ordered, moving to stand onto his feet. Godric pulled me away from Steve, until I stood slightly shielded behind him.

"You will not speak to her that way." Godric spoke lowly, his voice ice. I sighed, grabbing Godric's arm and moving to stand in front of Steve.

"I'm not going home." I stated firmly. Steve reached out to grab onto my arm, but Godric's low growl made him think otherwise. He clenched his fists at his sides, his face red from anger.

"I am your guardian!" He looked to Godric, "And taking her anywhere is kidnapping."

Sookie stepped forward, "Like how you kidnapped me?" She retorted. Steve glared at her.

"I'm not going home." I repeated. "And if you try to make me, I'll tell the police all about how you kept two humans locked in a basement, and how you attempted to murder Eric, Godric, and Sookie." Steve's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Danielle-" He started, but I cut him off.

"I love you, Steve, you're my brother, and I'll always love you." My eyes hardened. "But what you did was wrong. And, I can't stay here anymore." I turned away from Steve, and looked towards Godric. I bit my lip; I hadn't actually asked if I could come with them. "Can I-?" I asked nervously. He nodded.

"Of course. You may come with us." I smiled gratefully. Godric reached out a hand towards me, offering his silent invitation.

 **This chapter was actually longer, but it wasn't finished and I didn't think I'd have time to finish it, so I cut it off so that I could at least give you a little bit of a chapter. Love ya guys, hope you're having a happy holidays. I'll respond to reviews in the next chapter because of a shortness of time. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah...not my favorite chapter. Why is writing so hard? Sometimes words come out all pretty and nice when I type them, other times it's like pulling teeth. Regardless, this chapter is pretty long and it has so much info in it. It also ends on a cliffhanger so, ya know, enjoy that. This chapter has a lot of rehash of the episode, though the order and timeline is a bit off. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Occasus: sun setting; ruin; end; death**

I walked out of the chapel side by wide with Godric, and we were quiet the entire time. Once we were outside the church though, I stopped, forcing him to pause beside me.

I frowned at him nervously, "You're not still going to…?" I trailed off. Godric glanced over me, and shook his head.

"Not tonight," He promised. I continued to frown; that wasn't exactly the answer I wanted, but I would take it for now. I looked around the empty parking lot.

"Are we going to fly?" I asked, suddenly excited. Godric grinned, eyes alight with amusement.

"I thought we would drive, but I suppose flying is an option." I jumped up and down excitedly. My excitement made me bold, and I threw my arms over his shoulders, prepared for when we would take off into the night sky. There was a low rumbling in Godric's chest, a small laugh that didn't quite make a sound. I let out a small, joyous scream when we abruptly took off. I kept arms clutched tightly around Godric's shoulders, and he had his hands placed wrapped underneath my knees, holding me against him bridal style.

As we arrived at a beautiful modernized home, I realized Godric must've flown slower for my sake. Eric stood on the front lawn, hands in his jean pockets as he watched us descend from the sky. We landed a few feet from the tall viking, who looked us over with hooded eyes. Godric waited a few seconds before lowering my legs to the ground. I kept clutched to his shoulders a little longer as I waited for my legs to stop shaking. All too soon, I was stable on my own and pulled away from his touch.

"Godric," Eric spoke, taking a step closer. "We must speak." He insisted.

Godric nodded, "Of course." Godric's eyes flitted down to look at me, and I may have been imagining it, but he looked reluctant to ask me to leave. "There should a woman inside named Leah who can help you find something to wear." Wear? Why did I need something to…

I looked down. I was still in a pair of dolphin pj shorts and a FOTS t-shirt. I hadn't changed before turning my dresses into a rope. I looked back up at Godric, smiling sheepishly, blushing all the way up to my ears. Whoops. I suppose that's what happens when you're mind is focused on a singular task though. I glanced between Eric and Godric, and then nodded.

"I'll talk to you later." I said slowly, and then moved towards the house. I was unsure if I should knock, so I stood there for half a second trying to decide. Finally, I decided just to walk in. It would feel a little less awkward than standing at the door and waiting for a vampire to come let me in. The inside of the house was just as modern as the outside. Several people moved throughout the house, few stopping to send me a glance. I moved from the door and into the living room, admiring the architecture and furniture.

"Are you Dani?" I whirled around. A woman about my height stood behind me, a perky smile upon her thin lips. She had spiky blonde hair kept in a stylish pixie cut. She was ghostly pale, immediately marking her as a vampire. Still, she had a different kind of energy. She bounced on the heels of her feet, kind of like she couldn't quite keep herself still.

"Yes," I answered unsurely. Her grin brightened, and she squealed happily.

"I'm Leah. I was asked to help you find something to wear. Come with me." She offered out a manicured hand to me. Normally, I would've felt naturally suspicious of her, but she had such a friendly disposition that I didn't object. I put my hand in hers and allowed her to steer me up the stairway. She lead to the end of a hallway and opened a door that lead into a grossly pink room. She pulled me inside and let go of my hand, dancing through a door that lead into a walk in closet. I heard her shuffling through hangers, mumbling to herself every so often. "Ah ha!" She yelled out, coming prancing out of the closet a second later.

The dress she held in her hands was beautiful. It was a tan dress with a creme layer of lace overlaying the top. It had a fitted bust with a sweetheart neckline and thin straps. It had small red beads in lines around the waist. The bottom of the dress flowed out asymmetrically. The dress looked expensive, and I was afraid to touch it, let alone wear it. She held it out to me cheerfully.

"Are you…sure?" I asked, worrying my lip between my teeth. She frowned, tilting her head to the side like a confused cat.

"Do you not like it?" She asked.

"No, no, it's beautiful," I reassured her. "I just...don't want to ruin it." I admitted. Leah laughed, waving her hand like it was no big deal.

"Don't worry about it; I make good money working for the sheriff. I can just buy another. Now, wear it. It will look great on you." Hesitantly, I took the dress. It really was pretty…

"Bathroom?" I asked hesitantly. Leah pointed towards a door on the other side of the pink room. She looked amused at my request for privacy, but I ignored it. I hurried into the small bathroom, closing the door shut behind me. The bathroom was amazingly luxurious, the entire room seeming to be made completely of white marble. All kinds of hair and makeup products were strewn across the counter. A large mirror hung on the wall in front of the counter, but I didn't look at it. I knew I must look awful, the events of the day wearing on me. I'd hardly today either.

I pulled off my pajamas and folded them up, setting them on a clean space on the counter. I pulled the dress on over my shoulders, and found it fit like a glove, probably thanks to how similar in size and build Leah and I were. The built-in bra of the dress even made my boobs look bigger than they actually were. I actually felt kind of good in this dress, till I made the mistake of looking in the mirror.

I was a mess. While I had showered last night and was perfectly clean, I still looked a bit like a trainwreck. The slight curls in my hair had become even more unruly due to the day's events, several pieces sticking nearly straight up in the air like E.T. phoning home. The pieces that weren't sticking up sat limply on my shoulders, pitiful and neglected.

My hair wasn't even the worst part. While I was unnaturally pale for someone who lived in Texas, my skin had never quite looked sickly. It did today, and was made worse by the dark shadows under my eyes. Even worse, stress appeared to have caused a few minor breakouts, and one rather obnoxious looking zit just above my eyebrow.

I sighed. Self-confidence for the night-gone. Just in the middle of my petty teenage brooding, there was a knock at the door. A second later, Leah walked in all of her sprite happiness. She clapped her hands at the dress, grinning from ear to ear. "That looks pretty!" She squealed. She dragged a chair into the bathroom behind her, setting it down in front of the mirror. "Now," She said, chipper, "Sit down, and I'll do your hair and makeup."

With how I was feeling at the moment, I didn't object. Leah hummed to herself as she worked, first running a brush through my matted hair, soothing out the curls and turning them into waves. She ran some kind of oil through my hair that gave it a nice shine, and calmed even the frizziness. She wrapped my hair around her hand, and it looked like she was about to pull it up into a bun. I stiffened, meeting her eyes through the mirror.

"Can we leave my hair down?" I asked. She stared at me for a moment, a thoughtful look overtaking her formerly cheerful features.

"Are you scared of us?" She asked. Stubbornly, I shook my head.

"Not scared," I retorted, "Just, well, I grew up being taught that all vampires wanted was to suck me dry of my blood. I don't think that anymore but, well-" I bit my lip. Leah seemed to understand though, compassion shining in her eyes.

"Old habits die hard?" She asked softly. I nodded. She let my hair fall to my shoulders, brushing strands over my shoulders. "You should be wary of vampires." She advised. "Some of us aren't always so nice."

I mumbled, "So are humans." Though she didn't respond, her face told me she agreed. She left my hair down and moved onto makeup, the paleness of my flesh making it easy for her to match my skintone and hide my blemishes with concealer. She began to hum again, but this time the tune felt familiar. As the tune continue, the lyrics worked through my head, and I couldn't help to sing along.

Leah smiled, "You have a very pretty voice." I stopped singing abruptly, blushing. I'd known she was there, but it was like I'd gone into a trance after hearing the lyrics in my head. I mumbled a 'thank you' and kept quiet after that. Leah finished applying makeup to my face, and I have to say she did a good job. She'd somehow managed to cover the shadows under my eyes and the red blemishes on my skin. She had applied minimal makeup elsewhere, giving my cheeks some rouge, my lips some gloss, and a neutral brown to my eyes. She ran her hands through my hair one more time, straightening it in the way she wanted, and then taking a step back. "All done, buttercup."

I stood and thanked her, admiring myself in the mirror for a moment and then turning away. We walked back into her bedroom, and as a final touch, she handed me a pair of nude high heels. Luckily they weren't too high; I didn't feel like getting blisters after the day i've had. Leah walked me out of her room and downstairs-to where the house was now filled with people. I searched the room for Godric but my eyes could not find him. My eyes did find Eric however, the tall and intimidating viking was hard to miss. With a single glance Eric's gaze snapped to mine. I jumped at his abrupt stare, feeling like he was staring right through me. His intense gaze on me, Eric seemed to glide across the floor as he made his way towards me.

"Be nice, Eric." Leah warned from beside me, and then moved to walk off.

"Always," Was his simple response before he turned his attention back to me. "Why don't we sit?" His voice was polite, but that most certainly was not a request. I gulped and nodded, allowing Eric to lead me through the crowd of human and vampires, and into an office on the other side of the house. He held the door open for me, ushering me inside. Nervously, I took a seat in front of the large oak desk. I fiddled with my hands in my lap.

Eric took the seat opposite me. He sat with his arms resting on he knees, leaning forward as he regarded me closely. I couldn't tell whether his gaze was one of disdain or not, but it certainly felt intimidating. "You're a Newlin?" He asked lowly.

Here we go.

"Yes, I'm Dani." I answered, keeping my voice amazingly steady considering how nervous I was. Why was he so intimidating? Was it because I'd heard stories about the battles he'd participated in, or how his power as a viking warrior was what made Godric turn him in the first place?

"You mentioned Godric saved you, at the church." He stated, his eyes searching for clarity. I nodded.

"I was in the car with my parents and sister when they died. I think Godric got some intel on the attack on my family. He arrived at the wreck, and saved me from dying." I answered. My hands began to sweat and I hoped Eric couldn't sense how anxious I was.

Eric's eyes narrowed into slits, "Why?" He spoke in a demanding voice, and I flinched at his tone.

"W-why what?" My voice was meek and stuttery. Dammit, how am I supposed to stand up to a freaking viking? He was more than a foot taller than me and could probably crush me with a single finger. He probably didn't even need to move. He could give me a particularly nasty look and I'm sure Thor himself would descend from the heavens and beat me to death with his mighty hammer.

Eric leaned forward, "Why did Godric save you? What makes you special?" He asked lowly. Special? Who said anything about special? I'm pretty sure I'm the opposite of special. Except when it came to science, maybe. I was definitely above average in science at the least.

"The only thing 'special' about me is that my parents were vehement vampire haters. It got them killed, and it almost killed me. I just think Godric didn't want anyone to die." I admitted.

Eric sneered, "Godric wouldn't give his blood to someone so inconsequential."

Okay, that was _rude_. My nostrils flared in annoyance, and I glared at him.

"He did for you," I threw back. Eric was across the room in a split second, kneeling before me. I sucked in a gasp of air, leaning backwards into my chair in an attempt to get as far away from him as possible. He cocked his head to the side, watching me with keen interest.

"What do you know about me?" He asked, his tone almost taunting.

I scowled, "I know you're 1,000 year old viking from Sweden, that you were a particularly difficult progeny in your first 100 years, and that Godric turned you after watching you fight on the battlefield." Eric leaned back, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted.

"Godric told you all that?" He asked.

"Yes." Both Eric and I jumped up at the sound of Godric's voice. Godric stood in the doorway of the office in a new pair of clothes. He wore a simple blue-gray sweater and a pair of jeans. These clothes were much more befitting of him, and he could almost pass for a normal teen.

 _Almost._

I didn't hear anymore of the conversation after that because the two vampires decided to switch to a different language. I stood there awkwardly, shuffling my feet as I waited for something to be said in a language I understood. Mainly-english-cause that was the only language I knew.

Finally, it seemed the conversation was over. Eric sent me one final look, and then left the room. The room was filled with silence. Godric stood in the doorway still, eyes wandering around the room aimlessly. He seemed so focused on his thoughts, I felt bad bothering him. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. Was he regretting not staying at the church? Was he planning his next attempt to die? The fear of his thoughts sent a zap of panic coursing through me.

Godric snapped his eyes to meet mine. "Are you alright?" He asked. Was I alright? I wasn't sure. I'd walked away from my old life, the last of my family. I'd barely been able to keep Godric away from death, and I had come face to face with one of the vampires who orchestrated the murder of my parents and sister. I don't think I could consider myself alright.

"I'm fine." I replied, walking closer to meet him. His eyes traveled over my form, the dress and shoes. His eyes slid back up to meet mine.

He smiled, "You look lovely." I flushed, hiding my hands behind my back and trying not to look like a simple-minded schoolgirl with a crush. Godric held out a hand towards me in offering. "Come. There is food and refreshments for party guests and I'm sure you're hungry." I took his hand and let him lead me out of the office and into the living room where there were plenty of party guests. All eyes turned to us like we were in some kind of movie. I forced myself not to fidget. Godric kept me clutched to his side, and didn't seem at all perturbed by all the stares. 'He must be used to it', I realized, 'Being sheriff and two thousand years old.'

"Dani!" Sookie saved me from all of the stares by darting across the room, running towards me with a bright smile on her face. Godric paused, looking between the two of us and then smiled.

"Come find me once you are done." He offered, releasing my arm and then disappearing into the crowd. For a split second I felt vulnerable, all by myself in a room full of people I didn't know. Then, Sookie stopped in front of me and I suddenly didn't feel so alone.

Sookie took a deep breath of air, "I just wanted to say thank you for all of your help, and that I'm sorry. I know this can't be easy on you." I didn't know what to say to Sookie's kindness. I hadn't really even done anything to help. "But you did," She insisted. I gave her a strange look. I know for sure I hadn't said that out loud.

"Did you.." I trailed off. I felt absurd even considering she could read my mind, but this wasn't the first time I was sure I hadn't said something out loud and then she'd respond.

"I'm a telepath." She offered in response to my thoughts.

I paused, "You're a telepath?" I asked unsurely. She nodded. "That is so cool!" I yelled, unable to stop myself. Sookie looked completely thrown off, staring at me wide-eyed in disbelief.

"You...think it's cool?" She asked. I nodded, reaching out and grabbing hold of her hands in my own. She jumped, looking down at our connected hands and then giving me a quizzical look.

"What am I thinking now?" I asked. She continued to give me a confused look, but narrowed her eyes and shrugged.

"You're thinking I look kind of confused and like I've lost my marbles?" She offered. I grinned, nodding excitedly. "Most people don't have this kind of reaction." She muttered. I blanched.

"Are you kidding me? That is so epic! Can you read the minds of everyone in this room?" I asked. She glanced around nervously, and then shook her head.

She sighed, "I can't read the minds of vampires, and some people are harder to read than others." She frowned. "Your mind is particularly closed off, like it almost wants to push me out." I shrugged in response.

"Hmm, strange." Her words didn't really bother me. I'd always been a bit more closed off from others, even before the accident. It didn't surprise me my mind was harder to read. I glanced around the room, looking for Godric. I couldn't see him, and it was starting to make me feel anxious in this room full of vampires.

Sookie released my hands, taking a step back. She smiled at me. "Go find Godric." She told me. I nodded, thanking her and then leaving to search the room. Several eyes continued to stop and stare at me, but I did my best to ignore them. I'm sure it was weird for all of the vampires here to have a Newlin here as a guest, even the ones who didn't hate my family.

I found Godric in the room behind the fireplace, a line of vampires and humans-alike waiting to speak to him. I felt awkward, wondering if I should wait in the line or just go up to him? I didn't quite know what I was supposed to do, and I didn't want to assume that I got special treatment. Luckily, Godric saved me from having to make a decision. He caught my eye from his seat, and motioned me over with a simple hand motion.

Avoiding the stares of the people in line, I made my way over to Godric. Before I could even say a word a chair was brought out and placed beside Godric. I looked from the chair to Godric uncertaintly.

Politely, he said, "please sit." He motioned towards the chair. I only hesitated for a second before sitting down. Even though it felt strange to be sitting here with a line of people waiting to talk to Godric, I also felt safer, and more comfortable. Godric said nothing else to me after that, instead focusing his attention on those who came to speak with him. I listened to some of the things that were said mostly stuff like, 'welcome home', 'glad you're safe', and 'The fellowship will pay for this.' Godric listened to each person with a polite smile and nod, thanking them for for their attendance or well wishes. I mostly tuned out, until one particular vampire approached.

Stan was his name, I think. That's what Isabel called him. One of the vampires who had killed my family. I sat up straight and listened intently.

"Sheriff," Stan greeted, nodding at Godric respectfully. Out of the corner of his eye, Godric glanced at me, but his gaze quickly returned to the cowboy vampire murdering scumbag. "Glad you're safe." Godric said nothing, but nodded his head in recognition of his words. Stan looked uneasily between Godric and I, and I had a feeling Stan knew who I was now. He looked me over with scrutinizing eyes, as if he couldn't comprehend why I was here in the first place. "I'm real sorry about your parents." He offered. Every part of me tensed, every muscle in my body ready for a fight.

I stared him down coldly, "Are you?" I asked. For the dozenth time that night, I had plenty of eyes on me. I cocked my head to the side, keeping my eyes zeroed in on him. "What about my baby sister, Bethany? Are you sorry about her too? Or did you just think she was going to grow up to be a religious zealot, like my parents?" Stan's eyes narrowed, recognizing his own words.

"Little lady-" He started, but I cut him off.

"What about my brother, hm? He's a nutcase, we all saw that, but he wasn't always so crazy. As a vampire, I'm sure you know what losing people is like, especially when it wasn't a natural death. The mind is a powerful thing. You can see what it did to my brother, when it was consumed with hate."

"Danielle." Godric spoke softly, his tone intended to be calming. I ignored him. I would not let him or anyone else take this moment from me. Even if I couldn't kill him, I would look him in the eye and let him know exactly what he did to me-and what I would do to him, if I could.

I stood, fists clenched at my sides. Stan kept my gaze, but I couldn't tell if it was from anger or surprise. "What is your mind consumed with?" I asked.

"I don't-"

"I imagine it's...self-pity. Or, maybe a superiority complex? Perhaps you have your own inner rage that controls you. I'm not actually sure. I just know that you have to be a pretty sorry bastard to look me in the eyes after you killed my family and tell me you're 'sorry' they died." I didn't yell, or scream. My voice didn't even raise above a whisper, but I hoped he could feel the rage inside of me. I hoped he could see how much I wanted to kill him. Stan looked at Godric, but Godric didn't move an inch. He was watching our stand-off with a calculating look, something I had never seen on him before.

"Whatever you've been told, I played no part in the car accident, Ms. Newlin." I scowled openly. He was actually going to pretend he wasn't guilty? Let's see how he likes it when I expose him to the entire room.

"You were there!" I screamed, clenching my fists so tight my nails dug into the skin of my palms. "I heard you, I heard you! You kicked over her carseat, treated her like she was dirt! She was innocent!" I moved to hit him, punch him, do anything, but found myself restrained. Godric had a hand wrapped around my stomach, pulling me back against his firm chest. His hold was by no means harsh or painful, but it was firm and kept me from moving any closer to Stan.

Several people walked into the room, all hovering around to watch the scene unfold. Godric leaned his head over my shoulder, his mouth right next to my ear. "Enough, Dani." His tone left no room for argument. It was the voice of someone who expected to be obeyed, and something inside of me realized real quick that I needed to stand down.

All fight left my body.

Stan looked between Godric and I, eyes narrowing lowly. He opened his mouth to speak, but Godric quickly shut him down.

"I would suggest leaving the room, Stan." Godric spoke softly, calmly, but it was clearly his words were nowhere near a 'suggestion'. Begrudgingly, Stan nodded once and headed out of the room. Several seconds went by until Godric slowly released his hold on me. I glanced around the room, meeting eyes with vampires and humans alike, all staring at us. They averted their gaze when I looked at them, but I could feel their gaze the second I looked away. I know I should've felt embarrassed at my outburst, or ashamed at the least, but all I felt was anger and frustration.

I looked to Godric, blinking, and then sat back down calmly, crossing one leg over the top. I stayed quiet, and Godric sat back down as well, the line beginning to move again. My thoughts began to wander after that, thinking over what had happened at the Church, and what I had left behind. I didn't regret leaving Steve behind, I knew it was what was necessary. Still, my heart hurt.

"I just wanted to say I'm real sorry for what the fellowship put you through," My ears perked up, hearing the familiar voice of Jason Stackhouse. I turned, Jason standing at the front of the line. Jason looked at me when Godric was silent. I shrugged. Jason looked one last time at Godric, and then moved to leave.

"You helped save many lives today, Mr. Stackhouse. Please know you have friends in this area whenever you visit." Godric answered.

Jason grinned, "Thanks man, but I don't know if i'll be wanting to be coming back anytime soon." Jason then looked to me. "Uh, sorry, about Steve. Shooting him with the paintball gun, I mean." Jason said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Despite myself, I couldn't help smirking.

"He deserved it. To be honest, he probably deserved worse." I muttered. Jason's expression sobered instantly.

"He may have, but he's still your family. It can't have been easy leavin' him behind." He responded quietly. I chewed my lip, shrugging.

"No, it isn't." It was all I could say on the subject, and I wasn't going to elaborate further. Jason seemed to catch onto that, and nodded his understanding. He gave a final nod at Godric and I both, disappearing into the other room.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat," I murmured to Godric, standing and heading back into the main foyer where most of the party guests were. Sookie stood talking to a few party guests, and she seemed the social butterfly. Jason was also conversing with some guests, and looked like he was quite absorbed in the conversation. Eric was hovering just outside of the other room where Godric was, and I got the sense that he knew something was up with Godric and wanted to keep an eye on him.

Then, there was Stan. He was sitting on the couch, but his eyes were glued to me. No one else seemed to notice. I stared back at him for several long seconds before heading over to Sookie.

 _Sookie, is your necklace by chance silver?_

Sookie startled, clearly not used to someone communicating with her through her telepathy. She places a hand over her necklace, and then shakes her head.

"No, but my bracelet is. Why?" She asks. Her conversation partners looked at us weirdly, but seemed quick to hold their own conversation and leave us be. I moved my eyes towards the couch, inclining my head slightly towards Stan. Sookie's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No, Dani!" She whispered harshly. I crossed my arms.

 _He's a killer. He killed a baby, he's probably killed thousands more._

"But-"

 _He killed my family. Please, Sookie, wouldn't you do the same?_

Sookie warred with herself, eyes looking at me and then down at her wrist. She sighed, glancing around and then pulling the bracelet off and handing it to me. I quickly shoved it into my pocket. I gave her a grateful smile, glanced back at Stan, and then headed down the hall next to the stairs. I opened the door to the kitchen, relieved to find only one server moving around.

"Do you have any wine?" I asked calmly, glancing around the counters discreetly. The server jumped, grabbing at his heart as he turned to face me. He was human, obviously, with short cropped hair covered by a white cap. He was working on a tray of horderves before I startled him, nearly dropping the tray to the ground.

"Y-...you look a little young to be drinking alcohol." He mentioned, still breathless. I crossed my arms in an attempt to look stern.

"We're in a house filled with vampires, and it's been a night. One glass?" I pleaded. His face relaxed, a grin spreading and he nodded.

"Wait here. I'll get something from the wine cellar." The second he left the room I began to search, finding no knives on the counter but searching the drawers quickly. After several tries, I found the knife drawer, grinning triumphantly as I held up a large kitchen knife. "I found a red that should be good-" I shoved the knife behind my back just as the server appeared. He walked over to the counter, oblivious, and poured the wine into a glass. I grinned gratefully, taking a long gulp.

I would need the alcohol for what I was about to do.

"Slowly," The server encouraged with a laugh. I shook my head, downing the rest of the red liquid.

"Nope, not this time." I muttered, setting the glass back down on the counter. "Thanks." I turned, pulling the knife in front of me as I walked away. Now, how do I get Stan alone is the question.

I glanced around the hall to make sure no one was around and then darted across it and into the bathroom a few feet away. I took a steadying breath, placing the knife in one of the drawers and then leaning against the counter to breathe deeply.

Okay, I could do this. He deserved to die. I stood up straight, pulling my hair to the side and grabbing the knife again, carefully tucking it into the back of my dress. God, I hope I don't stab myself.

I stepped out of the bathroom, keeping my back straight so as to avoid the metal digging into my skin. I found Sookie quickly, walking back up to her.

"I'm gonna go take a walk out back, I'll be back in five." I told her. She seemed confused for a solid two seconds before she caught on. The warring look returned to her face, but I didn't stick around to let her talk me out of it.

Bethany's murder wouldn't go unpunished.

I found the door to the backyard through Godric' office. I walked outside, stunned by the beauty of the grounds. They were well kept, fresh green grass and a lovely garden of an array of roses, daffodils, and lillies. It was beautiful.

"What is it you think you're doing?" I jumped,giving a small squeak and whirled around. Eric, the freaking giant viking stood a few feet behind me, in the doorway. His arms were crossed, watching me with a look that told he knew exactly what I was doing. I crossed my arms.

"None of your business," I answered stubbornly. He was in front of me in a millisecond, hands on my shoulders. I sucked in a frightened gasp of air, trying and failing to take a step back.

"Godric has welcomed you into his home and for whatever reason he seems to like having you around. Do not take advantage of his hospitality. You will regret it." He spoke in a low, condescending tone, and I got the impression that he speaks to a lot of people like. Like he's better than them.

I mean, he probably is, but that's beside the point.

"Nobody will punish Stan for what he's done to my family. So I will." I answered, successfully keeping the quiver out of my voice. Eric stared at me, eyes narrowed coldly as he seemed to analyze me and my words.

"How do you plan to defeat a vampire centuries older than you?" He asked, though his voice was no longer condescending. He seemed more curious than anything.

"Maybe I'm used to people underestimating me. Maybe I've learned how to use that to my advantage." Eric rolled his eyes.

"Hand over the knife, liten krigare." He held his hand out expectantly. I scowled, removing the knife from the back of my dress and putting it in his hand. He let go of my arms, taking a step back and moving to turn.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same, given the chance." I called out, making him freeze. "Godric told me you lost your family too. He never gave me details, but you can't say you wouldn't want to punish the person who took them from you."

Eric muttered something in another language. He turned, placing the knife back in my hand and gave me a stern look. "Keep the knife hidden. Wait in Godric's office." He disappeared, and I gave a sigh. I placed the knife back in it's former place at my back, making sure my hair hid it. I stepped back inside the office, standing by the desk and tracing the wood.

"Northmen, what is this abou-" Stan and Eric walked in. Stan stopped speaking when he saw me, stopping to stand in the middle of the room. Eric stood at the door, closing the heavy wood behind him. "What-"

"You thought I was dead, so you didn't know I could hear you." My heart raced in my chest, but I tried to keep my emotions in check. If Godric became worried or suspicious, he may try to stop me. "I was practically dead. If Godric hadn't shown up when he did, I wouldn't have even survived the ride to the hospital."

Stan snorted, looking back at Eric and then at me. "What do you want, an apology? Your bastard of a father deserved it."

"I don't want an apology," I answered softly. I pulled the bracelet from my wrist, clutching it in my hand. "What good will an apology do? You can't bring them back. I don't want your apology. I just want your death." Stan laughed, and then a moment later he was in front of me, gripping me by the hair and holding my head at an angle.

"You should've died in that crash." He sneered, fangs snicking down. He leaned down to bite, teeth already brushing my neck when managed to pull my hand up, presing the silver into the top of his scalp. Stan yelled out, staggering back and clutching at his burns, eyes wide in disbelief.

Hands shaking, I reached behind my back to grab the knife. Stan let out a yell of outrage, racing towards me again and grabbing me by the shoulder and throwing me with inhuman speed. I yelped, crying out as I flew across the room. Eric was there though, stopping me before I could collide with the wall.

Stan threw a fist, catching Eric in the jaw. I stumbled away from Eric, hastily reaching for the knife. As I gripped the cold metal Eric punched Stan in the gut, sending Stan falling back to the floor. I let out a yell, rage finally taking the reins as I kneeled to the floor, driving the knife into Stan's chest. Stan gurgled, lurching.

"That won't kill him," Eric warned, eyeing the door.

"I know. Blood loss will though, right?" I looked back at Eric. He gave a single nod as answer. I moved to cut open a few more spots in Stan's flesh when the door opened. Godric was a blur, throwing Eric into the wall and slamming the door shut behind him. He stopped by Stan, glaring at me. Normally that look might've made me feel guilty or ashamed, but not now.

This was justice.

"He deserves to die for what he did."

"Perhaps, but killing someone is not something you can come back from. You will regret it for the rest of your life." He warned me as he kneeled down, pulling the knife from Stan's chest.

"He doesn't seem to regret anything." I snarled, reaching out to grab the knife from Godric. It was a futile effort, I know, but I had to try. Of course he held it out of my reach.

"You are not him. If you were I would not value you as I do." Okay, that was just not fair. "Stan will face justice, but not like this." Godric's tone was absolute. Whether I liked it or not, I would not be getting revenge tonight.

I stood, glaring at Godric. "You sound like a freaking Marvel movie and I don't appreciate it!" I snapped, sending a final seething look and then storming past him, past Eric (who was wincing as if he were a child about to be scolded. He probably was.) and leaving the office, slamming the door behind me.

I wanted to scream. I wanted everyone's ears to be bleed from the sound of my anger, my pain. How could they all go about normally? How could Godric take vengeance from me?

How could I be myself again?

I clenched my fists, my fingernails digging into the skin of my palms. I couldn't even register the pain. Tears blinded my vision, threatening to fall. I wiped at my eyes furiously, refusing to allow it. If I cried now, I wouldn't stop. I would cry until I drowned, and I was too angry to let that happen.

I straightened, sniffling, and forced myself to return to the party.

...

Her rage was paralyzing. He had felt the contained power before, when her eyes had first come across Stan. It had grown and grown until she had moved to attack him. If Godric hadn't stopped her, she was sure to be dead right now. Shockingly, the second he had touched her the fight had left her body. The anger was still evident, but it was like she had smothered it into a box deep inside her head.

He had been foolish in thinking she wouldn't attempt anything further that night. Danielle was strange; anomalous, perplexing, and downright baffling. Godric had never given a human his blood before (without turning them right after) but he didn't expect her emotions to be so vast and so powerful. Shouldn't the bond with his children be stronger? Affect him greater? Yet it was as if her feelings were his own. Did all humans feel so strongly?

He knew the exact moment she stabbed Stan, because it was like all that rage inside of her was suddenly let loose in a torrent of destruction. For a single moment, he had been unable to move. In that singular second the rage had been his own, and he planned on destroying anything and everything, just as he had done in his first thousand years.

When he recognized that it was her anger and not his own, he had taken action to stop her. He sent her away, her fury only growing, but also her desperation. They would have to talk later, so that she did not become self-destructive in her search for revenge.

"Du hjälper henne inte. Hämnd kommer att leda till hennes död." Godric spoke swift and harsh in Eric's native language.

"varför bryr du dig om henne? Hon är svag, dödlig." Eric hissed back, standing and brushing himself off. Godric shook his head; he regretted the things he taught Eric, the path he sent him down. He only wished that once he was gone, Eric would find his way.

"Hon är stark och snäll. Inte till skillnad från dig när du var människa." Godric sighed. Arguing with Eric was never an enjoyable experience, but Godric simply didn't have the energy for it anymore. "Go. I will deal with Stan." Eric nodded, leaving the office. Godric turned to Stan, shaking his head.

Stan had been under Godric's rule since the very beginning. In the beginning, he had been very obedient and cooperative. He had always hated humans, thought them to be lesser, but he'd never acted directly against Godric's orders to attack them. Not until the attack on the Newlins. Stan had grown more disorderly with time, and his disdain for humans had grown as well. Danielle and her family were the unfortunate victims of Godric's inability to control Stan.

Godric kicked Stan's stomach, earning a groan from the man. "Sheriff," Stan coughed, sitting up. He glanced down at his stomach where his knife wound was already healing. Stan sputtered, as if he could not believe Danielle had actually managed to wound him. "That bitch actually stabbed me." He cursed, jumping to his feet in a second. Stan wore murder on his face.

Godric blocked his path, "You should be careful with how you choose to proceed. I did not save her then just to let her die now." It was a subtle threat, but it worked wonders. Stan's face changed, the murderous look dropping into one of caution and submission. Stan would not disobey Godric, not now.

"Excuse me everyone. I'm with the Fellowship of the sun. I have a message from reverend Steve Newlin," People whispered amongst themselves. Godric frowned, heading towards the exit of his office. He reached his connection out towards Danielle, and all he felt was a sort of numb confusion. "Game on," Godric heard the soft click of a button being pressed. Realization hit him like a brick, and he raced out of his office just as the explosion went off.

Godric easily avoided flying silver and the destruction of the bomb, but it wasn't himself he was worried for. He could sense that his son was safe, but Danielle-

It was like their connection no longer existed.

 **...**

 **Reviews:**

 **NOTE: I am going back and responding to reviews from CH: 8 as well because I missed them last chapter.**

 **Angel897: I'm glad you enjoyed. :) I hope her response to Stan was what you wanted. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **wikked: He is quite lovely, isn't he? XD I adore him. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Kineret: It's an idea, that's for certain. XD I think Dani would be much more likely to headslap Eric though. Who knows, maybe it'll happen. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Charlieblackheart: It does seem quite ridiculous doesn't it? A tiny human girl trying to chain up a two thousand year old vampire? Still, what Dani lacks in strength she tries to make up for in pigheadedness. XD. Eric and Dani are going to have a very interesting relationship, there is definitely some jealousy there. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **kykyxstandler: Glad you enjoyed love! :) Yes, Godric is very instinctive when it comes to protecting Dani, I love it, and she is quite the same. Yes, Eric and Dani will have a very interesting relationship, I look forward to writing more about it later on. Yes, Dani is stupid when she gets angry, as you saw in last chapter and this one. XD I'm glad you enjoyed, your reviews always make me so happy! :) :) :)**

 **Foxy vixin: It is too late for me my dear! I have already succumbed to hermitry. (? Is that a word?) I appreciate your patience and understanding. The creative process is a painful one. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **shanty-lol: Glad you enjoyed! Sorry this took so long! I hope this satisfies your craving. :D Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Guest: He almost did shoot her! :O Steve's an interesting character, and writing the relationship between Dani and him has been interesting. He loves her and she loves him, but they see the world through very different eyes. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Mia: I hope this was to your expectations! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Radiant innocence: Thanks so much, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I hope this is to your liking. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **SamMason666: Thank you! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **peterbutter: Thank you, sorry it's taken so long to get back! Most of Godric's nest don't really blink with the night they've had, but Eric is definitely a little on edge about the whole thing... Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Theresa5155: First off, thank you so much for your wonderful and kind reviews! They made me very happy. :) Your ideas are very interesting! I suppose we'll see next chapter what happens. I will say that Dani doesn't become a vampire quite yet, but who knows about the future. ;) Thanks so much for your reviews, they were awesome! Please continue to let me know what you think! :) :) :)**

 **syriaworld: Hello! I'm glad you've enjoyed! Don't worry your english is great! I'm learning spanish right now and you are a lot better at English than I am at Spanish. Thanks for reviewing! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, ignore my mushiness. These scenes were always supposed to end this way, even if they are very mushy. Also, again, lots of rehash but I did try to make it more interesting. I'm glad I got this out sooner because though my writer gene does love to leave you guys with cliffhangers, I also feel very bad about it after. XD. Enjoy!**

 **Raison d'etre: A reason for existing**

The blast had killed me. I had felt it. I'd been standing too close to Luke when he had set off the bomb. He had looked directly at me, a sort of mournful look in his eyes. By the time I'd realized why, he had already pressed the button. I had felt the blast and the pain, in a numb sort of way. Like, the world was moving in slow motion. I had watched other bodies be thrown back like my own, people hit into walls, shatter glass, and vampires explode in blood and chaos.

Then, nothing.

I had felt the darkness though. It had creeped over my skin like slime or oil, delving inside of it to reach into my soul. It was calling for me, beckoning me to its side. A part of me wanted to go to it; the darkness was so enchanting, it offered things that the light could not; rest.

Something in me wasn't ready to go though. Some selfish, desperate part of me wanted to stay among the living, to continue walking the Earth. I couldn't understand why; I had wanted to die for so long.

Despite not knowing the answer, I pushed away from the clutches of darkness. It wailed at me, screaming curses in a language I could not understand. At the same time, it continued to call to me, seduce me. It wanted me so badly, like my soul was the dinner it hungered for. Perhaps the darkness does not like to be denied.

Unlucky for it, I do not like to be contained.

I don't know how I returned. I fought the darkness, searching for what felt like hours to return to myself. It was strange; it was like existing and not existing; like dreaming, but knowing that you're dreaming. I knew I wasn't dreaming though.

Waking up after that had felt exactly like after Godric had saved me at the car accident. I got the sinking feeling that this was not the first time I had died.

I do not think it will be the last.

I woke disoriented, the feeling of soft silk clutched beneath my fingertips, and the strange darkness of an empty room. The room was silent, and for a split second, i had wondered if I had not escaped; if this is where the darkness had wanted to take me.

Then, the door to the room was thrown up, the light from the hall outside illuminating the room. I was in a hotel suite, the walls red and the windows covered by light proof blinds. 'Carmilla Hotel' I realized.

"You're awake," I winced; Godric's voice was always a welcome sound, but it had been so quiet, it rang like church bells in my ears. Godric approached on sure feet, quick and light as he stopped at the side of my bed. The suite door closed behind him, once again locking out the darkness.

It frightened me. I could not let the darkness get me. Could not sit in it for too long, lest it find me once again and decide to devour me whole, whether I was living or dead.

Godric must've sensed my fear, because he left my bedside to approach the wall, flicking the light switch. Light once again brightened the room, and once my eyes had adjusted I could see with much better clarity. I sat up, surveying my surroundings; the room was rather large, the opposite side of the room had a desk, mini fridge, and small kitchen. There was a door that probably lead to a bathroom, and the one that Godric had just walked through. The room was spectacular, but it wasn't my main focus.

"How are you feeling? You took quite a hit." Godric said, standing next to me once again. I looked up at him, blinking several times.

"I was dead," It wasn't the best way to start off the conversation. Godric's eyes narrowed and he gripped my arm in his soothingly cool hands. He traced his thumb over my skin in soothing patterns, but I could sense that he knew as well as I did that my heart had stopped.

"I could not have saved you if you were dead." He answered softly. Slowly, I shook my head.

"No, I was. I could feel it." I scooted over so that my feet dangled over the edge of the bed, and I stood slowly. "What happened? Is everyone okay?" I asked.

Godric watched me cautiously, "Two vampires died, and a few humans as well. We evacuated to Hotel Carmilla." I nodded absentmindedly. I wanted to feel something, but I don't think my soul was quite fully reattached to my body. I felt airy and light, but not in a good way; like my spirit would float away and I would be lost again.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, turning to Godric. I reached for him, placing my hand over his. "That shouldn't have happened." He watched me closely, eyes curious and exhausted all at once. He nodded, placing his hand over mine for a brief moment.

"No, it shouldn't have." He agreed. "Would you like to get some breakfast? There are people worried about you." He offered lightly. I shook my head, looking back at the bed. It was already calling to me.

"I still don't feel right. I think i'll try to rest some more." I murmured.

"Of course. Sleep, I'll speak to you when you wake." He turned to leave, and I moved, wrapping my arms around his shoulders from behind. He stiffened, but didn't move.

"I don't know how, but you brought me back to life. So, thank you." He moved away from my arms, turning to face me. He placed a hand upon my cheek, leaning down to place a kiss atop my head. My heart fluttered. I smiled up at him, and sat back on the bed, laying down and pulling the covers up to my shoulders. Godric gave me one final look before he left the room, leaving the lights on for me.

I smiled, and then closed my eyes.

...

When I opened my eyes again, I was feeling much more like myself. The fluorescent lights beamed down, lighting up the room and shining through my eyelids. I squeezed my eyes shut, rolling over in the soft silk sheets. I stuffed my head under a pillow to avoid the light, and tried to fall back asleep.

After ten minutes of just lying there, I sighed and sat up in bed. I wouldn't be falling back to sleep any time soon, it seems. I stood from the bed, heading through a random door and finding it to be the bathroom. Perfect.

I used the bathroom, and checked myself out in the mirror.

I was a wreck, as usual. My hair was in such a giant mess, it wasn't even worth trying to tame without a deep conditioning treatment. My skin was amazingly clear considering only a night ago I'd been breaking out. I was wearing a pair of pajamas that were a little too big, and I could only guess they were Sookie's. I could only imagine how I smelled.

I'd need to get some clothes before I could shower.

I left the bathroom and went through the door leading out of the suite. I didn't know where Sookie's room was, so I called out to her mentally. Not two minutes later, the perky blonde came rushing out of a room down the hall, wearing a checkered pink and white dress. Her eyes were wide as she ran towards me. She didn't stop until she had her arms wrapped around me, holding me against her tightly. I gave a small gasp of surprise. Besides Sarah, no one ever gave me such aggressive hugs. Maybe it was a blonde thing?

"We were so worried about you!" She cried out. She pulled back, looking me over several times for any injuries or marks.

"I'm okay. I was wondering if I could borrow some clothes?" I asked calmly. I wasn't quite sure how to respond to her worry for me. Sookie smiled reassuringly, nodding her head.

"Of course! I'll grab you something. After you're done getting cleaned up we could go grab something to eat downstairs? We have a little time before the meeting with the Authority." I raised my eyebrows up in question. She elaborated, "You know, like Nan Flanagan on tv? They're coming here to talk about what happened at Godric's house and the church." Nan Flanagan?

The lady my brother fought with on tv all the time. The one who _lied_ about what happened to my family.

Well, what an interesting conversation her and I would be having.

Sookie sent me a disapproving look, "Godric's already in trouble. Don't start anything." I scoffed, but recognized that maybe I'd caused enough trouble for a little while. She smiled, patted me on the shoulder, and told me she'd go grab me something to wear. She returned with a pretty yellow sundress that was similar in style to my old 50's dresses. I took it gratefully and headed back into the suite. I shed my clothes and stepped into the shower, letting hot water run over my chilled skin.

I stayed in the shower for nearly thirty minutes, enjoying the water and the relief it gave my sore body. I exited the shower, drying quickly and putting on the dress Sookie gave me. It was a little big, hanging loosely on my shoulders and around my waist. After I dried my hair and finished getting ready I left the suite again. Sookie waited outside, pair of wedges and a belt in hand. She smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks," I took the shoes and put them on, and then wrapped the belt around my waist to help the dress fit better. Sookie then took my hand, leading me into the nearby elevator and taking me downstairs to a restaurant in the hotel. I stopped her before we walked in. "I don't have any money." I explained. She waved me off.

"Don't worry about it. I can pay." She chirped. I frowned.

"I'll pay you back," I responded stubbornly. Sookie rolled her eyes, placing a hand on my upper arm and leading me into the restaurant.

"Just two, please." She said to the hostess, who smiled pleasantly and lead us to a booth near the back. We took our seats opposite each other, and didn't speak until we'd ordered our drinks. "So, are you and Godric dating?"

I choked. I slammed my glass back on the table, soda flying out of the glass. I sputtered, coughing and gasping with a hand over my chest. It took several seconds before I was able to get ahold of myself, forcing myself to take a drink to clear my throat.

Sookie was still staring at me expectantly.

Well then.

"Do you really think he'd want _me_ like that? He's two thousand years old. He's seen the rise and fall of empires, fought in dozens of wars, and killed thousands of people. I am a seventeen year old human girl who's never really left the United States. We're friends, but we're not romantic, Sookie. God, I've barely even been in relationships before." With every word my accent became stronger and stronger, until I sounded like a back country hillbilly.

"Oh, have you never been kissed?" She asked curiously. I glared at her, cheeks going pink.

"Of course I've been kissed! I was the most popular girl at my high school, I would've been a laughing stock If I hadn't been!"

"So you've never…" She trailed off, eyebrows raised.

"Oh my god, stop!" I shouted, covering my ears as if that made the embarrassment go away. "No, my father was a reverend! I got away with a lot but I certainly wouldn't get away with that!" Sookie was grinning, fighting back giggles at my very obvious humiliation.

"Is that really why?" She asked.

I was really starting to hate that she could read minds.

I huffed in annoyance, "If you must know, I never really thought any of the boys at my church or school were worthy. They were all annoying and dumb, believed whatever they were told. They were children, they would've taken something that I valued and bragged about it to their friends. They would've treated it like a game, and I am not a game." I answered seriously.

Sookie watched me closely, "You know your own self-importance. That's not something you see a lot in girls your age."

"I'm too proud," I admitted, fiddling with my fingers. "That's something that didn't go away, even after the crash."

The waiter returned, setting down our orders and talk ended for a little while there, both of us focused on eating. Soon after the check arrived and Sookie paid. The two of us headed back upstairs in the elevator.

"I know Godric will probably tell you this, but you should be careful at the meeting. Nan's a powerful vampire, in more ways than one." She warned. I shrugged.

"She lied on television about my parents car crash. I may have a word or two to say to her, but i'll be civil." I thought Sookie would argue with me, but instead she watched me closely, and I got the feeling she was rummaging through my head. "If you have a question, you can ask me." I muttered, crossing my arms.

She sighed, "You seem to be handling it, but well, your brother did knowingly try to kill you…" She trailed off. My back straightened, and I brushed my hair back behind my shoulders till it was at least partially tamed.

"To be honest, it didn't surprise me all that much. When I walked away from him the other night I knew he would take it as a betrayal. Steve has a temper, we both do." My voice was a little too stiff to be believable, a little too short and even. I'd known Steve would turn on me, it was in his nature. He liked to have the upper hand and when I turned on him, I'd made him felt alone and out of control. He'd need to regain control, I just didn't know he'd do it in such a drastic way.

I didn't realize he'd actually try to kill me.

I may not be surprised, but it still ached.

"Ah, Godric was wondering where you'd run off to," I winced at the silky smooth voice that was the narcissistic viking. Good god, he was terrifying.

I glared at Eric, "I didn't run off; Sookie and I went to get something to eat." I explained, crossing my arms. He raised an eyebrow, his quick glance my way telling me exactly what he thought of my false bravado. His stare quickly turned to Sookie.

"You look nice," He told her suavely. I rolled my eyes.

"I know," Sookie stepped around him, meeting his smirk with a cool glance. She reached her arm out towards me. I moved to follow her only for Eric to step in the way.

"Godric would like to speak with Ms. Newlin before the meeting. We'll meet you there." Sookie shrugged and sent me a final wave and a smile before she headed off back towards her room. Eric turned, glancing at me and then motioning his eyes towards the room I had previously been staying in. We fell into step next to each other.

"Your heart speeds up dangerously fast when you're near me," He stated. I glanced up at him.

"I'm like seventy percent sure you're Beowulf and that your father was Thor." I admitted. Eric's lip quirked.

"You're scared of me?" He asked, eyes shining in amusement.

"Cautious," I retorted. He chuckled.

"Then you're smarter than I thought," Eric lead me into the suite, closing the door behind him. Godric sat in a lounge chair, phone in hand. It was strange to see him with technology. I always thought he would hide from technology, given just how ancient he is. Instead, he sat there typing away on the fancy iphone. He stopped when he saw us, setting the phone on the chair and standing to meet us.

"You look better," He spoke to me, eyes glancing over my form quickly before returning to my face. I shrugged.

"I feel better, especially after eating. Sookie told me there was a meeting with the authority?" I asked casually. He glanced up at Eric.

He nodded, "Yes. Unfortunately Ms. Flanagan has been made aware of your presence so you will have to attend." I looked between the two of them as Eric and Godric glanced back and forth at each other, and I got the impression they were holding a silent conversation.

"That's okay, I don't mind attending." I looked back at Eric for a moment, his eyes wandering down to stare at me. He raised a brow. I turned away, looking back at Godric. "Could we have a moment?" I asked softly. Godric nodded once, motioning his eyes at Eric. I didn't hear him, but a slight breeze behind me, and the soft click of the door closing into place told me Eric was gone.

"What would you like to speak about?" I bit my lip nervously, swaying back and forth on my feet. I didn't know how to tell Godric I was worried about him. It seemed stupid, to be worried about a two thousand year old vampire. He was plenty capable of taking care of himself, but I was worried that he didn't _want_ to. He would sabotage himself, given the chance. Just like he'd done before, turning himself over to the fellowship.

"You'll stay with me, right?" It wasn't what I really wanted to say, and I think Godric knew that. Still, his face softened, and he nodded, walking until he stood before me.

"You will be safe, Danielle, I promise." We left after that, heading out into the hallway where Eric waited. If Eric had listened in on our short conversation, he showed no signs of it. We walked together to a suite on the opposite side of the hall. Eric knocked, and then opened the door. Eric stepped in first, holding the door open for the two of us. I glanced back at Godric, and then walked inside.

The room was different in terms of design. The furniture was mostly made of white sofas and black surfaces. The walls were a light gray color, with an extravagant fireplace lit at the back of the room. Sitting in front of the fireplace was none other than Nan Flanagan, though she looked nothing like she did on tv. Where the Nan on tv always had her hair down, looking like a primped and postured politician, the Nan before me wore dark clothes, heavy makeup, and had her hair pulled back. Standing behind her on each side was a man and a woman, who I merely deemed as her 'goons'.

Sitting on the right hand couches were Bill and Sookie. Sookie smiled warmly at me. Across from then sat Isobel. I hadn't gotten to think Isobel at the party. She was there at the crash as well, and had clearly shown a sign of compassion for me then. Hopefully I could speak to her before the night was over.

Eric took a seat on a seat next to the couch Bill and Sookie sat on, and Godric lead me to the sofa where Isobel sat. I ended up seated between him and the beautiful vampire woman, who gave me an encouraging smile of her own.

"Fucking Finally." Nan huffed out, and my eyes widened in surprise. That was an interesting way to start a conversation. "Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made? And who has to clean that shit up? Me. Not you, Me." She bitched out. I almost rolled my eyes. She may be a different person than she was on tv, but she was still just as annoying.

Sookie sent me the tiniest of grins.

"I should drain everyone of you bastards." She snapped, glaring around at every vampire in the room. I did roll my eyes at that one. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice.

Eric spoke up, "Stan went to the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it." Even the name of that bastard sent a shudder down my spine. Isobel gave me a sympathetic look in response, placing her comforting hand over mine. I smiled thankfully at her.

"Oh really? Because everyone who met Stan in the last three hundred years knew he had a kink about slaughtering humans, but you and his nestmates, his sheriff, had no clue?" Nan retorted.

Isobel sat forward, "And how were we supposed to know that this time he meant it?"

"Not my problem. Yours." She looked at Godric specifically. I bristled, sitting up straighter at the implication.

"Don't talk to him that way."

"Don't talk to me that way." Nan scoffed. "Let's get to the point. How did they manage to abduct you? Did they lure you in with the dollface over there?" _Dollface?_ Everyone in the room glanced at me in response. I couldn't help huddling a little closer to Godric at that moment.

"They would've taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself." It was the first time he'd spoken this entire meeting, and he had to say the most damning thing of all? It was true, but did he have to say it?

Nan gave a disgusted look, "Why?" She asked.

"Why not?" He answered immediately.

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?" She sounded confused and irritated all at the same time. Eric was staring at Godric with wide eyes. Sookie looked between all four of us, deep in contemplation.

"What do you think?" Godric said simply.

"I think you're out of your mind." She answered, and then looked to me, eyes narrowing. "So what part do you play in all of this?" She demanded. I went wide-eyed, looking to Godric or Sookie for help.

"Stan killed my family!" I blurted. Okay, so it wasn't the most eloquent of things to say at that moment, but I didn't enjoy being put on the spot so suddenly.

Nan didn't look impressed, "This again? How many times do I have to explain to you humans-"

"I was there," I interrupted. She stopped, scowling at me. I spoke on regardless. "I heard him. And his friends. They're the ones who caused our car accident." I answered her, and then met her gaze. "You can lie on tv, but you can't lie to someone who was there." Godric stiffened ever so slightly beside me at the accusation.

Surprisingly, Nan smirked. "You're plucky. Be careful, it could get you killed one day." She glanced around the room, stopping at Godric. "Well? Anyone gonna tell me why she's here? Her brother is throwing a fit on national television, saying she's been kidnapped by vampires." She eyed me closely, "You don't seem kidnapped." She muttered.

"Believe me, if Steve was your brother, you'd _wish_ you'd been kidnapped," I shrugged. "My brother's a psychopath. After the scene at the church, I decided to leave with Godric. We're friends." Nan looked at me as if she were waiting for me to elaborate, but I didn't say any further. Best to keep as many details to myself. After a second of waiting, she rolled her eyes and sighed. She returned her attention to Godric.

"And what is this I hear about a traitor?" She asked.

"Irrelevant. Only a rumor. I'll take full responsibility." Godric spoke quickly, just as Isobel stiffened beside me.

"You bet you will."

"You cold bitch," Eric growled lowly. Nan turned her steely eyes towards him.

She sneered, "Listen, this is a national vampire disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you. Sheriff you fucked up, you're fired." I lurched forward at her words, ready to defend Godric somehow in someway, but Isobel grabbed hold of my wrist.

Godric nodded, "I agree. Of course, Isobel should take over she had no part in my disgrace."

Isobel leaned over me, looking at Godric. "Godric, fight back." She told him firmly.

"S-sh-she's a beaurocrat you don't have to take shit from her!" Eric yelled.

"You wanna lose your area viking?" Nan threw back.

"Oh, you don't have that kind of power." Eric snapped back.

Nan smiled coyly, "Hey, i'm on tv. Try me."

"So's my brother, but he's got as much power as a baby in a playpen." I muttered under my breath. Both Nan and Eric shot me scalding looks, and I leaned back into the sofa a little further.

"I'm to blame. I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing." Isobel said. I mean, I wouldn't complain with her there, but do we really have to play the blame game?

"Isobel." Godric chided quietly. Godric looked around at all of us, stopping on Isobel, and then on me. He kept eye contact for a second too long.

No…

"I remove myself from all positions of authority."

"Works for me." Nan answered plainly. Eric stood, giving a small grow of annoyance and making a move towards Nan. Bill and Isobel both stood at the same time, Bill placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Eric. It doesn't matter." Godric didn't look up as he spoke. Eric stared at Godric for several long seconds, as if he desperately wanted to disobey his orders. In the end, he stepped back, returning to his seat.

"Tell me about the bombing." Nan said, breaking the silence. Godric started to speak up, explaining what had happened at his home. I tuned out then, a loud ringing beginning to settle in my ears. I could sense what Godric was going to do. I knew it, I could feel this panic in my heart beginning to rise up just at the knowledge of it. I couldn't let him do it.

"What a fiasco." Nan's grating voice broke my thought process. "You're lucky I don't send you all to the magister. Godric, come to my suite and fill out the forms." Nan instructed.

"Soon. First, I have something to say." Godric said, glancing around the room with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry. I apologize for all the harm I caused, all our lost ones-" He glanced down at me, "-human and vampire. I will make amends. I swear it." He promised.

I grabbed his arm, holding on tightly. He held my gaze, even as Nan patted him on the shoulder and left the room. "If you think I'm going to let you do this you've got another fucking thing coming!" I snarled.

"I'm sorry, Danielle." He said softly, peeling my hand back as gently as he could. He stood, moving towards the door. Eric stood as well, blocking his way.

"No." Eric said quietly.

"Look in my heart," Godric answered.

"You have to listen to me." Eric pleaded.

"There's nothing to say."

"There is!" Eric insisted.

"On the roof," Godric told him. I jumped up, running towards him and grabbing both of his arms.

"I'm not letting you!" I shouted. I sounded hysterical, voice too high pitched, as if I was an eleven year old boy just starting to go through puberty. It didn't matter. All that mattered was keeping Godric here, alive, with me.

Once again, Godric broke from my hold. He turned to face me, placing a hand on each side of my face. His thumbs ran soothingly over my cheekbones, as if the mere touch could keep my tears at bay. He made eye contact, and my mind became fuzzy, his eyes so entrancing I thought I would get lost in them.

"You will live a happy life. You will forget all about me, and you will go on all of the adventures you desire. The pain you feel over the loss of your family will fade over time, and soon it will be a distant memory that is shrouded by all of the joy you will find in living." His voice was all I could, and as he spoke I felt certain memories starting to fade from my mind-finding him in the basement in the church, buying trublood, watching The Princess Bride with someone important, someone who made me feel better about all of the tragedy around me. Then, as he stepped back and turned away, the only thing I could remember was mercury blue eyes, and then they were gone.

I was standing in a suite of white furniture with black surfaces. The walls were a light gray color, and a fireplace sat at the back end of the room, giving the room a cozy warmth to it. Bill and Sookie stood next to the couch to the right, both of them staring at me with varying expressions on their faces. Sookie's eyes were watering with tears, and she ran towards me, pulling me into a hug.

Thrown off guard, I hugged her back.

"Sookie, what's...going on?" I asked lowly. The longer I stood here, staring at the gray walls, the more confused I became. The more disturbed I felt. It was like that nagging feeling in your head, when you walk into a room and suddenly forget why you'd walked in there in the first place.

"I'm so sorry Dani!" She cried. I blinked several times.

What am I missing? _What am I missing?_ There is something wrong. What is it, what is it? All I could think about were these pair of eyes. They were strange, dark but light, warm but cold. They swirled with sadness and exhaustion that no one could truly understand, not even me. What color were they? Silver? Gray?

'Mercury.' I thought, assuredly. They were mercury. Like the reflection of the moon off the water.

"Something's wrong," I muttered, pulling back from Sookie's strong embrace. "Sookie, I need you to find Eric. Eric will know what's wrong. Eric will-" Eric. Who was he again? He was important to someone I know, someone I care about.

My brain started to hurt. There was a pounding in my skull like I'd never known before. It was a harsh push against my skull, a pounding against a wall that was hiding something. "G...it starts with a G…" I muttered, turning away from the blonde girl and starting to pace. My head was screaming at me, but I could hardly pay attention to it. It was a name that started with a G…

"Godric!" Sookie blurted out.

"Sookie, don't! You'll break her mind!" Bill yelled. I whirled around to face the two of them, eyes wide.

"Godric." I murmured.

"She can save him!" Sookie yelled at Bill, and then she turned to me, grabbing me by the arms and starting into my wide eyes with a panicked look of her own. "His name is Godric! He's a two thousand year old vampire, he's your friend, and he's on the roof right now waiting to meet the sun! You can save him, you have to go!" She shouted.

I broke free from her hold and turned on my heel, racing out of the room and finding the nearest stairwell. I barrelled through the door and took the steps two at a time, chest heaving with the effort to climb.

The door to the roof was heavy, but I pushed it open as if it weighs nothing. Eric and the man named Godric stood together, Eric on his knees with bloody tears streaming down his cheeks. Neither one of them had noticed me, too engrossed in the moment.

I had a split second to think before either of them noticed me. The sun was rising on the horizon, and it be only mere minutes before it was up and fried them both. My eyes scanned the scene, looking for some way to stop this.

My eyes landed on the ledge behind them.

I couldn't remember, not through the bursting pain in my skull, but somehow I knew what I had to do to stop this. The door slammed shut as I took off at a run towards the ledge. Both their sets of eyes turned to me.

"Dani-" Godric started, surprised and confused. "-Dani, don't!" I jumped.

You know in movies when people are falling from heights and the world slows down dramatically, and they just stare upwards, waiting for Spiderman or Superman or Thor to save them?

That's not what happened. A scream tore from my mouth the second there wasn't solid ground beneath my feet. The world didn't slow down, but instead felt as if it sped up ten fold. I squeezed my eyes shut, arms reaching upwards and legs kicking frantically in a panic. It took a solid two seconds of falling for me to be absolutely sure this was the worst idea i've ever had, and that this was how I was going to die for good.

It took another second for solid arms to catch me, encasing me against a firm chest. I didn't even look at my savior, just clung to them as tightly as possible. I was breathing heavily, heart hammering in my chest. The sound of screaming had been replaced by wheezing that was as equally unattractive. We seemed to be floating upwards now, up until I felt us land on solid ground.

I was shaking uncontrollably, my fingers digging into my savior's shoulders.

"You have to go, Dani. The sun is coming up." At Godric's gentle tone, I clutched onto him tighter. My brain was still fuzzy, all of my thoughts running rampant as I tried to put together what I had lost, but I knew that the sun coming up was bad. I knew that protecting Godric was all that mattered.

I opened my eyes, staring up at him. I meant to be strong, I meant to stare him down and demand that he walk back inside. Instead, I started crying. Large, angry tears started to fall down my cheeks, and a pathetic whimper managed to break free.

"You're the only person in the whole world that makes me want to live-the only reason I have. If you want to die, I get it," My voice broke, and I dragged in a deep gasp of air. "Living is hard. It's exhausting and everyone wants you to be something that you just...aren't anymore. So if you want to die, I understand. But you're not going without me." His eyes stared into my own, sadness against sadness. He continued to cradle me against his chest with one arm, the other reaching up and brushing away the stream of tears.

"Dani-" He started, but I cut him off, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"No!" I argued harshly. "What did I tell you before? You don't get to take on the world, and you don't get to make my choices for me! If you're so sure that something better is waiting on the other side then why not let me come with you?" That seemed to stun him into silence, his eyes darting over my face for several long seconds. As he was doing this, his skin started to become uncomfortably warm, little sparks of blue beginning to light up around him. I turned towards the east, watching as the sun slowly began to rise. I turned back to my Godric, eyes wide and my chest beginning to heave with panic.

"Please, Godric, please! Make a decision! I won't make you stay, but if you do we'll live together! We'll find a way to make this world a better one, one we don't have to escape from! We'll stick together and i'll be by your side, so please!" I begged, forcing down sobs every few seconds. I couldn't gauge Godric's expression through the tears blurring my vision, but just as the heat of his skin started to become unbearable, we were suddenly no longer standing outside.

 *****  
BOOM! 6,000 words, I hope you enjoyed! I have some troubles with this chapter but for the most part I think I did pretty well getting across what I wanted to get across. **

**Now, before we get to reviews, I would like to talk about some of the concerning topics in this chapter, mainly the attempted suicide. By no means do I believe suicide is an answer, and this is coming from someone who two years ago was very suicidal. I firmly believe that every person in this world has a purpose, their own reason for living. I also understand the struggle of living, and Danielle and I are very similar in that way. Living is exhausting. It's tiring, it's tedious, and it feels so superficial sometimes but if we continue on and keep trying, we can turn our pain and our experiences into greatness. I want to address that suicide is a big issue in this story, and while it won't be as much going forward, trauma and pain will continue to be so. I also want to address the reliance these two characters will have on each other, specifically the dependence that Dani has and will continue to have on Godric. Co-dependency can be a problem, and it's also not necessarily healthy to make someone else your reason for existing. As the story goes on these problems will be addressed, but it's also important to recognize that this is a piece of fiction. Sometimes, fictional characters aren't always healthy. They don't always have healthy relationships, just like real people. I'm not condoning these unhealthy behaviors, but merely telling a story. However, if my story does trigger you, I would urge you not to read it. Your own health and peace of mind is more important.**

 **Okay, now that that's out of the way, onto reviews!**

 **Guest: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed! :)**

 **kykyxstandler: Haha, I hope this satisfied your curiosity! Stan will be addressed in a later chapter, probably the next one. Yes, I want Eric and Dani to relate to each other but also be hostile to each other more often than not. They'll have an interesting relationship. I will say this; Dani and Godric are not soulmates. Maybe some things in this chapter will give you a hint. As always, thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Arkansas sweetheart: Hmm, nope, not this time! ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **peterbutter: Hehehe, yes, yes I did! Hope this makes up for it! I'm glad you're enjoying, and I hope you continue to let me know what you think!**

 **angel897: yes, I did too! I really went back and forth about the whole Stan thing, but it's not in Dani's nature to NOT do something. She's got a temper, that one. XD Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Moon-Goddess: Hehe, well to be honest I kind of did that on purpose (sheepish grin) Their conversation isn't necessary to understand the story and it doesn't give any super crucial information, but it's just a fun little thing for anyone who does the work to go look it up. Sorry! XD XD XD Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Cari1973: ¡Gracias! ¡Me alegra que hayas disfrutado el capítulo! Dani es muy temperamental a veces. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **wikked: Haha glad you liked! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Brookeworm3: Sorry! XD Glad you liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello lovelies! I would apologize for the wait, but I think you guys may be used too it by now...heehee...(if you think it's bad for you, just imagine how readers of my other story two souls must feel. I haven't updated since christmas...) Anyways, here's a very boring chapter for you. It's kind of the wrap-up chapter for Dallas, so there's a lot of info, but it's pretty boring in my opinion. Hopefully next chapter will be much more fun! (I have lots of plans...mwhahaha)**

 **Mizpah: the deep emotional bond between people, especially those separated by distance or death.**

"Dani, you need to let go now," This was about the tenth time Godric had tried to gently prod me to move away from him. It wasn't doing him much good though, and I suspected he'd give up soon, or forcibly move me, hopefully the former. I clung to him with all the might of a tiny seventeen year old girl, my arms wrapped around his shoulders and clinging to his back. He continued to hold me up, his arms cradling me beneath my knees, but I doubted that would last much longer. Godric was patient with me, but even he had to have his breaking point.

"I'm good here," I squeaked. He sighed.

"While Eric is grateful you have forced me from the roof, he would very much like to have a moment alone with me," That was the kind way of saying that Eric wanted me to get the fuck out of the room and let them have some maker and progeny time.

Eric could kiss my ass. Me, not him, got Godric from the roof. It had taken jumping off a literal building to do it, too, so I feel very much entitled to the current position i'm in.

"Tell Eric that if he wanted some alone time with you, it should've been _him_ who jumped from the top of a tall building to save your life." That earned a somewhat exasperated chuckle from Godric, one that rumbled his chest and sent a vibration through my own. It was a nice feeling, calming, and I immediately clung even tighter to Godric.

"I will not go anywhere, Dani. All I ask is some time with my progeny, and I imagine you are exhausted after the day you've had." His words were rather convincing, but I didn't trust him not to go up to that roof all over again while I was sleeping, and it was clear Eric was helpless to stop him from meeting the sun.

"Still good here." Another sigh from Godric, this time much more impatient.

"What will it take?" He prompted.

I hummed, "A promise. You have to promise me you're not going back up on that roof, or going to do anything to commit vampire suicide. And if you do, you have to know that I will follow right after you. No glamour is going to stop me, which-by the way-was completely inappropriate. Being a two thousand year old vampire doesn't mean you get to mess with my head." I thought perhaps Godric would smile and agree to my terms, or give a huff of indignation, but instead he frowned at me, a troubling gleam entering into his eyes.

"How did you overcome the glamour? I've met very few humans who can do that." He murmured, sounding troubled. I shrugged.

"Sookie helped talk me through it, and, well, I didn't really remember everything. To be honest, it's all still a little fuzzy. I just felt panicked, and even though I didn't exactly remember _who_ you were, I knew you were important to me-that I had to save you, no matter the cost."

Godric's hold on me loosened, slowly lowering my legs to the ground. He kept one arm wrapped around my waist to keep me steady and pressed against him. He trailed his other hand over my hair, brushing the unruly strands back behind my ear. Mesmerized, I watched as he leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss against the top of my head. My heart fluttered at the innocent kiss, my cheeks heating up.

"I promise not to meet the sun, or do anything else that would endanger me. Will you sleep now?" He asked softly. I still felt reluctant to leave him, but I knew I couldn't hold on to him forever, no matter how I tried. Plus, if he really wanted to, he could just pry me off of him no problem. I preferred we didn't reach that point.

"Fine. But it is light out, so you should sleep soon too." I held on to him a few seconds longer, and then reluctantly released him. The second I let go the door to the suite opened, Eric's large form striding in. Blood streaks crawled down his cheeks, his eyes red rimmed. He didn't even glance at me, instead falling to his knees before Godric. I felt a little bad refusing to let go for so long now. He seemed broken at the thought of what almost happened to Godric.

I left back into the bedroom, giving them some privacy. As much as I would've liked to ignore it, I was incredibly tired. I flicked the lights on (still too frightened to sleep with them off) and crawled underneath the silky sheets of the bed. I closed my eyes, and felt sleep instantly take me.

…

There was something in the dark. It was watching me, with eyes made of the depths of a black hole. I couldn't see the mass of a figure, but I could feel it. It was like its entire body was the shadows surrounding me. It made no sound, but it spoke to me, calling out to me.

It screamed at me, speaking a language I'd never heard before, and yet I could understand perfectly. It called me a thief, a vagrant, a criminal. Its slithery tongue wrapped its dangerous words around me, warning me that when it reached me I would face no mercy.

No one escapes death unpunished.

…

I woke with a start, jumping up to take in a panicked gasp of air. My heart raced at a speed that could not be healthy. I kicked the blankets away from me, desperate to stand and ran, but the moment I stood, I realized where I was.

Hotel Carmilla. Dallas. The Suite.

I gave a sigh of relief. I was okay.

The next second there was a knock on the door, gentle and questioning. I knew who it was before I even answered him. Godric walked in, fresh pair of clothes on, and looking slightly better than he did before. It must be dark out, I realized, for him to be up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, striding over until he stood in front of me. I nodded, working to settle down my heart.

"A nightmare, that's all. Is it night?" I asked, desperate to change the subject. He nodded.

"Yes. Bill, Sookie, and her brother Jason have already left. They wanted to say goodbye, but thought it would be best to let you sleep. I ordered some room service for you as well. It should be here soon." We walked out into the living room. Instead of returning to whatever Godric was doing, he lead me over towards the couch and took a seat beside me.

Looks like it was serious talk time. Great.

"We must discuss where you go from here." He reminds me, tone taking a calm approach to what was certainly about to be a very uncalm conversation. I knew exactly where this was going.

"You're not sheriff anymore." He shook his head.

"No, I have signed all of the paperwork, and Isobel has been named Sheriff of the area. She has, of course, offered to let me stay."

"But you're not going to?" I asked.

"No, I think my time in Dallas is done for now. Eric has suggested coming to Shreveport." I perked up at that.

"Okay, let's go to Shreveport then. I could see Sookie and Jason again too."

Godric frowned, "You can't just leave, Danielle. According to the law, you are still underage and your brother is your legal guardian." I scowled in response, crossing my arms.

"My brother almost killed me. Even if you send me back, I'll just run away again. Besides," I placed my hand on his wrist, scooting myself closer to him. "I made a promise. I said that we'd stick together, always. I'm not going back on that." I gave him a stubborn look that warned him I wasn't budging on this. Godric sighed.

"They're already looking for you. Steve has spread across the news that I kidnapped you from the church and that I am holding you hostage."

"Well that sucks," I deadpanned. Godric gave me a disapproving look. I held up my hands in peace. "Okay, okay. I'll talk to my brother and warn him that if he doesn't stop and let me leave quietly, I'll burn the church down." Another disapproving look. "Okay, just the house." Cold glare. I threw my hands up in exasperation. "I don't have vampire powers, the only threat I hold is lighting things on fire!"

Godric opened his mouth to protest, but the knock on the door silenced him. Sending me another lasting discouraging stare, he goes to answer the door. He speaks with the bellhop in a polite tone for a few seconds, hands him a twenty dollar bill, and then returns to the couch with a tray of food. He places it in front of me on the coffee table. I look down at it, eyeing the plate of pancakes with a sense of disdain.

I frown. "Hey, Godric, does Tru blood really sustain you?" I asked quietly. He glanced at me sideways.

"Tru blood was designed to keep us fed so that we did not need to feed on humans." He answered simply. I curled my legs underneath me, scooting closer towards him. I reached out, slowly, tracing two fingers across the shadows under his eyes. His skin was like marble, cool, like always. Still, the shadows under his eyes were much more noticeable than the ones under Eric's, or even Bill's.

"That's not what I asked," I answered softly. I searched his eyes for the truth. "Does tru blood keep you healthy?" He didn't answer, but I could still see the truth in his eyes. Tru blood could keep vampires alive, and to a degree, healthy, but it was also a ruse, to help humans feel safe around vampires. Vampires should drink human blood, if they truly wanted to remain strong and healthy.

Still, I couldn't _order_ Godric to drink, much as I may want to. With how self-deprecating Godric was, he'd probably just hate himself even more if he drank human blood right now. I couldn't push, not so soon after he almost met the sun.

I sighed. I finally understood what it was like to worry about someone who didn't seem to care about themselves or their well being.

I had a lot more sympathy for Sarah now. Worrying about me must've been a shit ton of stress.

I didn't say anything to Godric. There was nothing _to_ say; I couldn't force him to drink, and I couldn't make him feel any less guilty. Instead, I scooted closer to him, and laid my head on his shoulder. It was all the comfort I could offer him; a sense of understanding. I trailed my hand over his arm, searching for his hand. When I found it, I laced my fingers through his.

He didn't tense anymore when I touched him.

"I understand." I murmured softly, into the soft fabric of his shirt.

We stayed like that for over an hour.

…

There was something ironic to be said about showing up outside of my family home in a low cut tank top and a pair of shorts I would've been grounded for wearing had my mother still been alive. I'd only been gone a few short days, but it felt like I was returning a completely different person.

No, not completely different. It was strange. It was like the two different parts of me had decided on a truce, and merged to come together as one whole being. I was still sad-that wouldn't go away for a long time. Maybe, it would never go away. When your world is uprooted like mine was, and you lose some of the people you love most in the world, there is a piece of you that goes with them. That's not to say that I was broken, or missing a piece to the puzzle-it was more like losing the ability to see a color in the rainbow. And humans, we can only see so many colors, even though we know there are more that our eyes can't see. We don't really focus on that though, because we don't know what it's like being unable to see them. But, knowing the beauty of something, of someone, and then abruptly losing that-it's an ache in your chest that I don't think ever fully goes away.

That changes you, but it doesn't have to destroy who you are, either. Before the accident, I wasn't a nice person. Some would still say I was an innocent, of course-I never killed anyone, never stole anything (besides maybe a case or two of beer), and I'd never physically harmed anyone. But, I had been cruel merely for the sake of being cruel. I had enjoyed causing others pain, because it had made me feel powerful.

I didn't like that part of me, but there were pieces of her that had merits-she was a strong-willed person, she was brave, and she didn't let anyone push her around. She was ambitious and clever. Losing my family had felt like losing not just the bad, but the good too.

Today, I felt more and less like me than I ever had.

I took a deep breath, and I knocked on the door.

It took a whole minute of silent waiting, and shuffling of feet before Sarah threw the door open. Sarah was dressed in her usual garbs of fancy blouses and a pair of black trousers. Her hair was up in a stylized ponytail, and she looked every bit the preppy house wife that she actually was.

"Dani?" Her sweet and chirpy voice was no more than a whisper. Her eyes widened in shock at seeing me, and then widened even further when she took in my outfit.

I gave an awkward wave. "Is Steve here? We need to have a chat." I couldn't afford to be comforting or casual with Sarah. She may not have been directly involved in my nefarious brothers schemes, but she was aware of them. That made her almost just as guilty in my book.

Sarah straightened, wiping the shocked expression off of her face. She opened the door wider, stepping aside to allow me to walk in. I nodded my thanks and stepped in, and then waited for her to lead the way. She lead me to the living room.

Laughter echoed out into the hallway. I narrowed my eyes; that was my brothers conniving, scheming laughter. The kind that was too perky to be real. As I stepped into the room, I did a quick surveying of the room; Steve sat in a pair of tan trousers and a pink and white striped button down, looking every bit his usual self. On the chair across from him was a man I didn't know. He was middle-aged, about early forties. He was balding, but still had a good amount of dark brown hair upon his head. He had a five o'clock shadow, and wore professional, but comfortable clothing.

"Dani! Oh my god, I can't believe it!" Steve gasped aloud in a mockery of delighted surprise, standing and running to me before I could stop him. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug, and I tried to recoil out of his embrace. Luckily for me, he didn't hold the hug too long-he pulled away after only a second. Steve kept an arm around my shoulders, turning me to face the stranger. "This is Detective Jameson, I hired him to find you. We were just discussing possible places you could be." The cheer in Steve's voice made me sick.

I shoved away from my brother so harshly he stumbled backwards. "Sit down, Steve. Let's have a little talk, hmm?" I ordered coldly. The flabbergasted look on my brothers face was satisfying, and so was the fact that he actually sat down. Detective Jameson watched me with pursed lips, and a steady gaze. I glanced back at Sarah. "You too, Sarah." I motioned towards the spot next to Steve. Sarah scurried over, taking her seat.

Steve protested, "Danielle, you don't get to or-"

"For once in your goddamn life Steve, shut up." I snapped. Steve's mouth snapped shut. I looked over to detective Jameson. "If you have a recorder, I suggest you get it out. I'm only saying this once." Surprisingly, the man pulled one of those small, rectangular recording devices out of his pocket, pressed a button, and set it on the table.

"Dani-" I glared at Steve.

"On the night of the bombing at Sheriff Godric's home, one of my brother's so-called 'soldiers of the sun', and a two year long member of the fellowship of the sun, walked into the house covered in silver chains, silverware, and a bomb. His name was Luke Mcdonald, he was in his early twenties. Luke called the attention of the humans and vampires in the house, announced himself, and said he had a message from my brother, Steve Newlin. The message was, 'game on'. Luke Mcdonald then proceeded to press a button and the bomb exploded, as was reported in the news.

"What was not reported was my involvement. I was at the house party that night due to a dispute with my brother over what is and isn't legal; in case you were still unsure, Steve, killing and burning vampires is in fact considered a crime in the great state of texas, and will be treated like any other homicide charge; I looked it up. Many died that night, vampires and humans. I myself was gravely injured, and would have died if it had not been for the care shown to me by the owner of the house, Godric.

"To be clear; my brother knew I was in that house; he watched me walk away with Godric earlier that night. He knew that humans were in that house. He knew that vampires were in that house. And, while my brother has been spitting out lies about my being kidnapped by vampires, I have been at the Hotel Carmilla, being kindly cared for by Sheriff Godric and the staff there until I fully recovered from my injuries." I stared my slack jawed brother directly in the eye. "This is my testimony, as a witness of my brother's crimes. I will willingly submit to questioning by police, and testify against him and Sarah Newlin, should it be asked of me. I will also take to the national news with my story, coming out in support of vampires, and naming my brother a murderer, a bigot, and making him a public pariah."

All was silent.

Detective Jameson cleared his throat, "Are you sure you wanna do this, Danielle?" He asked, voice gruff but clear. I glanced sideways at him.

I didn't blink. "I will ruin him." I stalled for effect, and then turned back to Steve. "Or, we can do this my way. Call off the hunt for me. Say I was turned into a vampire, or died, or whatever lie you can make up." I walked over to the recorder, picking it up off of the table and turning it off. "I'm leaving. You can do whatever you want with your miserable little lives, as long as it doesn't involve me. Maybe you didn't realize just who you'd be up against when you decided on this little 'game' of yours, but I am your opponent now. I know every dirty little secret, every messed up, sadistic, awful thing you've done, and I'll tell the world. I'll tell everyone; and if you don't wind up locked behind a cell for the rest of your life, then i'll make sure you won't be able to leave this house without a bag over your head."

I looked to the detective. "Thank you for your help, but as you can see, I am perfectly safe, and my brother will no longer be requiring your services. I'd still charge him though. Also, I'll be taking this," I held up the recorder, and then stuffed it into my pocket. I smiled coldly at Steve. "It's sad that the brother who used to push me on the swing and help climb across the monkey bars is now a monster. But I suppose that's how life goes." I gave Steve and Sarah one final, long stare, and then I turned,

And I left.

…

It was just after dusk now. Eric had flown back to Shreveport earlier in the day to get everything set up for Godric's stay, but he had booked us a flight there tonight. It was leaving in a few hours, but I couldn't stop myself from visiting the cemetery one final time.

Cliche, I know, but you're supposed to say goodbye to the people you love when you're leaving, even if they are dead.

Godric would be here soon, but he had a few things to finish up with Isobel and the other vampires of Dallas before he leaves. When he got here, we would head to Shreveport, and I don't know if I would ever come back to Dallas. I felt both relieved, and nostalgic at the thought of it.

The cemetery where my parents and Bethany were buried was a private, upper class cemetery. A lot of wealthy people in the area, and even some celebrities, were buried here. There were even family crypts; though my family didn't have one. We weren't _that_ wealthy, and it's not like our wealth spanned back several generations. My grandfather had been an accountant, and his father before him had been a ranch owner. Our illustrious lifestyle hadn't really started until my father started his career.

It was a gated cemetery, and you couldn't actually enter the lot without identification, but, I'd been here enough times that the guard at the gate merely waved me in. My parents and sister's headstones were near the back of the cemetery. When I reached them, I plopped down on the grass a foot in front of their graves.

"Well, I don't know if Heaven and hell actually exists, but wherever you guys are, I imagine you've not exactly very proud of me at the moment." I winced; that had been a little more candor than I'd meant to be. They were only headstones, but it felt like I was really talking to their spirits in some way. I smiled at the thought of their reactions; my mother would be red in the face right now, ready to ground me until I was thirty. My father would give me this disappointed look, his eyebrows drawn together as he shook his head, and asked me if this was what Jesus wanted of me.

"That's okay," I continued softly, pulling nervously at the grass beneath me. "I love you both a lot, but you didn't exactly instil in me some very good values; really, I had to find what I believed on my own. It's alright though. We are who we are for a lot of reasons, and maybe, things were meant to be this way. Surprisingly, I'm okay with how things have turned out. I feel like...there's a purpose to all of this, and I need to follow this road." I sighed, brushing a hand through my hair. This was weird. "I just came to say goodbye, and tell you I love you. I don't know when I'll be in town next, but I'll be sure to come visit when I am." I stood up, brushing myself off and then a few steps over to stop at Bethany's headstone.

"Hey Bethy," I murmured, kneeling down in front of her headstone. It was smaller than my parents, but something about her headstone was just a lot more beautiful than theirs was. I traced my fingers over her name, the dates, and then the words at the bottom. It was all rather generic-Steve had picked everything out, considering I had been selectively mute for the first three weeks after their deaths. "It's been hard without you. I miss you so much." I sat down, leaning forward to rest my head against the cold marble. "You deserved better." I just sat like that for a while, resting my head on her tombstone and thinking in silence.

With my parents, there was so much resentment there. A part of me believed that they'd caused this, as irrational of a thought that was. My father had preached hatred, bigotry, and distrust, and maybe it was karma that came after him. But then, why did it come after my mother and my baby sister too? My mother may have followed my father, but she wasn't nearly as bigoted as he was, and Bethany was too young to have an ounce of hatred in her tiny body.

I knew I wouldn't ever be able to answer these questions, but that didn't stop them from turning over in my head all the time.

It must have been a good twenty minutes before I finally got up. I kissed my fingers, and then brought them down to rest on the top of the headstone. I turned, ready to leave, and then stopped. It was silly, but a part of me wanted to sing. It was such a stupid idea, and useless, but I wanted to sing to them. I wanted to envision my mother's slight nodding and gentle smile when I sang, or my father's proud grin, or Bethany's giggles. I wanted to sing them to one more time.

So I sang. I would be extremely embarrassed if anyone walked by and heard me singing to headstones, but I just had to, regardless if anyone heard me. The song was an old one I used to sing in church occasionally. It was a sadder song, but it talked about one day finding a way to have hope again, and finding beauty from pain.

I finished the verse, and then stopped. I was engulfed in silence, the darkness in the sky seemingly becoming even more dark. For a moment, I felt swallowed by it. I felt back in that place of darkness, when I had died. Like everything that had happened since then had been a dream, and I was still wandering through nothing.

And then, the bright shining headlights of a vehicle pulled up out front of the cemetery. Even through the dark, I could see Godric step out of the vehicle and approach me. I smiled, turning from the graves, and heading to meet him.

 **...**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Brookeworm3: Aw, thank you! I appreciate your understanding. I felt it was really necessary to give that little disclaimer at the end just because things like this happen a lot in fanfiction and people don't really give disclaimers or notice on that stuff. And a lot of times, you see these really abusive or dark relationships in fanfic, and people don't comment on it at all. I definitely wouldn't call Dani and Godric's relationship abusive, but it definitely has it's more unhealthy sides to it. Thanks for reviewing! Please lemme know what you think of this chapter! :D :D :D**

 **kineret: Thank you! :) Yes, it was very upsetting that they killed him in the show, especially because he was such a complex character. I think they brought him back in spirit in later seasons because they didn't know he was gonna get so popular. I sorry I made you cry! :( (No i'm not. I'm an author. It's what I do. XP) Yes, I completely understand! There's a simple power to Dani that makes me really love writing about her. Thanks for reviewing, please let me know what you think of this chapter! :D :D :D**

 **angel897: Thanks so much dearie! :D :D :D**

 **Guest: Thanks! Yes, very heavy, and this chapter isn't really all that much better. :( Dani kind of addresses the glamouring in this chapter, but she's honestly just so happy he's alive she's not even really all that mad about it. Perhaps later she'll hold a grudge. XD Yes, there will definitely be so co-dependency on Godric's part as well, but more so on Dani's. Godric is this ancient being, so I get this feeling that he absolutely recognizes this dependency he has on Dani, so he tries very hard not to put too much on her shoulders, whilst Dani is young and naive, so she doesn't recognize this about their relationship. Thanks for reviewing, please continue to let me know what you think! :D :D :D**

 **peterbutter: Haha I know I'm so bad, sorry! XD XD I'm super excited for the relationship between Eric and Dani. They're both so stubborn! XD Eric is definitely grateful to Dani for keeping Godric from dying, and so he will become more protective of her, but he still finds her annoying, and he's well, he's eric lol. Yep, you guessed it! They're going to Shreveport. It's what makes the most sense narratively, and I love Eric and Pam too much to exclude them from the story. It's actually going to pretty interesting (at least to me) how Dani responds to not only the glamour, and his actions, but also their further relationship. Dani didn't really have too much of a reaction now because she's just so relieved he's alive, but I think it'll come up later. Dani's not the type to let that stuff go. It's also really interesting because at the moment, their relationship isn't romantic. Their are certainly feelings there, but it's strange. However, there is this stubborn resilience to Dani about their relationship, that almost at times borders on creepy. XD just kidding, but no like kind of, haha. She's got this thought process where she doesn't really care what he wants, she's gonna stick to him like glue. Please continue to let me know your thoughts, it's a lot of fun to hear! :D :D :D**

 **kykyxstandler: Yeah, Dani's pretty dramatic, lol. She does things in extremes. Yeah, honestly, it probably wasn't the smartest thing for Sookie to tell Dani that, because it genuinely almost broke her mind. But, it was what had to happen, so maybe Sookie got that? Her headache was caused because of her mind fighting the glamouring, which it's not supposed to do. Her memories have already mostly come back, but they're still slightly blurry. I unfortunately didn't show the reunion between Godric and Eric because I figured it would be pretty generic. I think we all would know how Eric would respond in the moment, but we'll get to see the long term responses to his almost suicide attempt. Thanks for letting me know what you think! :D :D :D**

 **Guest: Haha thanks, and sorry! (not really, tears feed my writer brain. mwhahaha) Of course, I couldn't let my favorite emo vampire die! Thanks for reviewing, please continue to do! :D :D :D**

 **susa: Thanks, i'm glad you're liking it so far! Yes, haha, I also tend to finish super long fanfictions in a matter of hours to days. I just NEED the feels lol. Thanks for reviewing, please continue to do so! :D :D :D**

 **Foxy Vixin: Haha, yes I wouldn't end it so abruptly! She may still see some repercussions from dying though. Thanks for reviewing! :D :D :D**

 **0netflixme0: Here ya go! Thanks for reading! :D :D :D**

 **deadly45: I bestow upon you an update, haha! Thanks for reading! :D :D :D**

 **Yaoilovinkitsune: Aw shucks, thank you! I appreciate that! You may absolutely hate me for this, but I am not a big fan of Sam or Alcide. :/ I don't know why, they're both perfectly handsome guys, they just don't appeal to me like Godric or Eric does. Maybe I just like the super dangerous and complicated ones. XD Thanks so much for reviewing, and please continue to let me know what you think! :D :D :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello sugarplums! Hope the wait hasn't been too painful! This chapter has a very filler-y vibe too it, but i'm just kind of setting up the scene. Also, Dani is feeling very feisty lately, lol. Very loud and feisty, lol. As always, answered reviews at the bottom!**

 **Athazagoraphobia: the fear of being forgotten, ignored or replaced.**

I didn't really understand the logic behind flying to Shreveport, when Dallas was literally less than three hours drive from there. Apparently, vampires must travel in style though. Honestly though, we could've just taken a bus. It was probably much cheaper.

During the flight, Godric kept making several calls. Many of them he didn't even speak in English. He spoke in what I assumed were old, archaic languages that had been dead to humans for many centuries. I was tempted to ask him to teach me one. Then, we could have our own secret conversations in a language that no one else understood except for the two of us. And, any other vampires that may also know that language. Still, it would be cool.

The flight was only a little over an hour long, but by the time we landed, Godric had made over a dozen phone calls. I had to wonder what he was doing. Maybe telling his old friends that he hadn't died?

"Dani?" I jumped, glancing up. We were just leaving the private airplane, two employees wheeling any luggage we had out. It wasn't a lot; I hadn't taken anything with me from home, and Godric, unsurprisingly, didn't actually have a lot of personal items. I mean, he probably had vaults of priceless old items somewhere, but I doubted he had any of those things just lying around.

"I'm good." I told him. Really, it was just late and I was kind of spacey. It was also surreal; It had all happened so fast.

"Eric sent a car for us. We'll be meeting him at Fangtasia, but you don't have to go inside if you don't want to." He said with a clear frown etched onto his face. Aw, how cute. He thought some gothic vampire club would scare me. I mean, it could be he was worried I was traumatized after what happened at the last one, but really, the whole experience had only left me feeling slightly annoyed.

I nodded, and the two of us moved through the airport side by side, until we reached the front exit. A sleek black limo sat out front, the driver holding up a simple white sign that said 'Godric' on it. Godric motioned me forward, and I continued towards the limo. The driver moved, opening up the door for me. I smiled and thanked him, and then took my seat. Godric followed soon after, sitting down next to me.

It wasn't long after that the limo took off down the street. I was starting to feel extremely weary, my limbs heavy and my eyes drooping. When I felt myself start to drift, I shook myself awake. I couldn't sleep, there was still a ton of stuff to get done and work out. Apparently, Eric's progeny, Pam, was taking me shopping tonight. You know, since I literally had no clothes.

"Sleep. There's time tomorrow." Godric said, smiling softly down at me. I shook my head stubbornly.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. "I'll just grab some coffee and I'll be good to go." I answered, stretching my arms out in front of me. Plus, I needed to make sure Godric had a tru blood while at Fangtasia. I haven't seen him drink one since he was my brother's willing kidnapee. "What is Pam like?" I asked curiously.

A slow, sly grin began to spread across his lips. I was instantly suspicious. "Pam is...very loyal to Eric." Well, then. If that was the nicest thing he could say about her, consider me concerned. He must've seen the nervous look on my face. "You may actually like her. She speaks her mind." He offered in an attempt to make me feel better.

It didn't.

"Well, if I can stand to be around scary viking Eric, I suppose his progeny can't be that bad, right?" Immediately after I said those words, I knew I would regret them.

We arrived at Fangtasia within the hour. The building wasn't exactly pretty-it looked like some dive bar-but the inside was much nicer. It certainly looked the part of any vampire loving goth's wet dream. Red walls, stripper poles, a stage with what looked suspiciously like a throne on it.

If Eric sat on that god damned throne and looked out at the crowd of people like some vampire king asshole, I was seriously going to lose it.

"Well, aren't you just precious," I winced. A long, southern drawl that sounded both amused and bored at the same time. The female behind me was definitely Pam, and I was almost certain we were not going to get along. I spun around to face her.

"I take it you're Pam." I said, eyeing her over. She wore a ridiculous black corset and black leather mini skirt with knee length boots. Her blonde hair was piled atop her head in some elaborate updo. She looked like some vampire goddess of destruction. Despite that, I found myself feeling instantly annoyed by her, rather than afraid. She just didn't have the same terrifying aura that Eric did.

"In the flesh, sugar. Now, I need to hear the story of how you managed to woo and seduce my grand-maker, and get him so tightly wrapped around that little finger of yours." I looked to Godric for help. He sighed.

"Pamela." He warned coolly. Pam sent him an innocent smile, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Remember what I said about being nice, Pam?" Eric's cool and smooth tone travelled from behind a black door, and a moment later Eric was walking out in black jeans and a black wife beater.

I huddled a little closer to Godric. Stupid Viking.

"I was nice," Pam said, looking down at her nails in boredom. "I am genuinely impressed that such a feeble little thing could catch Godric's attention." My eye twitched. That certainly didn't sound like a compliment, and she certainly didn't sound impressed.

I looked to Eric. "I'm not going shopping with her." I informed him firmly. Pam snorted.

"You don't really have a choice. With you following Godric around like a lost little puppy, Eric hasn't had much time to talk with his maker." I narrowed my eyes on her. Yes, I really didn't like her.

"I saved his life." I retorted in a hiss of anger. She glanced up at me, raising a brow.

"You jumped off a building." She scoffed. Well, when you say it like that…

I flushed in embarrassment and anger. I was definitely going to get my petty revenge later.

"Enough," Godric spoke up, wrapping his hand around my forearm gently. "Danielle is a good friend, and she has earned my respect. I expect you to show her kindness, Pamela." Pam straightened, looking over to Godric, and then glancing at me. She looked like she wanted to sneer at me, but then visibly stopped herself, instead forcing a smile.

"Understood. Shall we go then, sugarpie?" She was mocking me, I know it, but she spoke with so much sugary sweetness it sounded real. I glanced at Eric, letting my displeasure known. He raised a brow, almost as if he were asking 'What do you want me to do?'

I sighed. "If you try to walk me into Hot Topic, I'm leaving." I informed her, perhaps a bit more snidely than I should have. She smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth. I could just imagine where the fangs were, and just how intimidating she would look if she decided to show them.

Reluctantly, I allowed Pam to lead me to an expensive red sports car, and drive me to the downtown mall. She made snarky remarks every few minutes, but I did my best to ignore her. She was Godric's family-and whether I liked it or not, we would be seeing a lot more of each other.

Inside the mall, she at first tried to get me to walk into expensive, high class and sophisticated stores, but I quickly refused. It's not that I didn't like nice clothes; it's that everything in there was either no longer something I would wear, or, it was quite frankly just too old for me. I didn't need to look like the assistant of some rich and powerful CEO; I just really wanted a goddamn pair of denim shorts.

Despite Pam's complaints, I walked into some lower class (but still very nice) stores geared much more towards teens and young adults. Pam upturned her nose at everything in the stores, so I learned to not ask her opinion of things real quick.

I actually ended up being grateful we made the trip. Pam was a pain in the ass, but I really needed clothes, and isn't it every girl's dream to get a full expense paid shopping spree? Plus, I got to fill my wardrobe with things that actually appealed to me; no more frilly, vintage dresses or babydoll lace. That didn't mean I didn't get some dresses, but I was much more inclined towards jean shorts and tanks now. They happened to be much more comfortable in the humid Louisiana heat anyway.

Somehow, Pam did get me into Hot Topic though. I'm half convinced she glamoured me too, because one second I was making my way towards Bath and Body works, and the next I'm being greeted by a tatted up girl with lime green hair, and a nose ring.

"You're gonna need some edgier clothing if you're going to be spending time at Fangtasia." She huffed in a deep southern drawl. Her accent was even stronger than mine.

I rolled my eyes, picking up a black mesh shirt and appraising it. "I'm not _old_ enough to spend any time at Fangtasia." I reminded her, placing the mesh top over my arm. I'd actually liked some of the stuff in here, not that I'd be caught admitting that to her. Plus, they had some really cute bras.

"Well dear, you have the annoying habit of following Godric wherever he goes, and now that Godric's living here, he'll be spending a lot more time with Eric." I frowned; Eric had one thousand years with Godric, what was the big deal of me keeping close for a few days? He'd tried to kill himself, I was feeling protective!

"Quick question; Did Eric _actually_ turn you of his own free will, or did you just irritate him till he gave in?" My snarky question was met with a hiss, Pam's fangs snicking down in a warning. An employee took notice, and quickly moved out of line of sight.

"I'd suggest you be _very_ careful how you choose your next words." She warned, eyes staring daggers down at me. I crossed my arms, scowling at her.

"Or what? You'll kill me? I doubt Godric would kill you for it, but he'd never forgive you. Eric too. Say what you like, but I _saved_ Godric, just as he's saved me. And there's a good chance that if I die, he'll be right behind me, and Eric would never be the same." Instead of being enraged, like I thought she would be, Pam pulled back, fangs retracting as she looked at me like she was mildly impressed.

"You're not as dumb as you look." By the newfound respect in her voice, I suspected the comment was meant to be a compliment, even if it was insulting. I had a feeling that's the closest Pam ever got to complimenting anyone.

I still didn't like her though.

…

Unfortunately, Pam had been correct in her assumption i'd be spending a lot of time at Fangtasia. Godric and I had been here seventy-two hours, and we'd spent nearly all of that time at the shady nightclub. During that time, Eric had somehow procured a fake I.D. for me, but he warned me I should probably stay off the floor.

So I got to spend most of that time in Eric's office.

It was incredibly boring. I also felt, for lack of a better term, pushed aside. Godric and Eric had been spending a lot of time together. I knew it was important, especially considering that Eric had almost lost his maker, but I really didn't like being dropped off in Eric's office and expected to just sit there all night.

So, that's how I found myself on the floor of the extremely busy Night club. All around me, people danced and grinded up against each other, and some looked as if they were close to doing some very unsavory things right there in front of everyone. The bulk of the people here were humans, but I could pick out some vampires among the crowds. Apparently it was popular to find willing people to feed on here.

I was not one of them, but I kept getting side-eyed by every vampire I got a little too close to. If any of them thought they were taking me home tonight, they had another thing coming-mainly, my fist to their nose. I wasn't afraid to punch a vampire's lights out.

"Aren't you supposed to be staying in Eric's office?" Ginger, the poor thing, asked me. Ginger was like an empty bottle of shampoo that you kept trying to get the soap out of, but there just wasn't enough left inside; She'd been fed on and glamoured to the point that there just wasn't much going on inside anymore. I felt bad for her, but from what I'd heard, she quite liked the lifestyle she lived, so who was I to judge?

"Shot of tequila." I muttered, ignoring her question. She got the drink, pouring tequila into a small shot glass, but she seemed to come to her senses before she handed it over.

"Nuh-uh, young lady, you are underaged." She rasped, and then downed the shot herself.

I frowned. "Not in Denmark. You only have to be seventeen there." I argued, crossing my arms.

"Well," She hesitated, and then shook her head. "If you want to drink alcohol, you can go to Denmark, whichever city that is. But here in Shreveport, the legal drinking age is twenty-one." She tried to sound firm, but I knew I could make her crack. I gave her my most serious expression.

"Ginger, we're in Denmark." Ginger looked like one of those squirrels that got stuck in bird feeders-completely unaware of how or why her circumstances had turned out like this. I felt a little bad, it was clear she didn't have too many brain cells left, and fucking with her probably meant she just lost a few more.

"Oh, well, I guess it's okay then." She still seemed hesitant, but she poured me another shot of tequila. I grabbed the shot with full intention of knocking it back and having her pour me another, but it was grabbed from my hand before I could down it.

"Breaking the law, Dani?" Eric calm voice asked. I swiveled the stool around to face the tall viking standing behind me.

I pouted at him, "I'm already breaking the law by being _in_ the club, Eric, what's a little alcohol gonna hurt?" I was pleading to a stubborn vampire viking-I'd fallen so far.

Eric raised a brow, "You really want Godric to see you make a fool of yourself?" He asked.

I crossed my arms, glaring at him. "I take offense to that-I'll have you know that I am a happy drunk." Well, sort of. I was a happy drunk-too happy. I didn't really go dancing on tables or stripping-but I did make these ridiculous squeaky giggles. Worse, I tended to think everything was funny when drunk, so I usually ended up sounding like a laughing dolphin stuck on repeat. It wasn't attractive.

Maybe Eric had a point.

"Fine. Where is Godric?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"He had an errand to run. Asked me to watch over you while he's gone." Eric explained. I scowled.

"I'm not a kid who needs babysitting." I snapped back. Did no one think me capable of protecting myself? I may be human, but I'm tough enough to watch over myself. Plus, I don't enjoy being handed off to someone like some pet.

"You're under eighteen," Eric said smugly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"And you're obnoxious!" I hissed, stomping away from the bar in annoyance. People-humans and vampires alike-stopped to stare at my miniature temper tantrum, and a part of me recognized that I should maybe feel embarrassed for throwing such a fit. I couldn't help it though; I felt like a caged animal. That's why I'd always had some kind of extracurricular activities going on during the school year; The less distractions I had, the more likely I was to get into trouble. Even my parents knew that.

I plopped myself down in a booth, arms crossed and my signature scowl settled across my face. I was pouting like some moody teenager, and it wasn't the way to get people to take me seriously, but I was passed caring at this point.

"Here," The sound of a glass hitting wood could barely be heard above the music. I looked down to see a small glass filled with something that looked kind of like a whiskey sour. I glanced upwards, raising a brow at the handsome man smiling down at me teasingly.

My eyes narrowed, taking him in; nice clothes, probably expensive. Dark brown hair, cut short but still attractive. He had eyes that looked like amber, but it was the redness under his eyes, and the pallor of his skin that caught my attention; vampire. His eyes glanced down briefly, a short glance over of my body, before he looked back up at me. His grin widened.

I drew a finger over the tip of the glass, staring up into the mysterious vampire's eyes. "I don't take drinks from strangers, but thanks." I was trying to sound polite, but the irritation still coated my voice from earlier.

The vampire laughed, sliding over into the seat opposite of me. His eyes sparkled with mirth, and it occurred to me that maybe I shouldn't make myself appear interesting to vampires I don't know. "Smart; I should've realized, you do have that look about you." He murmured playfully. I raised a brow.

"What sort of look?" I asked haughtily. He laughed again.

"Like you could break my nose and solve the pythagorean theorem at the same time." Oh, he was _flirting_ with me.

Did he have a death wish or something? Eric had told me that the mere scent of Godric on me would be enough to keep any and all vampires away from me, at least here. But, it had been a while since Godric and I had really been around each other. I mean, we talked and stuff, but it was pretty brief, and we didn't really have physical contact.

His scent must've worn off, I realized.

"I probably could, but it's not me you should be scared of." I admitted, glancing down at the alcoholic beverage wistfully; reminding myself that Godric and I hadn't spent much time together in the past three days had only made my mood worse, and I wanted to drown it in alcohol until everything was all fuzzy and warm.

The vampire's eyes lit up. "You mean Death?" He asked. For a moment, my heart pounded in panic; was he talking about the dark, disturbing thing that had been following me in the darkness since Godric had brought me back to life? I eased a second later, upon remembering that Godric's nickname among the vampires was 'Death'.

"Godric," I corrected him. He nodded.

"Yes, _Godric_. What's the story between you two anyway? Are you his?" He asked curiously. Everything in his eyes telling me just how eager he was for my answer.

I pursed my lips. "Why do you want to know?" I asked suspiciously. His smile turned seductive in a heartbeat, leaning over the table to bring his face closer to mine.

"Maybe I want to know if I can have you for myself?" He whispered, licking his lips. One of his fangs poked into his bottom lip. I leaned backwards into the seat, crossing my arms over my chest.

" _Or_ maybe you're one of Godric's enemies and I should call Eric over here to kill you?" I asked sweetly. The vampire's eyes darted over to the stage where Eric was sitting; I've no doubt Eric knew where I was and what I was doing, but he currently seemed to have no interest in our little conversation. That was fine by me. I didn't _need_ Eric to defend me.

The vampire swallowed, flickering his eyes back to me. "I'm merely curious; The Gaul is a legend amongst vampires. In his first one thousand years he abided by no laws, killed whoever he wanted, vampire or human. It's why he earned the nickname _Death_." He almost sounded like he was in awe of Godric.

It was better than being an enemy, I suppose.

"I'm aware." I answered boredly. The vampire frowned.

"Death is powerful enough to overthrow the entire Authority. He could be the ruler of our entire race, and yet, he decided to stay in Texas as a sheriff. Some say that the Gaul had been tired of living; that he had been ready to die, but you stopped him. That he lives for _you_." Ah, there it was. The trump card he was seeking out. He wanted to know if I was Godric's weakness-if I could be used against him.

It was my turn to lean across the table, hands flat against wood as I gave the vampire a devious grin. "If that's the truth, then imagine just how _dangerous_ that makes me," I searched his eyes for any sign of what he was thinking. I don't think he was intimidated-no vampire would dare find a human frightening-but I hoped he was at least wary. "Because you know what they say, right? ' _Death is the only god that comes when you call.'_ " The vampire's face was unreadable now, but I felt satisfied with myself. I smirked down at him as I stood, giving him a final wave and leaving to find Eric.

That damn viking was still sitting on his throne. I wonder if he'd notice if I set tacks down on it? That might be a fun way to pass the time tomorrow. I pushed people out of my way as I made it to the stage, humans stopping to gawk as I walked right up to their stupid viking vampire king.

"You handled that well," He murmured, without even bothering to look up at me. I quirked up a brow.

"I don't have time for pathetic vampires who think I can be used as a tool against Godric." I sniffed, sounding far too stuck up for my own liking. It sounded like the old me-it made my crinkle my nose up.

Eric quirked a half grin, finally glancing up at me. "Although, it is possible he was interested in you," Eric's smile turned downright evil. "Without Godric's scent on you to ward them off, all they smell is delicious little virgin just ripe for the taking." I turned beet red, shoulders hunching up almost like a frightened or angry cat. I wanted to slap Eric for the insinuation, but I didn't think it would go over well, especially in front of all of his...disciples.

Goddamn cults are everywhere.

"If one of them comes near me I'll-"

"You won't do anything," Eric said seriously, turning his head to give me his full attention. His dark eyes remained glued to mine. "You're a human, your strength and speed will never be able to match ours. You should stay in my office, where you're safe." He muttered, turning his attention back to the crowd.

I glared at him, but without anything else I could say, I stormed off back through the crowds, returning to his stupid, dingy, office.

…

The decision to 'sneak out' wasn't one made lightly. I understood the risks, that it could put me and Godric in danger. I knew that my life wasn't necessarily my own anymore. At least in the sense that if anything happened to me, Godric could be greatly impacted by it. And if I were to die…

The point is, I spent a lot of time thinking it over. While lying in the guestroom at Eric's humongous house, I began to toy with the idea. Since leaving with Godric, I'd adjusted to a nocturnal schedule, but I still spent a lot of time awake during the day. No one would even know if I left during daylight hours, and vampires weren't an issue either.

I looked up Sookie's number on my phone and sent her a quick text telling her I was driving into Bon Temps for the day and asked her to meet up with me. Sookie responded quickly, saying she was working, but she could spend a bit of time with me at the restaurant she worked at, 'Merlotte's.'

I promised to meet her there soon, and then got dressed and ready, and threw my raggedy hair up into a ponytail. Eric had maids that came and cleaned the house during the day, but none of them paid me any mind, even when I grabbed one of Eric's sets of keys off of the counter.

I walked into Eric's garage and pressed the button on the keys, waiting for the lights of a car to go off. I grinned when I saw the sleek red Mclaren. Oh, he was gonna be so pissed if he found out.

It almost made me want to get caught.

I took off down the road in the beautiful sports car, grinning widely the entire time. I was going perhaps a bit too fast, but if any cops saw me, they didn't bother to stop me. Maybe they knew whose car this was. Even if they did, they'd be stupid to think Eric would be out during the day, not that I was complaining.

I more or less knew the way to Bon Temps, but I used the cars navigation system just to feel fancy.

When I parked out front of Merlotte's Bar and grill, all eyes both inside and outside of the restaurant turned to me. Mouths were gaping open at the car, and I almost wanted to squeal in excitement myself. I didn't know much about sports cars, but I'd definitely always wanted to drive one.

"Is that your car?" Sookie asked in awe, greeting me as I walked in. I shook my head.

"Nope, it's Eric's." I answered, taking a seat at the booth she lead me to.

Sookie gave a dry smile. "Eric let you borrow his car?" She sounded like she didn't believe it, which was a fair assumption, considering he didn't.

"Eric doesn't really let me do anything; I just do it, and he's forced to deal with it." I said smugly. Sookie laughed, a grin lighting up her pretty tanned face.

"I guess you have Godric to thank for getting away with that." She giggled. Sookie took my order, and said she had to get back to work, but promised she'd come sit with me for a while when my food came out.

All alone, I began to feel anxiety from all the people staring at me. It was like all eyes in the restaurant were glued to me. Was one stupid sports car really that interesting?

"They're curious about you." Sookie answered, sliding a plate with a juicy cheeseburger and fries in front of me. Sookie slid into the seat opposite of me, smiling sweetly. I smiled back, and then took a big bite of the burger. I nearly moaned out loud; it had been too long since I'd had a greasy, fattening burger. "We're not really used to too many newcomers in town. When there are, well, it usually isn't a good thing." She admitted, looking troubled.

I shrugged, taking another big bite of the burger. I wanted to talk, but like, _food_.

Besides, Sookie's a telepath. We can hold an entire two sided conversation with only one person speaking out loud. I wonder if Sookie's fingers glowed? "Please don't compare me to E.T." Sookie said with a frown. I gave a sheepish smile, apologizing mentally. Sookie sighed. "So, tell me how living in Shreveport is like. Are you settling in okay?" She asked.

I bit my lip. A part of me wanted to be honest and tell her how I really felt. I hadn't known Sookie long, but she was kind of the most abnormal-normal person I know. Kind of like me now, I suppose. There was a bit of kinship there. Still, I didn't want anything getting back to Godric…

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Sookie reached across the table, taking one of my hands into hers and just holding it there. I smiled; my mom used to do that.

I sighed. "It's awful," I admitted flatly. "I know it's only the fourth day, but I'm just not settling in well. I spend all of my time at Fangtasia in Eric's office-"

"Wait, Fangtasia? You're too young to be in that club!" Sookie hissed, lowering her voice when she realized people had turned to try and spy on our conversation.

"I don't want to be there," I huffed, pulling my hand from hers and crossing my arms like a stubborn child. "It's just-" I sighed again, tugging at my ponytail in annoyance. "I know it isn't permanent, but Godric and Eric are always with each other, and if they're not, Godric has to go somewhere that I'm not allowed to know about. I stopped Godric from dying, and he wouldn't have stayed if he didn't care about me a little. But-"

"You're worried he resents you for it?" Sookie finished for me, putting my jumbled thoughts into words. I nodded. Sookie gave me a knowing look, shaking her head sadly. "I can't read the minds of vampires, and Godric is more aloof than any of 'em. I can't say that he doesn't resent you-but I do know that he cares about you enough to live when he was intent on dying. He's saved you several times now, right?" She asked.

I nodded.

"You may be the very first human he's ever cared about. Maybe it's strange to him too," She answered, placing her hand on top of mine again. "And as for spending all his time with Eric and running errands-it's a new place. Moving is a lot of work, and I bet it's more work for a vampire as old as Godric. Give it a little time." I smiled at Sookie gratefully, giving her a mental thank you.

"Oh!" She said, just as she was moving to leave the booth. She turned back to face me. "I don't really like the idea of you hanging around Fangtasia all alone though. Come have a girls night with me and Jessica! It'll be fun!" She encouraged.

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh, Jessica is Bill's new progeny. She's a young vampire so she's a bit...er, hyperactive, but she's a lot of fun and about your age too!" She chirped. I chewed my lip, thinking it over. That would mean staying out at night, which could be dangerous. But, if I was at Sookie's place, and with a vampire, it would be okay, right?

"Alright, but once it's dark I can't leave until Eric or Godric come to get me, or until it's light out."

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Jana: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying so far! I'm glad you like Dani. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! :)**

 **Sister Madly: Hi! Glad you like the story! I'm glad you like Dani too! I kind of had this idea for her from the very beginning, that she could in a way relate to Godric about being guilty about who she used to be, but that Dani wasn't this pushover character either. She's every bit the stubborn and snarky teenage girl, but she's got self-respect that almost borders on overconfident. XD I have a lot of ideas of how Dani will change and grow as a character too, especially being introduced to this dark and dangerous world of vampires, but I think that backbone are self-respect are kind of part of the core characteristics of who she is, and won't ever change. I hope this chapter satisfied you! Please let me know what you think! :)**

 **kykyxstandler: she's a freaking koala XD XD XD At that point, Dani felt entirely too entitled to hang on him, lol. Yeah, I felt that Dani couldn't leave Dallas without some final closure with Steve and Sarah, and I was pretty happy with how that scene turned out. I wanted her to have some closure with her family too, especially Bethany, and singing was this thing she shared with her family since she did at church almost every sunday, so I thought it fit. As for the dream, you'll just have to wait to find out. XD As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**

 **xbklm29x: Thanks so much, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I'm glad I'm sticking to personalities too, it's so difficult! We know so little about Godric too, so he's been the hardest to write about, but I have some ideas about who he is and how their relationship will grow. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**

 **Foxy Vixin: *awkward laughter, followed by dramatic sobs* Emiko is currently unwilling to leave her vacation, and so she is refusing to speak to me. XD XD XD I'm glad I could help you write though! One of the best compliments I can get! :) Thanks for all of your understanding and patience, I really do appreciate it. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Kineret: Yes, she is extremely protective of him! :D It's very funny to me because he's a two thousand year old vampire and she's a short and skinny seventeen year old girl who is just a ball of stubborness and rage. XD XD XD As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Nurisiliel: Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, and you're sweet! :) As a writer, I can get really bogged down in the internal story of characters, which can be okay, but it doesn't really move the story along, so I'm glad you liked the chapter and didn't think it was boring. I really appreciate your support Susa! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **EdwardAnthonyMasonCullen1918: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **YaoiLovinKitsune: I know, I am ashamed! *Dramatic fainting* I hope someone writes some soon though, to satiate your craving for Alcide and Sam fanfic. :) Honestly, I feel like there's not enough Godric of Eric fanfic, lol, but this is the girl who literally spent her nights traversing through fanfiction for them until there was literally none left. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**

 **Brookeworm3: Lol, yes, I agree, Steve's foot does belong in his mouth! XD XD XD It's a good thing he has two feet! Thanks for your kindness and patience, I really appreciate it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **angel897: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed. I do love writing Dani bad ass moments, especially because it so often has a pinch of adolescent defiance in it too. XD XD XD As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**

 **Guest: Haha, I think in a way she would make a great vampire and in a way not so much. Dani is way too gung-ho, and she would actually absolutely punch a vampire. XD I started this off thinking Dani was going to be like a Leo or a Gemini, but she's a total Aries (which is so weird for me to write since I'm a capricorn. :D) and it just fits her so well because she's so smart but her preferred way of dealing with problems is just headbutting them. XD Godric's feelings in all this are intentionally enigmatic. I've done a lot of analyzing about how their relationship would go down, and I don't feel I could do justice to Godric as a character if he wasn't an enigma, especially his feelings towards Dani. He definitely cares about her and is protective of her, but there's also a sense of responsibility he feels towards her. Physically they are around the same age, but he's really so ancient, and he is aware that Dani is a 17 year old girl who is sassy and stubborn and still pretty naive. As far as 'healthy' goes, I feel the term should be used pretty loosely when it comes to this situation. Still, I feel if you compare Dani and Godric to other human/vampire relationships (Bill/Sookie/Eric, Edward/Bella, etc.,) their is definitely a far greater understanding between the two then I think any of these other famous vampire/human relationships go. Lol, sorry, I kind of went off on a tangent. XD Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**

 **Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think! They make me smile! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Are you guys ready for a freaking wild ass ride?! This chapter is really weird and really long. To some of you, it may not be a super fun chapter, to others, you may love it-depends on what you like. As always, I'll answer reviews at the bottom, and I'll also have a bit of discussion about this crazy chapter. Also, some of you wanted more Godric, but I apologize as this chapter has even less Godric than the previous one. It's for a very distinct reason though. We see a bit more of him next chapter !**

...

 **Sweven: A vision seen in sleep; a dream.**

My friends and I back home had done tons of girl nights. It usually involved all of the same girly stuff-painting nails, talking about boys, and even pillow fights. They were a lot of fun, but looking back, I was always a little stressed around the girls. I think a part of me felt I _had_ to stay as the leader, that I had to be in control all of the time.

Hanging out with Sookie and Jessica was different. I didn't feel the need to be in control all of the time-I really just felt like having fun.

Sookie's description of Jessica had been...I didn't want to say generous, but, well...generous. As a new vampire, Jessica's emotions were prone to changing quickly, and she was extremely hyperactive. She had been excited to meet me though, and right away asked if we could be friends.

Surprisingly, I wasn't against the idea.

Before the sun had gone down, I'd sent both Eric and Godric's phones a quick text, letting them know where I was and what I would be doing for the night. I didn't tell them anything else; I didn't need to ask permission. I was practically emancipated at this point, which meant I made my own decisions.

Not that I really listened to my parents or brother before anyway.

As soon as the sun went down, Jessica was outside Sookie's door, ringing the doorbell. The pale, red-haired girl wore a giant grin on her face, immediately stepping into the house before Sookie could even invite her in. She wore a pretty yellow dress and a pair of brown sandals.

"Hey! It's nice to meet you, I'm Jessica." Immediately Jessica put her hand out, smiling at me as she introduced herself. I stared at the hand for a split second, and then took it, smiling as well.

"I'm Dani. It's nice to meet you too." Meanwhile, my phone had begun to ring nonstop. Jessica glanced over my shoulder at the offensive piece of technology, and then glanced back at me.

"Uh-is that yours?" She asked. I nodded, and huffed in annoyance.

"It's my Viking Jailer and the legendary god of death." I muttered, whirling around and moving to pick up my phone off of Sookie's coffee table. I didn't really feel like answering phone calls, so I sent both Eric and Godric texts, once again reminding them that I was fine.

Godric was reluctant, but asked that I be careful and stay in Sookie's house at all times.

Eric told me to 'get your stubborn ass back to Fangtasia before I send Pam to retrieve you.' I laughed. Ha, he could send Pam if he wanted. She couldn't do anything to me; I'd cry wolf. Pam's greatest weakness is her loyalty to Eric. I was important to Godric, hence, I was important to Eric. using force to make me leave was out of the question, and that was really Pam's only method.

I smirked, and told Eric my stubborn ass was just about to sit down and get a pedicure, and it wouldn't be moving for at least an hour.

My phone pinged a few more times after that, but I ignored it and turned it on silent. I turned back to Jessica and Sookie, and grinned.

"Mani-pedis?" Sookie offered.

It was the most fun I'd had in months. Okay-so flying was fucking amazing-but girls night with Sookie and Jessica was a close second. Jessica was very good at nails, and after some convincing, painted my nails a pretty forest green rather than hot pink. She also did my toes a navy blue, chatting happily all the while about how her vampire abilities had made her better at just about everything, including giving mani-pedis.

Then I did Sookie's, and Sookie did Jessica's nails. We turned up the music so loud I thought for sure the cops would show up, and danced and sang off-key to songs we didn't even know. We watched chick-flicks (How to lose a guy in 10 days and The Notebook, obviously.) and then we reached the evening where we began to talk about boys.

It started with Jessica being all lovey-dovey over some guy named Hoyt. She revealed all the ooey-gooey details, even the sad fact that even though Jessica had lost her virginity to Hoyt, her hymen had grown back. She was stuck as a virgin forever-yikes. I'd never felt in a particular rush to lose my virginity, but now I was wondering if maybe it was better to lose it sooner rather than later. Afterall, I didn't actually expect to remain a human for long. A few years, I hoped, but I'd have to be turned eventually. If I was going to stay with Godric, that is.

"Does that mean your vampire blood tastes better to other vampires?" I asked curiously. I couldn't help it-I knew vampires didn't get sustenance from the blood of other vampires, but I know they occasionally still drank from each other.

Jessica made a disgusted face. "Ew, I hope not!" She shrieked. Sookie and I laughed.

"I wish I'd seen you stick it to Lorena." I sighed wistfully. I'd heard about the fight after the incident, but I had been in the middle of trying to kill Stan at the time. I didn't accomplish that task, but if one good thing came from Godric's house getting blown up, it was that Stan got blown to bits with it.

"Oh lord, it was awful! I thought I was gonna claw her eyes out!" Sookie ranted, cheeks red as she ran her hands down her face in a display of embarrassment.

"What about you and Godric? Aren't you two together?" Jessica asked. I turned bright red, and stood up, taking a few steps back from the circle we'd made on the floor.

"Nope! We are not having this conversation. No, no, no." I said stubbornly, shaking my head back and forth. Jessica and Sookie shared a look, and then began to whine.

"I told you all the stuff about my relationship-even the gross bits!"

"Don't be a party pooper, Dani. It won't leave this room, we swear!"

I glared at the both of them, pouting my lip out as I sat back down reluctantly. Both cheered. I could feel the heat of my cheeks all the way up into my ears, and I prayed to god none of this would ever leave this room.

"There may be...stirrings." I mumbled hesitantly, low enough that I thought Sookie might not be able to hear. Instead, Sookie and Jessica both grinned and shouted excitedly. "Shh!" I hissed, glancing out the window of Sookie's living room nervously.

"Go on," Sookie encouraged.

I huffed. "I've had a lot of his blood-like, _a lot_. And the dreams are…" I bit my lip, feeling the heat on my cheeks become near unbearable. "Frequent." I said lamely. I fiddled with my fingers, trying to fight the anxiety coiling in my gut. "I've done a lot of research on what vampire blood does to humans. It can mess with your head, make you feel things that aren't real. How do I know if the…. _stirrings_ , are my own feelings and desires?" I grumbled.

"I didn't get with Bill until after I had his blood, but I _know_ I love him." Sookie said fiercely. Jessica nodded along. "I guess my question is, if Godric wants you that way?" Sookie gave a thoughtful look, as if she were trying to decipher the answer to that here and now.

I shrugged helplessly. "If he does, he's very good at hiding it. I wake up just about every evening all hot and wanting after one of those damned dreams, and he acts as if he is oblivious. I _know_ how blood bonds work." I exasperated in annoyance. Jessica and Sookie shared an amused look, and then glanced back at me.

"The oldest vampire I have an inkling of knowledge of is Eric," Sookie's nose scrunched up. "And he's almost as much of an enigma as Godric is. Godric's had over two millennia to hide what he's thinking or feeling." She gave a shrug as a final answer. I groaned, grabbing the pillow to the side and hiding my face in it as I fell back to the floor. This is one of the reasons I hadn't been big on romance and teen dating; it's too frustrating trying to decipher what someone else is feeling!

"So what are the dreams like?" Jessica asked, peering over at me with wide, doe like eyes. She changed subjects quickly, and Sookie and I shared a look almost as if to silently communicate 'baby vamp brains.' I glanced back at Jessica.

"Lots of things," I tried to sound airy, bored even, but Jessica didn't seem to be buying it. She scooted closer until she was almost in my personal space. I considered pinching her arm to remind her that people have bubbles.

"Tell me!" She whined, grabbing my shoulders and giving me a shake that was bordering on violent. I felt my head rattle.

"I mean, they're _sex dreams_ , what else do you need to know?" I hissed at her, pushing at her shoulders till she released me. She gave me a pout, giving a whine as she huffed and sat back.

"Does he bite you in the dreams?" Sookie asked, scooting closer as well until both women almost seemed like they were ready to climb on top of me and hold me down until I answered. Goddammit.

"Maybe." I answered cryptically, but the violent blushing must've given me away, because both gave wicked grins.

"Where?" Sookie asked. I snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"Where else?" I scoffed, easily deflecting her this time. Thank god she thinks I'm a naive teenage girl, or she may not have believed that one.

"There are _plenty_ of places that are much more fun to be bit than the neck." Sookie teased, wiggling her eyebrows. I laughed awkwardly, shoving her shoulder.

"Really?" Jessica asked, eyes wide and mouth open. From that point onward, it seemed Sookie began to educate Jessica on just how much humans could actually like being bitten. Apparently, the best places to be bit when 'doing it' were the breast and thigh, but the hip was also a surprisingly pleasurable one.

I was damned sure going to dream about that now too.

Sookie also educated us on other things that made vampire sex great; like the fact that vampire blood could heal after sex soreness. That admittedly sounded pretty great. I knew a girl's first time was usually pretty painful, so that would definitely come in handy.

The rest of the night went by without a hitch. We did more 'girly' things, like baking cookies, and doing makeup. Around four in the morning Jessica headed back home, and Sookie was looking completely exhausted. It wasn't long after that Pam showed up out front, calling to me from outside. Sookie offered to let me stay over, at least until the sun was up, but I waved her off. Pam and Eric could be pissy all they wanted, I wasn't scared of them.

Well, I was a little scared of Eric.

That's beside the point though, I wouldn't be pushed around!

I grabbed the mclaren's car keys and my phone, and left Sookie's cute little southern home. Pam zoomed up the steps till she stood near face to face, glaring down at me in a displeased sneer.

I smiled.

"You are so fucking lucky that Godric has a thing for you." She glowered, snatching the car keys from my hands and shoving me towards the beautiful red sports car.

I rolled my eyes. "Can you _not_ be a bitch for two sec…" I trailed off of my snarky remark, coming to a pause just out front of the passenger side door. Out in the surrounding forest, I could see the glowing eyes of dark creatures. For a moment I thought they belonged to a predator, like a mountain lion or a wolf, but no- these eyes were solid black, but they still somehow shined through the darkness. More than that, whatever these eyes belonged to were too high up to be an animals.

It was...humanoid.

The revelation seemed to send me spiraling. I could hear Pam snapping something sassy at me, but her words all jumbled together in the most horrifying of ways, almost like a kids toy with the batteries dying, and the noises being released are almost like high pitched static. I tried to look away from the eyes, to focus my attention elsewhere-on anything else-but everything was blending and blurring together, a mishmash of colors that looked like a watercolor gone wrong.

My arms and legs filled with sand and rocks. They were pulling me down, down, until I hit the concrete below. Pam's voice was now only a high ringing in my ears. I could feel my heart pumping, hear the blood rushing in my ears, taste the metallic blood on my tongue. My chest heaved-up and down-like my heart was trying to burst through my ribcage and out of my skin.

Distantly, a part of me wondered if I was having a stroke.

Through the swirling and muddled colors of the world, I could just make out Pam staring down at me, her ruby red lips moving quickly, her eyes wide with something akin to panic.

The eyes were all around me now. The dark, humanoid shadows climbed out of the woods like you imagine the boogey man to crawl out from under your bed. They circled me, staring down at me with beady eyes, rows of sharp, jagged teeth hissing down at me in an archaic language.

No one escapes death unpunished...

No one escapes death…

No one escapes…

No one…

I fainted.

…

I could tell it was another dream right away. It was different though, more vivid and yet, more surreal than any of the dreams before. I sat in a grassy, green field. Flowers of all different types and colors were in full bloom, sprouting up from the ground proudly, almost as if they were reaching for the sun.

Marian, Layla, and Payton sat beside me, each of them with a half woven flower crown in their hands. They wore beautiful dresses of silks, the gowns sweeping out around them like a protective barrier. They were chatting and giggling, and they appeared almost as if they had not a care in the world.

I glanced down at myself; I wore a similar gown, but it was much more extravagant and beautiful. The dress appeared as if it were made of the same wild flowers growing in this field. The cream material of the dress was soft to the touch, and flowers of blush pink, baby blue, and soft yellow were strategically placed along the dress, the flowers crowding around the bottom of the skirts, and then becoming sparse as they climbed up the dress, until only a single, pink rose sat just below my left breast. The flowers seemed magical in nature, because no matter how I messed with them or turned the dress, the flowers never withered or fell apart.

Instead of a partially made flower crown in my lap, there was a small brown wicker basket half filled with wildflowers.

"Here," Payton reached out, a bright smile on her face as she placed her now finished flower crown upon my head. She situated it so that it wouldn't fall off, and then giggled joyfully.

"Thank you." I murmured, reaching up to trace one of the soft petals with a finger. I felt distracted, confused by the world around me, as I knew it was a dream. Was it? This felt too real. Like, I was here but I wasn't. I stood up, taking the basket with me as I began to walk in a random direction.

"Don't go far!" Marian called after me, and then continued to giggle along with whatever Payton and Layla found so funny. I didn't bother to heed Marian's warning, instead I was far more intent on figuring out where I was. The field seemed endless. Dragonflies and butterflies flitted about, landing on flowers, and then taking flight again.

I thought the field would go on forever, with nothing changing, until I came across an animal. For a moment, I thought the animal was large black dog, enormous in size with his incisors easily the size of my head. As I got closer, I realized the beast was not a dog at all, but a large black wolf.

As I came closer, the wolf snarled and growled, baring its large canines at me. I froze in place, the wolf's teeth and snarls sending rivulets of fear coursing through my veins. As I glanced over the wolf, I came to a pause in my fear; chained around the wolf's neck was a large, heavy collar, and attached to the collar was a silvery leash that faintly glowed with power. My eyes followed the trail of the leash until my eyes landed on a huge boulder that I had somehow missed before. I glanced between the wolf and the boulder; it seemed the leash was attached to the boulder, and it was keeping the poor wolf chained up here.

I couldn't not help, no matter how much the beast terrified me. Still, the question was, how did I help? All I had were these stupid flowers, and I doubted the wolf would let me get close enough to help it.

"If you promise not to kill me, I'll help you." I felt like an idiot trying to reason with an animal, but the perking of the wolf's ears, and the cease in growling made me think maybe it did understand. The wolf stared at me with intelligent blue eyes, ears forward as if it were waiting for me to speak again. I bit my lip nervously. "What can I do to free you?" I asked, hoping he had an answer. I sure didn't, so we were shit out of luck if he didn't have any ideas.

The wolf seemed to know what it needed though; The wolf kept looking pointedly down at my basket, and then back up at me, doing this several times before I finally decided the wolf couldn't actually communicate, and I was just crazy.

"You want my basket?" If I was crazy, I might as well just go along with it. The wolf snorted a big huff of air out of its large nose, and then pointed its snout at the basket again, glancing between me and it. "The flowers?" I asked.

It nodded. It fucking nodded. I'm talking to a giant wolf, and it nodded its head at me.

"Jesus Christ," I muttered lowly, picking a flower out of the basket and beginning to approach the wolf. I stopped just short of reaching his muzzle. He gave me a low snarl. I rolled my eyes. "I'm just making sure you understand that if this doesn't work, and you bite my hand off, then I won't be capable of helping you." I warned him. The wolf gave a low whine, and then a growl, and it distinctly sounded like he was annoyed with me.

If a wolf could be annoyed.

Which it can't.

I took the final steps forward, holding the pretty pink flower out to the wolf's large snout. The wolf moved slowly, watching me carefully, as if he were scared I would spook. He moved closer, giving me one final glance, and then pressing his nose against the petals of the flower.

The collar around the wolf's neck cracked-snapped-and fell to the ground before its huge black paws. For a moment we were completely silent, and then the wolf and I made direct eye contact. I held up a warning finger.

"I don't know how that just happened, but you better keep to our bargain, or I'll reverse it-somehow." The threat sounded weak even to my ears. The wolf kept its piercing blue eyes on me, taking one step after the other. I took a step backwards but then stopped, refusing to retreat any further.

If the wolf meant to kill me, I would not die as prey.

The wolf took a couple steps closer, until its long nose was nearly touching mine. My breath came in slow, shallow pants. The palms of my hand were sweating, and I wiped them against the fabric of the pretty cream dress.

It opened its giant mouth and-

It licked me.

I stumbled backwards in shock, dropping my basket as I reached up to wipe at the gross slobber now covering my face. "Ew~!" I retched, trying desperately to remove the foul smelling drool from my face. This was exactly why I didn't have a dog-don't get me wrong, I love animals, but I was not a fan of an animal putting its disgusting tongue all over my face. I'd been on too many farms and seen too many dogs eat chicken shit for me to ever be comfortable with a dog putting its face even remotely close to mine.

"Bad dog!" I snapped angrily at the giant black wolf. The beast couldn't seem to care less, its tail wagging back and forth like it was suddenly a domesticated animal. I was tempted to yell at the wolf further, but I didn't want to push my luck. Glaring heatedly at the monster, I picked up the wicker basket and turned on my heel to continue on my way.

The damn dog followed.

After only a few steps, I couldn't take it anymore. I whirled back around. "This is _not_ Annie! I am not going to sing a catchy tune and suddenly we're best friends. You are going to go off to wherever you were before you got chained to that rock, and I am going to go on my way." I warned, taking a step backwards. He stayed. I took another step back, and then another. The wolf's eyes shined with what I could only call amusement, and the next step I took backwards, he moved with me.

"For fuck's sakes-fine!" I yelled, scowling at the stupid mutt, and then turning back around and continuing on my way. The wolf followed me the entire time, but he was mostly a silent companion, for which I was grateful for. We walked for a long time, once again coming across nothing but more field and wildflowers.

That is, until I spotted a bird flying overhead. The thing was hard to miss, making that annoying cawing sound every few seconds. It circled us for a few moments, and then took off to the east. I picked up my skirts and began to run, chasing after the bird for several minutes until it finally lead me to a small hill of treasures.

It was like nothing I had ever seen; statuettes made of gold, giant rubies and diamonds, jewelry, crowns, incredible artifacts that amazed me. The raven circled the small hoard of treasures, and then dove towards me abruptly. I squeaked, dropping my basket to protect my face with my arms. A moment later, I felt the ruffling of my hair, and a weight being removed from my head. I lowered my arms slowly. The raven had taken the flower crown from atop of my head, circling over the treasure and then letting it drop from its beak to land atop the pile.

I glared at the bird. "Rude!" I screamed, because I had already held a conversation with a wolf, I might as well have an argument with a raven. The raven squaked, almost as if it were mocking me. It dropped down to land atop the pile, staring at me with its beady eyes the entire time. I pointed a finger at the bird. "This isn't over, you little shithead! I'll be back!" I warned. The wolf gave a growl of his own at the bird, and then we turned and continued our trek across the endless field of flowers.

We didn't have to walk far; we came across our next, strange encounter, which was more disturbing rather than strange. I stepped backwards several steps as I nearly walked into the pile of corpses. How I had missed it, I didn't know, but it send terror through me. I reached back, moving my hand to grab onto the wolf's fur, but found only air. I turned my head behind me.

The wolf was gone.

"Traitor," I muttered under my breath, but my voice shook. I turned back to the pile of corpses, taking a breath through my mouth to avoid the smell of rot. I squinted down at the bodies, horrified, but still wanting to know if I knew any of them.

I didn't. All of the faces I could see were of unfamiliar people. I was ready to move on from the disturbing scene, when something caught my eye. Retching into my hand, I reached out towards the pile carefully, grabbing hold of the small wooden object carefully. I pulled it too me, and moved away from the pile of corpses.

It was a wooden cross, drenched in blood. I dropped the cross and stumbled away, wiping my hand upon my dress. I glanced back at the bodies, but they were gone; instead, one lifeless body had taken their place, glassy eyes staring up into nothing.

It was me.

I screamed, staggering back and falling to the ground. I crawled backwards, never taking my eyes off of my corpse as I moved. Then, before my very eyes, my corpse started to move. First it was a jerk of the arm, then a shoulder. Little by little she moved, until her glassy eyes snapped over to look directly at me.

My voice froze in my throat. I was trembling uncontrollably, the shaking in my fingers so bad I almost couldn't hold myself up. And as I sat there, completely paralyzed by terror, she started to stand.

Her standing up somehow gave me power over my limbs again. I stood up on shaky legs, and turned and ran.

And ran.

I didn't stop running for what felt like hours, but I knew it could have only been minutes. I was sobbing and gasping, tears of blood falling from my eyes and dripping onto the beautiful dress I was wearing, staining it red forever.

I came to a halt. Directly to my left there stood a giant weeping willow tree. The tears in my eyes dried, my mouth dropping open in awe at the magnificent tree. The wind blew, and the tree sang to me, a melancholic hymn that made all of my fear disappear.

Almost as if in a trance, I approached the tree. I could see between the branches and leaves that there was someone standing under the weeping willow, but I couldn't make out who. I stopped just outside of the willow, lowering to set my basket down.

"Hello?" I called out softly, so not to frighten whoever was waiting inside. I pushed the leaves aside and stepped underneath the weeping willow tree. Joy filled my heart at the sight. "Godric!" I cried out, smiling brightly as I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He felt sturdy and real beneath me, the only truly concrete thing in this hellscape. I was so happy to see him, so relieved, I pulled my head back so I could see his face, and then I pressed my lips against his.

The kiss was brief, but passionate, as I put all of my fear, anger, grief, and love into it. Godric's lips moved against mine, soft and gentle, and then he pulled back. His features were like stone. His eyes weren't mercury blue, but cloudy grey, storming and raging. They weren't windows to the soul but doorways to his awful past, and for a moment, I heard the screams of every single one of his victims.

Godric stepped back, glancing me over briefly, and then holding out his clenched fist. I glanced down curiously, watching closely as he unfurled his hand. Sitting in the palm of his hand were four tiny, red seeds.

"I don't understand," I said softly, shaking my head as the silence stretched between us. Godric sighed, blinking, and when he opened his eyes again they were a tarnished silver. Cold and apathetic, but somehow still caring. He motioned his head down to the seeds.

"Can you walk hand in hand with death? Can you suffer the screams of thousands?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper. I took in a steadying breath of air.

I met his eyes firmly. "I will be the hand that holds death, and the hand that guides him to life." I promised.

He shook his head. "No one escapes death unpunished." His eyes pierced through mine with an intensity I couldn't place. It wasn't anger or lust-I couldn't even call it passionate. It was just focused, all of his attention solely on me. It was almost suffocating. I could understand the fear of his enemies in that moment.

Finally, he looked away. Godric glanced down at the seeds, staring at them with a furrowed brow for several long seconds.

The silence was getting to me. "What are they?" I asked quietly. He glanced back up at me. _Mercury eyes._ I nearly gave a sigh of relief.

He regarded me closely. "Life. And chaos." He said simply. I gave him a confused look, but he didn't seem to notice it. "Would you like another one?" _Another one?_ What did he mean by-

I didn't get a chance to answer. Godric's fangs snicked down, his eyes once again going grey, and his fangs were buried in my throat before I could even scream.

 **…**

 **Fun? Weird? Crazy? All of the above? Oh man, this was so fun and so confusing to write, but it was so necessary! I think it's pretty obvious that that was more than a normal dream, but only time will tell what it actually was. I will tell you this; there was so much freaking symbolism and so many metaphors in that dream it was kind of ridiculous. Brownie points if you get some of them right!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **IrisMikaelson: Hello! Thanks so much for your kind words! I always worry about keeping them all in character, so it's always reassuring when I get people telling me they are! I always kind of have to think 'how would Dani respond to them?' too, because I want to make the characters realistic, but I think people can appear differently depending on a person's idea of them, so I try to keep them in character while also seeing things through Dani's point of view. Yeah, for me, regarding Dani's clingy-ness to Godric, I think it makes a lot of sense when you realize she just left everything she knew, lol. I would probably cling to him too! XD As for Eric, I've mentioned before that Dani and Eric are going to have a very interesting relationship, and it's one of my favorite things. It's kind of silly how she's terrified of Eric but not of Godric, but I love it, and I think it just solidifies the strength of their relationship. Also, Dani is terrified of vikings, lol. Yeah, Pam is hard for me to write the two having a bad relationship because I LOVE Pam so much, but it was pretty obvious to me early on that Dani and Pam were not going to get along very well, at least at the beginning. My Mojo for the story is actually kind of revitalized lately! I already have the next chapter written up, but I'm trying to pace myself because I have challenged myself to write an original works on another site and update it regularly, which sometimes means even though I want to work on this story, I have to finish a chapter on that one first. Bleh. Lol, thanks for your reviews, I really enjoyed it! Please continue to read and let me know what you think! :D :D :D**

 **sousie: Thanks for reviewing! Haha, yes, Eric is a pill sometimes, lol. I actually have an idea for writing a Godric pov, but it won't be for a couple of chapters probably. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D :D :D**

 **velvetsunset: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Please continue to read and let me know what you think! :D :D :D**

 **kykyxstandler: She actually does something worse than putting thumbtacks on Eric's throne next chapter. O.o resentment is...complicated, especially when a person was suicidal. What Dani considers to be resentment, Godric may call a different word altogether, but I'd say it's pretty similar. About her scent, that will come up. Not next chapter, but the one after. Godric is doing many things, all which are secret for now. ;) I apologize that you miss him, I miss him too. :( Unfortunately, writing means I have to be 'patient' and 'methodical'. BLAH! I just want to jump right into like, steamy stuff, lol. Thanks and as always, please keep reading and letting me know what you think! :D :D :D**

 **ThePrettyRecklessRock: Thanks so much, glad you're enjoying! :D :D :D**

 **Nurisiliel: Don't we all, lol. Yes, I agree, and that stuff is definitely all coming up in the next few chapters. Dani didn't really plan out what she was going to do when she got to Shreveport, so she's kind of lost on what to do next. As for their relationship, well, I think this chapter gives a bit of information. ;) But honestly, there's this big part of me that just wants to rush things and write steamy stuff and relationship drama, but every time I try, it just doesn't feel right, and I don't think it's there yet, ya know? Their relationship is complicated and confusing, and I've kind of wanted that question to hang in the air about how they feel for each other. They're reached a point now where it's not about suffering together, or spending the time they have left with someone they can relate to. It's more, but Dani doesn't quite understand it, and if Godric does, he doesn't talk about it. I'm glad you liked the scene with the vampire, I enjoyed writing it a lot! It was probably my favorite part of the chapter to write. Dani is extremely feisty, especially when it comes to people she's loyal to, or if her pride has been hurt, so it was fun to really finally start to get to that. We are definitely going to be seeing changes in Dani's character now, some good and some not so good. I plan to let the 'rebellious and moody teenager' thing really rear its ugly head, lol. It's awesome to hear from you, and hello back from the US! :D Please continue to read and let me know what you think! :D :D :D**

 **TheLunaGoddess: Thank you! A lot of Dani's fiery personality was kind of hidden away by the sadness and grief and depression, but while creating Dani, I knew she was a person who, for the most part, can handle herself. Plus, she's extremely protective of Godric, so she's even MORE feisty, lol. I don't really like writing about characters who are completely dependent upon their 'prince charming' so it definitely won't be like that. No matter Dani's character development, she's always have a spine. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it! :D :D :D**

 **Foxy vixin: Oh he totally was, haha. It's almost fortunate Dani passed out. XD Thanks for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it! :D :D :D**

 **angel897: Aw, thank you! :) There's definitely going to be some 'waking up' regarding how Eric and Godric view this change for Dani. The issue with Dani not smelling like Godric will be addressed in a couple of chapters, since it is kind of important if she wants to be safe hanging around a vampire bar. XD No, I love hearing from you and reading your thoughts on the story! It makes me happy! :) Please continue to read and review! :D :D :D**

 **Guest: You would be correct, lol. It was something I struggled with when writing about Godric, because he's always been in a position of power over others and the vampire world IS different from the Human world, so it made me question a lot about how to write their relationship. Since his decision to live kind of revolves around Dani, he always takes her into account in what he's doing, but I don't think he realizes quite what human teenage girls are like, lol. I also don't think he would see her as someone who NEEDS his attention, but she is in a new place, and he's kind of one of the only people she knows and trusts. Plus, time also moves kind of differently for vampires, so he might not even realize he's ignoring her that much, lol. Yes, I agree, she needs to figure out what she's doing next and it will be addressed in the coming chapters. Haha, she does text them, yes, and Godric was certainly reluctant to let her go be out at night somewhere she can't really be protected like he wants, but he also realizes she may need some 'her' time, haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D :D :D**

 **Brookeworm3: Yes, haha, it's all so new to her! She hasn't a clue what to do with herself and being left behind or ignored by Godric doesn't help. Dani doesn't have the patience for moving, lol. She's not super adaptable, she's the kind of person who likes to be in control of her situation and it stresses her out when she's not. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it! :D :D :D**

 **Kineret: I'm sorry! It's about as long as previous chapters, but it did feel kind of shorter. I'm glad you liked it though! Yes, I miss Godric too, unfortunately there wasn't much of him in this chapter, but we will see a bit more of him next chapter! As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! :D :D :D**


	15. Chapter 15

***Hides behind hands* I'm sorry for the long wait! Life too a strange turn this summer. First, I've had about a million family members visiting all right after the other, and then I went through another depressive episode (I'm not surprised, just disappointed) and then I got an awful, miserable cold that made me want to rip my own hair out. So, this chapter was supposed to be longer but I thought I had finished it but I hadn't finished like the very last little bit, so I just decided to cut it off and make writing the next chapter easier. Anyway, sorry for the wait, love ya guys!**

 **Impish: Inclined to do naughty things for fun; mischievous. (AKA, Dani is being a brat again this chapter. XD)**

"Fucking shadows everywhere," Dr. Ludwig hissed, packing away all of her medical items. I sat in a plain wooden chair, legs drawn up to my chest as I watched the short, angry woman clean up her things. She had been called the moment Pam had returned to Fangtasia, carrying my very unconscious body in her arms.

The thought of Pam carrying me made me wince. I bet i'd have bruises tomorrow.

I'd woken up not long ago, to the old woman peering over me with a stethoscope. I didn't really know what the appropriate response to such a thing was, but screaming and falling off the couch had been instinctual. Ludwig had cursed me out for two minutes straight, even as she forced me to sit back on the couch so she could check my heart rate.

Dr. Ludwig had been at a loss as to why I'd had the strange attack that I did, until I mentioned dying.

Her eyebrows had disappeared into her hairline at that. "You died?" She'd asked incredulously. I glanced at Godric nervously, and then nodded. He'd been with me since I got to Fangtasia, not once leaving the room, even though it was daylight out now and both Eric and Pam had already gone to ground.

"Yeah," I'd answered, my voice uncharacteristically meek.

"I wouldn't have been able to heal you if you were dead." Godric reminded me, arms crossed as he watched the exchange between Ludwig and myself. His eyes were fathomless pits, taking in the conversation quietly, intently. If it weren't for the color of his eyes, I would've thought he was the same Godric from my dream.

Ludwig snorted. "Not necessarily," She'd grumbled, reaching into her bag of magical medical items and pulling out what appeared to be a smudging stick.

I quirked a brow, glancing at Godric. Was she actually going to tell me burning sage was the answer? She must've seen my incredulous look, because the next thing I know I'm getting hit in the face with the stick of sage.

"Hey!" I yelled, rubbing at my cheek. Dr. Ludwig dropped the sage in my lap.

"There have been recorded instances of people dying and coming back to life, with and without the use of vampire blood. It's a common theory that the body isn't dead, but the soul temporarily leaves the body from the shock of whatever brought them so close to death. In those times, people usually bring back some uninvited guests with them." She snorts again, shaking her head. "You brought back a whole fucking platoon is what you did."

I guessed what she was talking about were spirits, or whatever, though she'd corrected me by merely calling them 'shadows.' "They aren't dead, and they never lived. Creepy little bastards, but instinctual, not logical. They're attracted to the living. My guess is when your soul temporarily left your body, they took that chance to latch on to you."

"Are they, like, dangerous?" I muttered, sharing another look with Godric. He didn't look convinced by Ludwig's words. Instead, he seemed rather troubled.

"They're a fucking nuisance is what they are," Ludwig put on her coat, though I couldn't comprehend why she felt the need to have one. It was Louisiana, and it was August-It was boiling outside. "They aren't inherently dangerous, but they can cause fainting spells like the one you had earlier. Smudge your room with the sage everyday for at least two weeks. I'd consider going to see a witch too-these things are the bedbugs of the astral world. Tricky little bastards to get rid of." Then, with that lovely goodbye, the good doctor was out the door of Fangtasia.

Godric and I were quiet. Both of us were just drinking in what Dr. Ludwig had said, or at least I was. Godric had a contemplative look on his face, though it was still riddled with concern. He had been troubled by Ludwig's words, really troubled. Why? From the way she spoke it was an annoyance, but it was something that could be fixed.

A part of me wanted to apologize. I didn't really know what for though; going out to Sookie's? Fainting? Dying? Being an overall nuisance?

I suppose the list was endless.

I was feeling down, but it wasn't really the fainting, or the knowledge that some ghostly shadow _things_ had attached themselves to my spirit and were following me around. I'd had this idea in my head about what life away from Steve and Sarah and Dallas would be like. I thought it would be...freeing, to get away from all of that. And it was, in a way.

Freedom just felt a lot like being lost.

More frightening, rather than liberating.

I didn't really know my purpose out here. I knew what I wanted to do-stay with Godric; protect him, help him, be whatever else he needed me to be. Sure, that was a purpose, but what else was there? Obviously Godric didn't need me around twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. What else was I supposed to do with myself?

I hadn't even thought about school. I would have been starting my senior year at the end of August back in Dallas. I was pretty much already done with classes, but I'd wanted the senior year experience. I had wanted to work with the other seniors on Prom, and go to all the football games, and I'd been hoping I'd get to be valedictorian. I had applied to several schools back in Junior year, and I would be hearing back from them sometime in my senior year. Or I would be, if they knew where to find me, or, if I was even alive.

A part of me still wanted those things, but they didn't feel necessary like they did before the accident. I suppose I just wanted to know what I was supposed to do now?

"Do you regret coming to Shreveport?" Godric asked calmly. I glanced up at him. It appears while I had been in inner turmoil and confusion, he'd been watching. Sometimes I forget about this one way bond we had now, where he could feel what I was feeling.

I shook my head. "No. It was the right thing to do. It still is." I answered, chewing my lip.

Godric's eyes scanned over my face. I didn't know what he was looking for, but from the split second frustration that flashed across his eyes, he didn't find it. "Then why do you seem unhappy?" He inquired.

I grinned dryly, propping my face up on my knees. "I'm a teenage girl; moody comes with the package." I teased. He raised a brow, his lip quirking up but it was clear he didn't believe me. I knew sooner or later I would have to answer. I sighed. "I'm just not used to free time is all. I just don't know what to do with myself."

He said nothing, merely gazing at me with an indiscernible expression. Normally I didn't mind when Godric looked at me that way, like he was trying to figure me out, but now I felt exposed. I didn't want him to see the weakest parts of me; the insecurities, the loneliness, this feeling of just being...lost, unsure what I'm supposed to do next.

I was stronger than that, and, even if I wasn't-I had to be. I wasn't stupid; my life from now on would be far more dangerous than it ever could have been as the sister of Steve Newlin. Godric had told me before, there were plenty of vampires all over the globe that hated him. Knowing about me was one thing, but seeing me as a weakness?

I won't let that happen.

Godric was in front of me in a millisecond, kneeling down so we were face to face. "Just be you, Dani. I don't expect anything else." He murmured. I smiled ruefully. Stupid blood bond; it made it nearly impossible to hide anything from him.

"When was the last time you had any blood?" I asked, my tone an imitation of my scolding mother. It was easier to take the attention off of me, and, he really did look even paler than before.

"Changing the subject?" He accused, but the playful grin on his face said he wasn't serious.

"Maybe," I sang, smiling back at him. "But the concern stands regardless; You need to drink." I told him, expression falling as I glanced over his features. My words seemed to have no effect, and I could tell from the closed-off look in his eyes that he had no intention of walking over to the bar and grabbing a true blood. I sighed, reaching my arms back and beginning to pile the crazy mess of hair up into a high ponytail. Godric glanced at me strangely. "If you don't want True blood then-"

"No," His voice was so cold I shivered, and it felt like ice crawling down my spine. I huffed, glaring at him as I crossed my arms.

"You have to drink," I stated flatly. "If you don't want to bite me, fine, I can tap a vein myself and pour some in a glass. It's not a big deal."

"I'm not drinking from you." Once again, the authority in his voice made me want to shrink up, to back down from the argument and just leave things be. Despite that, I held my ground.

"Why not?" I huffed, nearly throwing my arms up in exasperation. "I have plenty of blood and it'll replenish itself in a day. You won't hurt me." He met my gaze, the mercury color of his eyes suddenly looking stormy, a cloudy grey that threatened to terrorize and destroy.

"The answer is no." I dared not argue any further; not with the darkness in his eyes that reminded me so much of the terrifying version of him in my dream. He stood, straightening and turning to leave. I thought that meant the conversation was over, but then he stopped and turned to glance back at me, his eyes still dark. "Put your hair down. And don't ever offer your blood to a vampire again."

...

It was early morning when I stepped into The Moon Goddess Emporium. From the research I'd done, the shop not only held all different kinds of witchy items, but an actual wiccan and medium ran the shop. The second I walked into the store, the air instantly felt different-colder.

"How can I-oh my." A scratchy, female voice called as a middle-aged woman walked out from the back of the shop. She stopped when she saw me, gasping, her eyes getting impossibly wide. "You-" She started and stopped abruptly, taking several steps forward. I glanced behind me, and then turned back to her with raised brows.

"Please tell me you're not about to call me the 'chosen' one." I remarked flatly.

The lady coughed, straightening up to try and cover up her gawking. "My apologies, you are just...full of mystical energy. Are you a witch?" She asked, stepping closer and closer. I stared at her, and then shook my head.

"No. Just died and came back to life." Typical Tuesday. Her eyes widened again, and then narrowed darkly, focusing in on me. She stopped in her approach, her eyes beginning to trace the area around me. She did this for several long seconds, and then focused her eyes in on me again and nodded.

"Yes, you are surrounded by shadows." She observed, continuing her approach towards me. She stopped a few feet away, looking me up and down, and then meeting my eyes. "My name is Marnie Stonebrook, I own this shop. What can I help you with?" She drawled.

"Well, the shadows are annoying. I'm saging my room but I was told to seek out other tools to help get rid of them, and maybe get a witch to help." I explained. She nodded.

"Well Sage can protect you while you sleep, which is when you are most vulnerable, but you'll need everyday protection for everywhere else. Follow me," She began to lead me around the store, picking out things every once in a while handing them to me. "Moldavite, Black Obsidian, Labradorite…" She trailed off, and then moved to a different part of the store. "White candles, cedarwood oil-" She turned to me, a bag of some white stuff in a bag. It was either salt or Crystal Meth. I really hoped it wasn't crystal meth. I'd tried weed before, but meth was going too far.

"Pure sea salt. For the next month take a bath with half a cup of this stuff twice a week. Try to carry the stones with you wherever you go, against your body if possible. Dilute the cedarwood oil and rub it into your wrists once a day. You may want to blend it with another oil, the cedarwood can smell a bit strong for some. As for the candles, you can light them wherever you are, they will work with the sage to dispel the entities and any negativities in the home." She instructed. I nodded, trying to cradle all of the items in my hands. She saw my struggle and then took some of them back, moving to set them on the counter.

She seemed to be prepared to ring me up, but my eye was quickly distracted by a dusty old bookshelf at the corner of the store. I turned towards the shelf, eyeing it over as I approached. I trailed my fingers over old, leather bound books curiously.

"Are these spellbooks?" I called to her, picking up one of the books. The title of the book was written in gold, but the words were in a different language.

"Those are rather advanced." She answered rather reluctantly. I looked over my shoulder to smirk at her.

"I'm a quick study." I retorted, picking up another book, this one in English. 'Quantum Mysticism.' That sounded interesting. I turned to Marnie. "Can witchcraft be used against vampires?" I questioned. Marnie stared at me, pursing her lips.

"There have been few witches in history capable of standing up to vampires, and especially not alone." She chided, stepping out from behind the register. "If you are in danger, I can help you. If you need to get away or-" I smiled, waving my hand to stop her.

"It's not like that, but thanks." I answered, taking the book and placing it and the rest of the supplies on the counter. She said nothing else, ringing me up and placing all of the supplies in a paper bag.

"62.57," I was about to hand her Eric's credit card, and then paused, "What's the most expensive thing in the store?" I asked.

She gave me a weird look. "Well, that would be the Tibetan crystal singing bowl sets." She replied.

I grinned, handing her the credit card. "Excellent. I'll take five."

…

" _Why_ is there a twelve hundred dollar charge on my card, Dani?" Eric's smooth voice asked me as he walked into his office, closing the door behind him. I didn't bother looking up from my book, eyes scanning the page of the book almost obsessively. It turns out Quantum Mysticism was perhaps the most interesting blend of science and fantasy I'd ever seen.

"Mm," I mumbled a half-hearted response. A second later the book was torn from my hands. "Hey!" I protested, sitting up and turning to face him. Eric's eyes scanned the book, and then looked to me with a piercing gaze.

"Please tell me this isn't a spellbook." His voice was a near growl, his dark eyes not once leaving mine. I gulped, heaving in a shaky breath of air.

"It's not a spellbook," I answered, mentally berating myself for the shake in my voice. "It's just a book on Quantum mysticism." Kind of. It was all about how quantum mysticism applied to witchcraft, but not _technically_ a spellbook.

Eric just stared at me for the longest time. "Godric asked me to let you use my credit card to get a few things while his accounts were being transferred. I didn't think a 'few things' meant twelve hundred dollars." He continued to stare at me silently, and I got the feeling he was going to continue to stare at me with that daunting glare until I answered him.

I pursed my lips. "Where-uh-where is Godric?" I asked softly. His brows rose up and a sardonic grin spread across his lips.

"Oh that's so cute, you think he'll save you." The next second Eric was in my face. I sucked in a deep breath of air, leaning as far back as I possibly could. "Godric already knows and depending on how you respond, I'm allowed to handle the situation how I see fit." I glanced at the door, and briefly considered running, but quickly disposed of the idea.

"I have the receipt. I'll take 'em back in the morning." I promised.

"Uh-huh. Do you know what happened to the last person who tried to steal from me?" He asked quietly. I gawked.

"It was _not_ stealing! You gave me the card!" I objected.

"For a few things. Certainly not for a spellbook." I opened my mouth to argue, but stopped. It was obvious I was not going to win this fight, especially since I was in the wrong. There's just something about Eric that makes me want to mess with him though.

Probably because he terrifies me.

Stupid viking.

"Why are you acting like a brat? You certainly weren't this intolerable in Dallas. Maybe we should send you back." He threatened coldly. I glared at him.

"Do it. I'll be dead by dawn." The second the words left my mouth his hand had found purchase on my throat. He didn't squeeze, but the threat was clear.

"Unfortunately, you are currently the only thing keeping my maker alive so I need you, but that doesn't mean I can't lock you in your room for the rest of your life," His voice was quiet, and I almost wish he were screaming at me; it would probably be far less terrifying. I balled my hands up in fists to keep from shaking. "Ever try to use your own life as a tool of manipulation against me again, and that's exactly what I'll do. Understand?" He asked, all too calm.

I nodded quickly. He released my throat and took a step back, resting his hip against the edge of his desk. He crossed his arms, glancing over me. "Now, tell me why you are so moody and disobedient." It was not a request, and I wasn't planning on treating it like one.

"Why shouldn't I be?" I snapped out. Okay, that was not what I'd meant to say, and certainly not in that tone of voice. What am I doing? He literally just threatened to strangle me, but the words kept falling out of my mouth before I could stop them. "My parents are dead, my baby sister is dead, my brother's a complete lunatic who tried to kill me, and the only person on this goddamn planet I care about is always nowhere to be found!" I don't remember doing it, but suddenly I was standing and ripping the book out of his hand. Surprisingly, he let me.

"Are you done?" He asked calmly.

"No!" I hissed, and moved to smack him with the book. He deflected me easily, but didn't take the book back. "My whole life has been uprooted! Everything I understood about living has completely changed, and I haven't the slightest fucking clue what I'm supposed to do about it!" I screamed, beginning to pace back and forth around his office. "I feel like i'm crawling out of my skin. You and Godric and Pam want me to stay in this stupid office all night, and I can't sit still. If I have to stay in this shithole one more night I'm going to burn it to the ground!" I shrieked, the fury in my gut unleashing like the recoil of a stretched out rubber band. For that single second of unbridled rage, all I saw was red. I had to let it out, somehow, or it was going to consume me.

I screamed, chucking the book at the wall behind Eric's desk.

The book went through the wall.

We were quiet.

All of the rage burning in my stomach fled like a deer from a mountain lion. I stared wide-eyed at the book lodged into the wall, and then looked down at my hands. I was so shocked, I couldn't even properly panic. I just stood there, watching as the shaking in my hands got to the point where I worried I was having a seizure.

I looked up to Eric. He pursed his lips. "I'm not lending you my credit card anymore." He said decidedly, moving from the desk and towards the door. Before he left, he turned back to speak to me one more time. "Also, I'll have Pam escort you to a track field. You need to work Godric's blood out of your system."

 **…**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was so much fun to write! I know she's annoying, but I just love writing bratty Dani so much. I wasn't a super difficult teenager myself, so it's almost like getting to be the spoiled and difficult teenager I always wanted to be, lol. Fair warning, Dani will only get worse before she gets better too. She's hit this point in both her life and her grieving where she's not really sad anymore, she's just really pissed off, and the fact that she's had a shit ton of Godric's blood is not helping. Anyway, I'm gonna be a jerk and not do reviews until next chapter because I am exhausted and I have to go do stuff (bleh, real life. Why must it get in the way?) I love you guys, hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello all! Not much to say, just super busy so that's why there haven't been updates. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Rantipole: A young and reckless person.**

...

"Keep running, turtle dove. At least three more laps." Pam didn't even bother looking up from her phone as she shouted at me, typing away at vampire speed. I was sweating from every pore, the humid Louisiana heat making me feel like I was running laps around the top of an active volcano. My brown hair looked almost black, sticking to my neck and forehead.

Eric hadn't been lying when he'd said Pam would take me to a track field to run. I'd really hoped he'd been bluffing though.

I haven't run like this since middle school.

I'm pretty sure I'm minutes away from cardiac arrest.

My legs were on fire, and each step I took felt like the one I'd fall and break my neck on. Somehow, I kept running.

The running hadn't started out too bad, what with Godric's blood making me stronger and faster, and giving me more endurance. However, while I wasn't a couch potato, (at least not before the accident) I certainly was no athlete.

I really should've laid off on the potato chips and pizza, but the heart wants what it wants. And my heart really likes grease and sodium.

"Don't stop running!" Not even a single glance up from that stupid phone. I finally understand my mother's hatred of the small cellular devices.

Despite the frustration running through my veins, and the burning in my legs and lungs, I kept running. Mostly because it terrified me that I'd lodged a book in a wall like it was easy. I was also really embarrassed because while Godric had been away on business, (again) Eric had been forced to watch me blubber like a baby and suffer through a full scale panic attack. Not that I wanted Godric to see me like that, but, well…

When choosing who to humiliate yourself in front of, you'd probably choose the one least likely to taunt you for it.

Somehow, during it, Eric managed _not_ to make me feel even worse about turning into a crybaby. He even actually kind of helped calm me down by reminding me that vampire blood made humans emotions heightened and prone to outbursts, and since Godric is literally ancient, his blood is stronger in every sense of the word.

My only question is why the emotional outbursts were starting now, but Eric had an answer for that too. When Godric first gave me his blood, the majority of it probably went to healing my wounds since they were so severe. After that, my life was kind of a whirlwind of emotional turmoil and bouts of adrenaline, so it kind of made sense I wouldn't have noticed all of the side effects.

And that is how I ended up running laps around a High school track field at three in the morning.

With one lap left to go, I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped in front of Pam, leaning over and catching myself on my knees before I fell on my head. I couldn't speak, too focused on taking in the oxygen my lungs had been deprived of for the past hour and a half. I glanced up at Pam to see her looking at me with a cold smirk.

"I don't believe that was three." She drawled out.

I didn't even have it in me to be snarky. "Please, Pam," I groaned, "Don't make me run anymore. I might literally die." I coughed, nearly hacking up a lung with the effort it took to speak those words.

Pam rolled her eyes. "Fine, but in return you need to satisfy my curiosity." I was all too eager to agree. Pam was 'gracious' enough to let me sit down at the bleachers before speaking. Honestly though, I think she just didn't want to watch me throw up my dinner.

When I could finally breathe, I met her gaze. "What is it you want to know?" I asked.

"A few things," She sighed dramatically, "First, I want to know how it is that Godric's become so attached to you."

I bit my lip, chewing my bottom lip as I thought over her question. Finally, I shrugged. "The honest answer is I don't really know, but, I think in a morbid way, we understand each other." I explained as best as I could. Pam didn't look satisfied. "We were both tired of living, tired of the world around us, of the fighting and the hatred and the cruelty. We were both part of a large group of people that justified terrible things. Vampires think they can do whatever they want to humans because they're higher life forms. Vamp-haters like my brother and church wanted to kill all vampires because they believed them to be creatures of Satan."

"You do know Godric was one of the worst of the worst? Probably the most feared vampire in history? This bout of insane depression he's experiencing will go away, and he'll return to that one day." She sounded so sure of herself, so smug, like she'd caught me in a trap.

"I don't care," She tried not to show her surprise, but I had become amazingly well attuned to reading vampires facial expressions lately-or at least Godric's. If I could even read Godric a tiny bit, Pam was a piece of cake. "I don't think Godric will return to hating or disregarding humans, but even if he does, I'd still stick by his side, even if he killed me." I murmured.

"You do know that sounds a little obsessive honey?" I scowled at her.

"It's not like that, okay?" I huffed, tugging my hair out of the ponytail and ruffling through it. "I don't...know how to explain it exactly, but I'm not stupid; I know I'm attached, but I feel just as responsible for Godric as Godric feels for me."

"Why?" She retorted.

"Because Godric didn't just save me in the car accident, or at the Fellowship. _I was ready to die._ I jumped into a lake with every intention of never coming back out of it alive. But Godric knew though, and he pulled me out of the water. _He made me live_ , even though I didn't want to. Even though it was so painful it hurt to breathe. And I was so angry at him, just as I know he was angry at me, for forcing his hand, for making _him_ live. And maybe it's fucked up, but there's a responsibility there after that; _A bond_. An acknowledgment that you have taken someone else's life into your own hands and you will forever be bound to that person one way or another."

Pam just stared at me, lips pursed, eyes unreadable.

"Survival is a necessity, but to do it without someone around who understands? Who's seen you after you've taken the jump and knows what it feels like? It's too unbearable to even think about."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

I stared at Eric incredulously. After everything, he couldn't give me this one thing? Couldn't answer one measly question? I narrowed my eyes on him in cold fury. I threw my hands up in the air, giving a long huff.

"He's been gone for two fucking weeks!" I shouted. He raised a brow, turning from me and walking back to the bar and looking over schedules.

"You're not his keeper." He answered calmly, too calmly. He was driving me insane. Going on that run had only helped so much. I was wound too tight, every nerve in my body ready to ignite with the slightest provocation. I'd been having to go on runs nightly. Eric thinks most of Godric's blood is out of my system now, but the quick fury hasn't backed off.

"If he doesn't want me around then he should just say so!" I was acting like a child now, tears pricking my eyes, stomping my foot in frustration. Eric didn't even bother to look up at me.

"Not everything is about you, Danielle."

I was going to shriek at the top of my lungs. I clenched my fists, glaring at him a moment longer, and then storming out of the building.

Fine, then. If they don't want me around, then I'll leave. I ran all the way back to Eric's ginormous home, stomping through the front doors in too much of a rage that none of the staff even looked at me. I threw up the door to my room, pulled a bag out from under my bed, and began to toss clothes and items into it haphazardly. I didn't take everything, just threw in as much stuff as I could fit into the duffel, and then zipped it up and threw it over my shoulder.

On my way out I stopped in Pam's room, ripping a gold necklace out of her incredible jewelry box, and stuffing it into my pants pocket. That could cover my expenses until I found a job.

An hour later, I stood outside of Sookie's house. Stealing Eric's expensive sports car probably wasn't the most subtle thing I could have done, but you can't really call an Uber out here. It didn't matter; he could know where I was. He couldn't force me to leave if I didn't want to.

I knocked on Sookie's door, waiting a few seconds as I heard her call from inside the house. Another few seconds later the door was thrown open, Sookie standing in all her blonde perfection. Her bright smile faded slowly as she took in the duffel bag on my shoulder.

"What happened?"

Sookie fussed over me as I explained my situation, a cup of coffee between my hands.

"I knew it was a bad idea for you to stay with them," She huffed out, beginning a rant of her own. "Godric's good, but Eric is not a good role model and Pam's even worse. I can't believe Godric has just left you with them."

I shrugged. Who knows what Godric's up to these days. He clearly doesn't seem to have any interest in being around me.

"Well, nothing to be done about it now," She said with a frown. She shook off her thought, putting a smile on her face and putting a plate of cherry pie out in front of me. I smiled gratefully and began to eat. She took a seat opposite me at her table. "What about the shadow things you kept coming into contact with?" She asked.

"I haven't seen 'em," I admitted, licking leftover cherry filling off of my lips. "I didn't see much of them before though, either. I.." I started, and then trailed off uncertainly. Sookie leaned across the table.

"Go on," She urged me gently. I sighed.

"Godric says I didn't die, that I was still breathing and my heart was still beating when he saved me, but I know I died. I could feel it. And the worst part was, I could feel that it wasn't the first time I had died. I keep having these dreams, too. There's something trying to get to me, trying to wrap its claws around me, but it can't reach me for some reason, and it makes it so...angry." The more I spoke, the lower my voice became until it was only a whisper. I hadn't realized just how terrified I was of what was happening to me until I spoke it aloud.

Sookie was quiet for the longest time, digesting what I had said.

"Stay here with me," She said resolutely, meeting my gaze with her fierce look. "Even just temporary, until you've got things sorted out. It's not as if Eric is that far anyway, and I think it would be good for you to spend more time around humans. I know the school year at Bon Temps High is about to start up too. I'll pull some strings, get you enrolled. Whatever's happening, you need some normalcy or you're going to drive yourself insane."

Sookie graciously set me up in a guest bedroom, and warmly told me I could stay as long as I liked. The very next day she helped me enroll at Bon Temps High school, and that was how I ended up with Sookie as my de facto 'guardian.'

I glared at my phone, silencing another call from Eric. The day after I'd 'run away' as he so graciously put it, he had personally come looking for me. He made it very clear that I was to return with him and to stop being childish.

I told him to kindly fuck off.

He said a lot of things after that as well, scolding me for being such a kid, reminding me that it was dangerous, insinuating that Godric left it up to him to protect me and that, as much as he doesn't like me, he takes his job very seriously.

I said my peace after that as well, which was followed with him trying to physically move me. At that point, Sookie got involved, shouting and screaming at the thousand year old vampire who could kill us both in a second. Eric had no choice at the end but to admit defeat, but not without warning me first that our conversation was not over.

So now he calls me ten times a day.

And I have to ignore him ten times a day.

It's getting tedious.

And I still haven't heard from Godric.

"Psst," I whipped my head to the side, turning my attention to my Physics partner. Callie was thin, blonde, and perkier than Sarah. She was captain of Bon Temps High small and pitiful cheerleading squad, and took the job very seriously. She was also wicked smart, and extremely kind-hearted.

She was like, the opposite of me. Like we were twins, but I was the evil twin and she was the nice twin. She had all the power that I had at my old high school, and yet she used none of it-at least not for her own purposes like I did.

She'd taken one look at my sour expression and confused glancing around, and made me her new best friend.

It was actually kind of sweet.

I'm convinced she's secretly the spawn of Satan, though.

"Some of my other friends and I are going shopping for homecoming dresses after school. Wanna come?" She asked, sweet smile already in place.

This is the kind of thing I would've done to get a potential victim where I want them. Then, when they least expected it, I would humiliate them, make them cry, something of that sort.

I was instantly suspicious.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I replied with a smile of my own. Physics ended soon after, and I gathered my things and headed to my next class. I was pretty much finished with all of my required High School credits, besides a few elective courses, and so the majority of my classes were College courses, including physics. It wasn't the worst thing in the world; school had always been something that was so dreadfully boring to me. People tended to call me smart or even bookish on occasion, but I think it had more to do with how I learned. School's have a tendency to cater to my way of learning.

The rest of the day was a bore. Calculus was the only class I really had to pay attention in, so I spent my other classes doing my homework so I could have the rest of the day to myself. I headed towards my locker just as the last bell rang. Callie stood out front of it, keys in hand and two other girls beside her; Jane and Maria. I knew very little about them, other than Callie had been friends with them since Elementary school. They all waved and smiled at me though.

How did they know which locker was mine? Creepy.

"Ready to go?" Callie chirped, moving from foot to foot. I nodded, quickly grabbing my backpack from my locker and then slamming the door shut. The three girls chatted all the way to the car, and then the whole ride to the mall in Shreveport. (It was over an hour's ride of hearing Jane gush over some swimmer named Nathan.) They tried to include me into the conversation, but I felt awkward and out of practice. Communicating with teenage girls took a certain finesse that I was sorely lacking at the moment. To be honest, I'd never actually been very good at it though; I just told people what to do and they listened.

We finally reached the mall, the girls deciding to get dinner at the food court before going shopping. We ate a quick dinner, and then searched around the mall, looking at all of the stores that had formal dresses for teens. The dresses weren't really my style; they were either too sparkly, or too similar to my old 50's dresses. I tried on a few though to placate the girls.

I was in the middle of trying on a sleek black pleather dress that was definitely not going to be school appropriate, when my phone started to vibrate a top my bag. I didn't bother glancing at it; it was usually right around this time that Eric started calling. Sometimes I think he wakes up early just to spite me.

I tried on a few more things, but didn't really find anything I liked enough to buy. (Especially with my budget being much more limited.) We were walking between stores when a particular store made me pause; Even from here I could smell the incense burning, and the sign above the store reading "Lavender and Sage" instantly identified this as a 'witchy' shop. I hadn't returned to the Moon Goddess Emporium since Eric made me take back those crystal bowls. I'd finished the book of Quantum mysticism, but hadn't been particularly interested in going back after the sour look the employee gave me, making such a huge return.

"Hey, I'll meet you guys at the next stop." I told Callie and her friends half-heartedly, and then turned my direction towards Lavender and Sage. The smell of incense got stronger as I approached, until I was nearly bathing in it as I stepped through the doors. A young teen-something hippie looking girl with dreadlocks sat behind the cash register, barely sparing me a glance and then turning her attention back to her phone.

I browsed around the shop, disappointed to find it was mostly just a crystal and oil shop, but they did have a few things of particular interest; pendulums, burning sage and other smudging sticks, and even a shelf of books.

With spellbooks.

Huh.

I picked one up, glancing it over. It was clearly pagan in origin. 'Basic Force and Elemental magic' was etched across the front of the book in fading gold letters. The book was brand new, but plenty of people published books on witchcraft nowadays; It wasn't really something anyone needed to hide anymore.

I grabbed the book and took it up to the desk, smiling flatly at the uninterested clerk. She rang me up without a word, placing the book into an eco-friendly bag, and then returning to her phone. I almost asked for a manager, considering how rude she was being, but ultimately decided against becoming my mother.

Callie and the other girls were trying on dresses in some shop with hot pink flooring and purple walls. The shop was playing some pop music from ten years ago, and the sales clerk was a dark haired woman in her early thirties who smiled, and pretended to be happy to greet me.

I browsed through the dress in only mild interest, as I waited for Callie and her friends to come out of the dressing rooms. They really didn't have anything without sparkles or rhinestones did they? It's like they think we're five year olds.

"Dani." I froze.

Motherfucker-

I spun around so fast I gave myself whiplash. Godric stood a few steps behind me, watching and waiting for me patiently. He wore a nice pair of jeans and a gray linen shirt that fit loosely around his torso. His hair was slightly longer too, if my mind wasn't playing tricks on me.

He smiled softly at my gawking. "Let's talk."

I clenched my mouth shut, scowling deeply and crossing my arms.

"No." He raised a brow in surprise.

"No?" He repeated. I nodded.

"No." I stated again firmly.

He frowned. "You are angry with me." The snarky part of me wanted to reply with sarcasm, but I held that part of me back. It wouldn't do me any good.

"Dani? Who's this?" I visibly winced, turning to glance over my shoulder. Callie stood in a hot pink dress with ruffles to spare, glancing between Godric and I every other second. Her eyes seemed to be drawn back towards him almost magnetically. Finally, she stopped on him and watched, eyes narrowed.

"He's a friend. He-"

"-Needs to steal Danielle away for a moment, ladies." Oh, God. Eric swaggered into the shop in a pair of dark jeans and black wife beater, looking as terrifying and gorgeous as he always did. He turned a million watt smile onto Callie, who instantly faltered, her cheeks heating up.

I rolled my eyes. "God, Eric, you really don't get the hint when someone is ignoring you, do you?" I snapped out grouchily. I realized all too quickly how this scene was going to go, and it was making me feel petty already. Eric's icy gaze momentarily turned towards me, a scowl curling his lips, before returning a smile to Callie. I turned my accusing gaze on Godric. "Did you really have to bring him?"

"If we could speak privately, his presence won't be necessary long." Godric promised, his smooth voice amendable and soothing. My scowl deepened, but I walked towards him.

"I'll catch up with you guys later, Callie." I called back over my shoulder, but I doubt she even heard me. Eric had begun speaking to her again, but it was more like speaking at her; the only thing she seemed capable of was staring at him with googly eyes.

I nodded towards Godric. He didn't bother offering his hand or arm, merely started walking back out into the mall, and then towards the nearest exit. I followed after him, arms crossed, probably looking as much like a grumpy teenager as was possible.

He stopped just outside the doors, the area around was practically abandoned, but well lit-not that I thought for a second Godric would hurt me.

I was just about to open my mouth to unleash a furious scolding that my mother would have been jealous of, when he reached into his pants pocket and pulled something out. Wordlessly, he held out his hand to me, opening it up reveal a golden chain necklace.

"What's this?" I asked softly, peering down at the necklace in both awe and confusion. The necklace looked old, definitely like it was made in a time long ago, but it was also incredibly well made. The chain was simple but intricate, and over a dozen small little teardrop shaped red stones hung down from them-Garnet, or Ruby. The years had not aged them at all, shining and glittering like they had just been placed into the necklace.

"A gift," He answered simply, looking up at me, and then down at the necklace. My cheeks heated up. Here I was about to scream at him, and now he was offering me what was most likely a priceless piece of jewelry.

Wordlessly I reached out, running my fingers across the stones, a little frightened to touch them, and then I picked up the necklace and set it in my own palm.

"I was from Gaul, I told you that?" He asked. I nodded. I didn't quite know how to speak yet. "My people were tribal, inhabiting what is present day France. We were known as the Gaul Aquitaine, and we were the last conquered by Rome. It's been so long, I don't really remember much about my tribe or what life was like. I remember we lived by the sea, it was always windy or raining, and we were a people who had an abundance of wealth, which made us desirable to the Roman empire." He explained. I didn't say anything, content and fascinated to hear more.

He glanced down at me and smiled. "I must've been around nine or ten when we were Conquered, and I was taken as a slave to A Roman master. I was separated from my people, stripped of all things that had once been mine, and forced to live and work as a slave to a cruel monster." I frowned, but he continued on. "I don't remember the exact age I was turned into a vampire. I imagine it was between the ages of seventeen and nineteen. By that point, there was little left of me but rage and hatred, spite and bitterness. Becoming a vampire only amplified that, and I am one of the few vampires who has ever been capable of killing their maker." He shook his head, a small huff of a laugh leaving his lips, so quiet I almost missed it.

"Despite that, I remembered my tribe. As I was fleeing the area, I returned there. I wanted to see if there were any of us left, if we had survived at all. It was a futile effort. The Romans took everything, or, at least almost everything. There are always looters, scavengers who sneak in the dead of night looking for gold and jewels. Nearby in a Roman settlement, a trader was selling Gallic jewelry. One of the pieces had the mark of one of the jewelers from my tribe. I only remembered it because nearly every person in the tribe could be found wearing his creations." Godric turned the necklace over in my palm, showing a small symbol that had been etched into the back of one of the teardrops.

"I didn't hold on to much in the first thousand years of my immortal life, but I couldn't quite seem to get rid of this. I suppose even monsters can be sentimental." The curve of his smile turned sardonic. I nearly opened my mouth to chide him for calling himself a monster, but stopped.

"Godric," I spoke softly, his eyes flickering down to meet mine. "Why are you giving this to me?" I asked.

"It was the only part of my human life I held onto. It was the only human thing I cared about, the only weakness I allowed myself to have. I scorned humans for a very long time, thought of them as lesser, inferior, and yet I could not strip myself of the last piece of my mortal life." He replied, letting out a low sigh. He reached out his hand, my body freezing as he gathered all of my hair over one shoulder. He took the necklace from my palm and then motioned for me to turn. He placed the chain around my neck, clasping the necklace at the back and letting it drop. I turned back to face him.

His eyes were alight with nostalgia and longing, glancing over the necklace now resting on my collarbone. "Even as I was starting to hate what I had become, I still never felt human. I couldn't even recall what it had felt like two millennia ago. I craved the feeling, to remember what it was like to love and hate so passionately. You remind me of what it feels like. I could think of no better thank you than to offer you the only other human part of me."

I was touched. I would've cried, if it weren't for the feeling of unease rising inside of me. He was speaking as if he was leaving again. As if he was…

"We made a promise," I reminded him lowly. He nodded, thumbing the necklace thoughtfully.

"It won't be forever, Dani." He answered lightly, as if that made it okay. "You need to be human. You need to be safe. You-"

"You don't get to tell me what I need!" I snapped harshly. "You're not my guardian, you're not my parental figure, you're not my keeper! You're-you're...you're...I don't know what you are to me, but you're you, and I'm me, and we made a promise! I don't care about being human or going to high school, or anything else! We made a promise, we made a promise, we-" The words fell from my tongue as his lips sealed over mine.

I froze, shock filling my senses. His hands reached up to cup my face gently, cool against my warm skin. His mouth was warm and soft pressed against mine, a pressure that was just barely there. His lips were on mine for a few seconds, and then they were gone, pulled back. Godric shifted, moving his lips to press them against my cheek, and then all too abruptly the feel of him was gone, leaving the spots where he had touched warm and tingling.

It took a few seconds for the shock to wear off, and then anger set back in. I whirled around, searching for him in the parking lot but seeing him nowhere. I let out a low screech of frustration.

"You don't get to kiss me to end an argument!" I screamed, shouting in no direction in particular, but knowing all the same he could probably still hear me. "It's foul play! You hear me? Get back here! Get back here right now!" I stormed out into the parking, fists clenched at my sides, voice hoarse as tears threatened to fall. "Godric! I swear to God, I'm going to kill you for this! This is not a mature way to handle our problems!"

I was out of breath by the time I was done screaming, turning in each and every direction, searching for the pale, brown-haired vampire who I'd come to rely so much upon. The Night was quiet though, besides the traffic on the nearby street. I imagine even Eric isn't here anymore.

He was gone.

 **...**

 **No reviews responses for now, I hope to get back to them next chapter, but like I said earlier,** **I've** **been busy with a full time school schedule.**


	17. Chapter 17

Fine. Fine then. Fucking Fine!

"Eric fucking Northman, we are not playing phone tag! If you don't call me back right now, I'm going to do something extremely dangerous. I'll...go skydiving without a parachute, or, free climbing. I'll do it, you know I will! Call me back!" I hung up the phone, shoving it into my back pocket as I stormed out of the mall parking lot. I'm sure Callie and the others will be looking for me, but I hardly cared at the moment.

Fangtasia was a three miles walk from here at the least, but I'd apparently gotten very good at running now, thanks to none other than the viking bastard himself. My phone's GPS wasn't the greatest, but I pretty much had a sense of where I was going.

There was a line outside of Fangtasia like always, but I ignored it, heading straight towards the front. Chow stood at the door checking I.D.'s, and I moved to walk right past him. His arm stretched out, blocking my entrance.

"I.D. please." He said robotically. I narrowed my eyes on him.

"I need to talk to Eric."

"No I.D., no entrance." I must've looked like a freaking demon at that point, nostrils flared, eyes narrowed to slits, my lips curled into a snarl. I knew he could stop me, but I lunged for him all the same, nails outstretched. The people in line behind me gave a round of gasps, but the whole altercation was over before it began. Chow stopped me with one hand, giving me a gentle shove that sent me stumbling backwards.

"Leave before I call the cops." He ordered coldly. I took a second to straighten myself, and then turned my glare back on him again.

"Tell Eric that if he doesn't call me back, I will march myself into the heart of foreign vamp territory so that he is forced to come save me or let me die." I ground out, sending one final scathing look at Chow and then turning on my heel, beginning to march away.

"Head home, jail-bait!" Voices began to call from the crowd, throwing out taunts and insults as I walked away.

"No one likes a clingy virgin!"

"Best get home before curfew!" I clenched my fists, more annoyed than embarrassed, but upset all the same.

"Ah!" A few small yelps replaced the taunts, and the sound of something breaking and shattering as it hit the ground.

"What the fuck?"

"It's just a fallen light, don't be a bunch of pussies."

…

It took Callie two days to spread around school that I was involved with vampires. When I returned on Monday, half the student body were glaring at me and spitting out insults like 'fangbanger,' or 'fang's food.' The other half were crowding around me with starry eyed looks, begging me to get them in with the vampires as well.

I saw Callie in physics second period, and the first thing she did is apologize profusely,and explain that while she had told Alice and Maria, she hadn't told anyone else, but that Alice could be a notorious gossip.

I forgave her.

But I still sabotaged her physics project when she wasn't looking.

By Fourth period, nearly forty people had forcibly taken my phone out of my hand or pocket and entered in their number. I ended up having to set a password to avoid numbers being stolen from my phone.

By Fifth period, I have three new self-proclaimed 'BFF's.' Honestly, this all made me miss Payton, Marian, and Layla.

By Sixth period, all I could do was stare at the clock and wait for the final bell to ring. Even my teacher's were looking at me with a mix of disdain and concern. I had a feeling I would be called into the school counselor's office tomorrow.

The second the last bell rang I hightailed it out of class and made a beeline for the main road. I usually took the bus since Sookie's was a bit too far to be considered walking distance, but I'd prefer a little extra walking after today.

As I did, I couldn't help my fingers reaching up to play with the necklace Godric gave me. Why did he just leave like that? He said stuff about 'being human' and 'being safe' but what the fuck did I care about that? I hadn't been safe before he was around me, I doubt I'd be safe with him gone now. As for being human…

Well, it's overrated.

I sighed loudly. He must have a better reason than that for leaving. We promised…

Maybe he just doesn't want to be around me anymore? But why couldn't he just tell me that? It's better to just rip the band-aid off clean right? If I'm a nuisance, I'd prefer he just give it to me straight.

And the kiss…

My fingers reached up to touch my lips absentmindedly.

The kiss had been so brief, I could almost convince myself it didn't happen. I could, if it hadn't changed everything. I'd been so sure Godric didn't want me like that. Why would he? I mean, I have a pretty healthy amount of self-confidence, but that doesn't mean I'm not aware of my situation. Godric is two thousand years old. He's probably had hundreds of lovers, romantic partners, all a million times more beautiful, intelligent, and skilled than me.

I'm just the former entitled, spoiled rich christian girl who had it all but never appreciated it. My parents hated vampires, openly spoke out against them, my brother even tried to kill him, willingness aside. For a long time, I had hated vampires too.

"Hey Dani! Good day at school?" Sookie greeted me the moment I walked into the house, the front door squeaking as it shut behind me. She was hurrying around the house with her yellow dish gloves on, which told me something bad had probably happened.

I hadn't lived with Sookie long, but I had learned pretty quick she was a compulsive cleaner, and it was only made worse when she'd had a bad day.

She was also wearing her Merlotte's uniform, her hair up in it's signature ponytail. She must've gotten called in to work.

"Thanks to Eric and Godric, it's spread around school that i'm a vamp lover." I said with no small amount of snark. I walked into the kitchen, throwing my backpack down onto the table. "Half of the student body is planning on exorcising me, and the other half want me to set up a vampire orgy." A surprised yelp escaped Sookie's mouth at that, and she shut off the sink and turned to face me.

"Are you gettin' bullied? Harassed? I'll march down to the school right now-"

I waved her off. "It's fine, Sook. It's nothing I can't handle. Eric and Pam may have thought I was helpless, but I happen to be pretty self-sufficient. If anyone oversteps a line, I'll make sure they learn their lesson." She still looked mildly concerned, and I don't think the petty spite at the end of my sentence much helped, but Sookie had learned I pretty much just handled myself. She looked out for me, and let me stay here, and so that had earned her some rights-like telling her where I'm going and when I'll be back-but she was pretty well aware I did what I wanted.

"Fine, but if you need me you can always ask." She promised, giving me an encouraging smile that reminded me of Sarah. "Now, Sam called me into work the night shift, so you'll be home alone tonight. Call Jessica over if you want, but please remind her that my house is not a hideaway for her and Hoyt." I rolled my eyes, waving her off.

"Will do. I don't enjoy listening to them get it on anyway."

Sookie left soon after and I headed to my room to do homework. Since my temporary stay had become a little bit more permanent, Sookie had given me free reign to change and decorate the guest room. I hadn't really done much. Besides my clothes and shoes, and school supplies, I didn't really have a lot. The crystals and sage I got at the Moon Goddess emporium, as well as the book on Quantum mysticism. I'd set them on the mostly empty bookshelf near the window, and the book on force and elemental magic had joined it over the weekend.

I turned on some music, plopped on my bed, and got to work on some homework. Having mostly AP classes made the amount of homework I had ridiculous, but I managed to usually get at least half of it done in Study Hall and at Lunch or other classes. It was nearing nine when I finished up my last page of homework. I sat up and stretched my arms over my head, giving a sigh of relief.

Sookie had left some leftovers down in the fridge for dinner, or I could always go get a bite to eat at Merlotte's, but I wasn't really feeling hungry at the moment. I glanced around the room, my eyes landing again on the spell book.

'You need to be human. You need to be safe.'

I scoffed aloud, though there was no one there to hear me. How many times had I told him I can take care of myself? Sure, he'd had to save me a couple of times…

Bring me back from the dead a couple of times…

I scowled. Fine, then. So maybe I was a trouble magnet. So maybe I had human limitations. But what does Godric really want; for me to be human or for me to be safe? The likelihood of both working out well wasn't great. Being human meant being weak. Being safe meant being capable of protecting myself.

But if I had magic…

I climbed off of the bed, grabbing the book and moving to sit back down with it. Godric had told me little about witches, but I had managed to get a bit of information out of Eric and Pam. Witches were very much real, and they could be dangerous, but rarely to vampires. Most mortals never reached that level of power, from what they told me.

I'm not most mortals.

I opened the book to the first page, and began to read.

…

Witchcraft, as it turns out, is quite a bit like science in its own way. There are steps, processes, levels. You had to learn one thing before you could even try to start on another, and your ingredients, or your incantation, or whatever, had to be exact or things could go wrong. There was a formula.

I read the entire book in two days. I couldn't convince myself to even try a spell for five though. As much as I tried to separate myself from my life as a Newlin, christian values had been ingrained into me since before I could even walk. Witchcraft was bad; the worst of the worst things you, as a human, could do. Worse than theft or murder or rape, in the eyes of most of my congregation. I shunned much of my old christian values, but that didn't mean they didn't weigh on me, especially in moments like this.

I took a deep, steadying breath. "It's a simple spell. You're not gonna doom your soul for all eternity." _Famous last words._

I steadied my breathing, and began to focus all of my attention on the unlit candle before me. Slowly, I let my mind begin to conjure images, flashes of fire, volcanoes, warmth, heat. I felt the memory of campfires, of the sun, of Ovens I stood too close to.

"Discute tenebras." I opened my eyes in time to watch as the candle's wick lit up in blue flame, orange and yellow light flickering off the tip of it. A slow smile spread across my features. That was easier than I thought. Who said witchcraft was hard?

Just as I allowed myself to fall into smug victory, the flame expanded rapidly all on its own, overtaking the glass casing and spreading to the wood flooring. I jumped backwards, yelping. The fire quickly moved across the floor, making its way directly towards me.

"Extinctus!" I shouted, my voice a mere squeak compared to what it had been last time. The fire did not extinguish, instead it only seemed to grow larger, beginning to grow in the opposite direction as well. I jumped to my feet, legs shaky as I grabbed the comforter off of my bed and threw it over the fire, stomping down on it.

When I peeled back the comforter the fire was gone, but the floor was definitely ruined.

Sookie was gonna be pissed.

…

His touch was gentle, light, affectionate. He sat behind me, running his fingers through my hair and brushing it over one shoulder. His other hand gripped my exposed shoulder, massaging it softly. He leaned down, breath cool against my skin, and pressed a kiss against the juncture of my shoulder and neck.

"Maybe fire isn't the best starting place for someone with such a fiery personality." He murmured into my skin, igniting sparks wherever he touched. I let out a breathy sigh, leaning my head back to rest against his shoulder, looking upwards to meet his soft mercury gaze.

"I didn't even really expect the candle to light. Everything I read said it takes a long time for someone to actually perform magic," I mumbled, a small smile curving my lips. "I guess being an overachiever has its downsides." His chest rumbled with a laugh. My body hummed in response, a steady thread of electricity beginning to run a current through my veins.

"It all has to even out somehow." His hands slid down from my shoulders to grip my waist, thumbs digging into my back. He whirled me around to face him, my legs straddling across his lap. I clutched at his back, his lips tracing slow, torturous kisses up my neck, stopping to suck on the skin, or trace a particular spot with his fangs-never biting, just teasing. He traced his lips across my jaw, murmuring low, rough words into the skin.

"Godric," I breathed out. He pulled back, eyes meeting my own.

They were pitch black.

I shrieked, fighting to pull backwards off his lap. His hands on my waist held me steady, his firm hold becoming rough and painful, his nails sinking into my skin and ripping me open until I was bleeding rivulets of blood. I beat against his shoulders, crying, screaming, begging him to let go. He opened his mouth, and black smoke began to crawl out.

" _Dead things should stay dead."_

I woke up to the sound of my phone falling off of my bedside table, vibrating loudly against the floor. I gasped in deep breaths of air, throwing back my sheets to check my sides for blood. There was nothing. My phone stopped vibrating for a few seconds, only to pick up right where it left off not long after. I took a few steadying breaths and then reached down off of the bed to pick up my phone, barely catching a glimpse of the caller before pressing the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Where are you, I'll come get you," Eric spoke in a tangent, the questions leaving his lips before I could give an answer to the previous one. He took turns switching between english and Swedish, and I could hear the sound of things being thrown or moved in the background.

I sighed, wiping the sleep from my eyes. "So now you want to talk to me," I couldn't help grumbling out.

Eric growled. "This is not the time. Tell me you are alright." He demanded.

"I haven't even had your blood, why isn't Godric the one calling me?"

There was an angry sigh on the other end, and the noise in the background stopped. "You're alright." It wasn't a question.

"That's a matter up for debate," I retorted dryly. Eric gave a humorless chuckle.

"You mind explaining how you went from arousal to terror in less than a second?" I scowled, my cheeks turning a rosy pink.

"Tell Godric," I ground out. "That saving me, and feeling my emotions is off limits until he returns, or at least until he can talk to me himself."

There was a pause. "You know very well it doesn't work like that." He answered flatly. I grit my teeth.

"Then make it!" I snapped, and angrily ended the call.

Goddamned stupid vampires.

I fell back onto my pillows with a huff.

…

"Please?" I begged.

Sam shook his head. "I can't. I don't need anyone else, and I ain't got the money to hire anymore people anyway." He shrugged as an apology. He gave me a curious look. "Why are you getting a job anyway?" He asked.

I pouted. "I tripped over a candle and lit Sookie's flooring on fire. She's not mad but she told me it was my responsibility to pay for it." Sam grinned, giving another shrug as a way of response.

"Well I know someone who could use some help." Holly joined the conversation, smiling smally at me. She was Merlotte's newest waitress. Really nice from what I'd experienced so far, but I haven't exactly had many conversations with her. "The owner of the Moon Goddess Emporium, Marnie Stonebrook, she's been looking for some help for quite some time." She offered up.

Interesting. I could work with that.

"That sounds great actually. Thanks, Holly." Her smile brightened.

"Always here to help." She chirped.

I borrowed Sookie's car to drive down to Shreveport after that, parking outside the Moon Goddess Emporium. I'd meant to be coming back here for a while, but I'd just never gotten around to it. Working at an actual store for witches was bound to help me hone what I've learned so far.

"Welcome to-oh, hello." Marnie started as she walked out from the back, pausing as she seemed to recognize me. I gave a small wave. She stared at me for a moment, her eyes momentarily going unfocused, and then sharpening again. "Are you here to restock up your supplies? There are fewer than before, but you still have some shadows lurking around."

"Not today. I was actually hoping for a job. Holly Cleary in Bon Temps told me you were looking for help." I offered up. Marnie frowned.

"Don't you associate with vampires?" She asked, her tone a step down from accusatory. I tried not to frown.

"Less so now than before." I admitted. "You don't need to worry. No vampire is going to come in here and cause trouble because of me." I promised. She hesitated, still seeming unsure, but then finally seemed to come to a decision as she nodded.

"I am in need of a part time sales clerk; someone to run and watch the store when I'm not here. Would you be okay with that?" She asked. I nodded.

"Put me to work."

Having a job was different than I expected. It's a lot more boring. I suppose for other jobs there's more to do, but a lot of times when I'm working at the Emporium, I'm just sitting at the desk, watching the shop. People move in and out throughout the day, but we don't really see a whole ton of customers. I've taken to bringing my homework with me so I could at least be doing something productive, or even bringing the spell-book to do some practice.

Marnie was mostly aloof. She seemed wary of me, which I didn't really blame her for. She knew that in some form I was associated with vampires, and witches and vampires didn't exactly have a great history. She started to warm up to me when she saw me studying my spell-book though.

"Are you wiccan?" She'd asked me, a hopeful gleam in her eyes. I smiled and shook my head.

"Not exactly, but I am studying witchcraft." After that she would check in with me more often, sometimes pointing out things in the spell-book if I was looking it over. She would even encourage me to use the store's supplies to practice. More than once customers had walked in on me sitting in a pentagram on the floor chanting in latin.

This particular night was a slow one. Marnie usually closed around sundown on weekdays, but Saturdays she had more customers come in late, so she stayed open an additional two hours. A few customers had wandered in over that time, but it was mostly just me on my lonesome. I'd already finished all of my homework for the weekend, and so I'd taken to reading one of Marnie's spell-books on conjuration.

It was nearing closing time when the door chimed, a couple of individuals in dark clothes walking in. I set my book down, standing and smiling at the customers.

"Welcome to Moon Goddess Emporium. How can I…" I trailed off, looking over the individuals closely now. They looked different. Some people couldn't recognize them, and many were good at hiding it, but I'd learned to recognize vampires on sight. I was instantly on guard-no vampire would just walk into a wicca shop, not for any good reason. "How can I help you?" I asked, the chipper tone in my voice now void of emotion.

"Uh oh boys, seems she recognizes us." There were three of them; the one who had spoke seemed to be the leader. He had black hair spiked into a mohawk, and piercing all up his ears and several in his eyebrows and nose. He wore a studded black leather jacket, and he looked like what you would assume was a vampire goth wannabe, but no, he was definitely a vampire. The other two were more inconspicuous. They wore all black as well, but had no facial piercing or huge spiked hair. The one to left was darker skinned, his hair cropped short against his head. The third one I actually recognized; He frequented Fangtasia a lot, finding men and women to feed from. Eric had taken care to make sure he wasn't around me.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" I kept my tone as civil was possible, but used the obscurity of the desk to reach for my cell. I'd call Eric. Everyone vampire in this area was terrified of him.

"Not so fast," I suppose I wasn't being as sneaky as I thought; the dark skinned vampire zoomed across the room in a blur, ripping my cell phone from my hand, and then returning to his spot. He smirked at me as he dropped the phone to the ground and stomped on it beneath his boot.

I grit my teeth together. That was a brand new iPhone.

"You're the adorable little thing Eric Northman had hanging around Fangtasia a couple of weeks ago." the familiar one said. I tried not to flinch. He took a step forward, and then another, walking until he stopped directly in front of the counter. He quirked a coy grin, eyes roving over me. "Not really his type though. Too young and too plain for the viking." Okay, I did flinch at that one.

There goes my self-esteem for the week.

I may not be as pretty or tan or recognizable as Sookie, but plain was just mean. Though, maybe I should dye my hair blonde? I heard blonde's stood out in crowds more. I could probably stand to get a tan while I'm at it. I was far more prone to burning under sun, but there were steps I could take to gain some kind of color to my skin. If all else fails, there was always spray tan.

"Aw, I think you hurt her feelings, Joel." Mohawk guy taunted.

"We're about to close up for the night. Please leave." All niceties had left my tone. Joel leaned across the counter, reaching out with his hand to trace across my cheek. His touch felt wrong; like nails on a chalkboard. It made me feel slimy, gross, unclean. It made my heart race but not in a good way; Not like Godric.

"Don't touch me." I warned him lowly, pulling away from his grasp. He laughed under his breath, his eyes watching me with a predatory glint in them.

"Why? I thought you liked vampires. Or is Eric Northman the only vampire you pine after?" I narrowed my eyes, anger flaring up in my chest. I reached out, pressing the flat of my palm against his exposed neck.

" _Adolebitque,"_ I hissed, images of fire roaring, forests burning to the ground, bodies alight in flames. The reaction was instantaneous; my hand heated up, dead flesh beginning to sizzle and smoke under my touch. The vamp was across the room in a second, a roar of pain leaving his lips, his eyes wide in shock. I turned to the other two, raising my hands up to level with my head. " _Sanguinem peccata vestra!"_ I yelled, my hands shaking, my knees trembling. I could feel the power as it left my body, an electric current that raced from the pores of my skin, traveling through the air and then latching onto the two other vampires.

The two of them hissed, their fangs snicking down. They began to move, taking one blurred step before they were rendered unable to move. Their faces darkened and purpled as blood began to pour from their eyes, their ears, their noses and mouths. They began to choke on it, and choke, and choke, until suddenly they were vomiting up rivers of blood, far too much for their bodies to have possibly been capable of containing.

The familiar vampire, the one who had dared to touch me, moved closer, the skin on his neck already healed. He stared at his two companions with something akin to terror, his mouth dropping, and then his eyes turned to me. Something in his expression shifted, changed so suddenly I almost didn't see it. I thought he was terrified before, but no, _this_ was terror. He collapsed to his knees, his eyes beginning to redden.

The anger inside of me had grown exponentially, boiling and bubbling until it was ready to explode in one giant supernova of rage and fury. I took a step around the desk to face him, hands still raised up in preparation. "Would you like to bleed for your sins too?" That wasn't my voice; it was something dark and sinister, something that hated these vampires with every fiber of their being.

I was mere seconds away from attacking, from doing even worse to him than I had the others. And then I saw the tips of my fingers. They had blackened, just the very tips, not even covering my entire fingernails, but it shocked me enough to stop. I lowered my hands, bringing them in front of me to inspect. I could do nothing but stare in horror as the darkness receded from my fingers within a few seconds, until it was like it had never even been there.

But it had.

I lowered my arms to my side, looking back up at the vampires. The two on the floor had stopped vomiting blood now, but they looked near dead-or, more dead than they were before. The other still kneeled, his eyes pleading what his mouth could not. I swallowed.

"Leave before I change my mind." They didn't need to be told twice; the kneeling vampire stood immediately, grabbing both of his blood covered companions and racing out of the store in a blur.

I ran behind the desk and picked up the landline, dialing quickly.

"Hello?"

"I'm in some serious shit."

 **REVIEWS:**

 **NURISILIEL: It was the book that went through the wall. He definitely found it strange, and that's why he sent her to the track field, to try and help her body get Godric's blood out of her system since he was sure that it was causing such an effect. I know, but it had to happen! Godric is doing what he's doing for Dani though, just as a little hint to his reasons. Thanks so much for your continued support and reviews, I enjoy it very much! :)**

 **ANGEL897: I think if they did hear, they didn't think it was anything to be used against him. Thanks for your continued reviews and support, i appreciate it! :)**

 **BROOKEWORM3: Aw thanks for asking, i'm all good. :) Life is just busy and such. Yeah, I personally do like Bratty Dani too, because I just love the sassiness. I'm sorry about the most recent chapter! Like I mentioned to Nuri above, Godric has his reasons for leaving, and those reasons are generally for Dani's benefit. Dani's definitely going to go on a bit of a rampage. I don't think any of the people in her life recognize just how close she is to going over the edge. Dani's strong, but the death of the majority of her entire family was only a few months ago, and her brother just attempted to kill her. Dani's doing her best, but I definitely wouldn't call her 'stable' at the moment. Thanks for your support and your reviews, I really appreciate it! :)**

 **SOUSIE: She's definitely fun to write about, lol. Getting taken out for a run definitely wasn't her favorite thing either. Thanks for your support and reviews! :)**

 **GUEST 1: Yeah, haha, like I mentioned to BROOKEWORM3, Dani isn't really emotionally stable right now. She's doing her best but she is a seventeen year old girl. All I'll say is Godric has a reason for acting like he's acting, even if we don't agree with those reasons. He does try to act in Dani's best interest. As for her parents life insurance, most of her parents belongings, money, everything pretty much went to Steve. They were under the impression that their oldest son would protect his younger sisters. Dani does own half of the church and the house, but any money she has doesn't become available to her until she's 21. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it! :)**

 **GUEST 2: Lol, yeah, I think that interaction would be hilarious. I would say that Eric has a strange relationship to Dani, where he's kind of like 'Oh, I kind of need her to keep my maker alive, but I don't particularly like her or her smart mouth teenage bitchiness.' Thanks for your support and review, I appreciate it! :)**

 **KINERET: He can be, can't he? Lol. He is adorable though, with how much he cares about Dani. Thanks for your support and reviews! :)**

 **FOXYVIXIN: Haha yeah, she's got her reasons. Yes, a kiss, finally! Haha, I wanted to write it sooner but it just didn't seem to fit. I'll be honest, this one almost didn't happen either, but I realize if I was taking Godric away for an indeterminable amount of time, I gotta give em something, lol. Thanks for your support and reviews! :)**

 **KYKYXSTANDLER: Yeah, the shadows are definitely not good. That hormones theory is interesting! I would say they're messing with Dani in all sorts of ways that haven't been revealed yet. As for what Godric thought, well, maybe I'll reveal that nice little tidbit of information in some future chapter. ;) Thanks for your support and reviews! :)**

 **anonymouscsifan: Thanks, glad you enjoyed! Please continue to let me know what you think. :)**

 **IRISMIKAELSON: Yeah her and Eric's interactions are some of my favorite, lol. All I'll say about Godric's recent behavior is it's for a specific reason, and he acts with Dani in mind. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **STRGZR1980: Thanks, glad you enjoyed! Please continue to let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
